Salvation
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: What I think and wish in my humble opinion had happened after Rescue.  This is a first attempt at writing anything smutty.  Warning:  Graphic language and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: What I think and wish in my humble opinion had happened after Rescue.**

**Salvation**

**Olivia Benson entered her apartment alone. She was always alone and now thanks to Vivian Arliss that aloneness would be felt even more acutely. Olivia slowly closed the door and slid down against it to the floor. The tears she had been holding back for her partner's sake started their slide down her cheeks. Her chin and lower lip started to tremble as everything she had held in surged forward. Olivia's sobs wracked her frame. She was breaking apart. Another piece of Olivia Benson broke that night leaving her fearing there would be little left of her soon.**

**Elliot sat outside Olivia's apartment for approximately thirty five minutes before finally giving in and starting the long drive back to Queens. He had fully intended to go upstairs and sit with his partner to help her through this mess. He had even called Kathy to tell her not to expect him back possibly until the morning which was okay because she had invited her girlfriends over for dinner as this was her first child free night with Eli at a sleepover and the twins on a school outing. Elliot sighed; he knew he should've stayed. Olivia had protested repeatedly and to the point of belligerence. She was as stubborn as he was.**

**Olivia grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the cabinet over stove in the kitchen. She hated herself for what she was about to do which was get completely utterly wasted. Olivia did not indulgence in this behavior. Years of cleaning up after a falling down drunk were enough to sour anyone on alcohol. However, tonight would be her exception to a hard rule.**

**Elliot quietly opened his front door in the event his wife was already asleep. He tossed his jacket on the couch and headed up the stairs. Elliot's thoughts were so focused on Olivia that he did not hear the sounds of whispering coming from his bedroom. Elliot's eyes widened in disbelief when he opened the door.**

"**Umm, so good" His wife was moaning from on top of some guy. She was completely naked perched on top her head arched back and her hips grinding down on her lover. She did not even hear the door open but she did hear its resounding slam as Elliot turned on his heel and walked out. As Elliot bounded down the stairs, he could hear the weak cries of Kathy's pleas.**

"**Elliot, wait!"**

**Olivia heard the buzzer from her very cozy spot on her sofa. She sighed wondering if she ignored if there was any way in hell that he would go away. After the tenth buzz, she lifted herself off the sofa carefully not abandon the glass in her hand. **

"**Go home, El." Liv slurred her words slightly on the El. She hoped he would not notice. She did not need the lecture tonight.**

"**Liv, please." **

**There was something desperate in his voice. Something that made Olivia say okay and buzz him up. She unlocked her door and walked back to her sofa spot tucking her legs underneath her. Elliot's knock followed about 10 minutes later.**

"**It's unlocked." Liv called out.**

**Elliot let himself into the apartment. It was dim the only light being from the table lamp beside her on the sofa. Elliot studied his partner curled up on the sofa, her face red and blotchy no doubt from crying most of the night over Calvin. Elliot hated Vivian Arliss even more than his wife at this point. **

**Olivia even in her drunken stupor could see the tightness in Elliot's jaw, the darkness in his blue eyes. He looked angry and on edge. Olivia tried to clear her thoughts and shake off the drunken lobotomy that taken her over.**

"**El?" She questioned.**

"**Care to share?" Elliot asked as he dropped to the sofa beside Olivia. Olivia handed him her glass.**

"**Do you?" She replied eyebrow arched as she watched him finish the drink in one swallow. He held out the glass for more. Olivia hesitated slightly before filling his glass with the bottle resting on the coffee table. "What happened Elliot?"**

"**Nothing." He finished the second glass off and extended his arm out again. "I mean not really my wife just fucked some guy in our bed. Not really much at all."**

**Olivia blinked rapidly had she heard her partner right. Had Kathy slept with someone else in their own bed? She could see his jaw working.**

"**El, I am so sorry." Liv started. "I…"**

"**All of those accusations." He laughed sarcasm flooding his voice. "I never did a thing but she always accused me. And it's not like I wasn't tempted." He smirked. "I was tempted. I was tempted all the time." His blue eyes almost navy focused like a laser on his partner. "But, I never no matter how bad…"**

**His voice trailed off. **

**Olivia bit her lower lip, she hated to see Elliot like this. She knew even in her inebriated state that he was angry and hurt.**

"**I should have just taken what I wanted." Elliot said continuing to stare at her. "I mean there is nothing or no one stopping me now."**

**Olivia was not prepared for what happened next. It happened so quickly before her drunken brain could comprehend or react. Elliot's right hand reached out and wrapped around the back of her neck holding her in place as he pressed his lips to hers. Olivia's mouth opened in surprise to which Elliot took quick advantage. He slipped his tongue past her open mouth. His tongue slid slowly against hers stroking and caressing. A moan escaped Olivia mouth. If her brain had been lobotomized by the alcohol it was effectively rendered useless by Elliot Stabler's kiss. **

**Elliot was acting on pure instinct and want. His left hand slipped to Olivia's waist pulling her body flush against his. He felt that kiss much like Olivia did everywhere from his lips to his chest to his groin. His lips shifted on hers capturing her lower lip between his. His brain completely shut down effectively fried by the feeling of Olivia Benson under his mouth and against his body. He was not stopping. Correction, he was never stopping.**

**Olivia felt them shifting together on the sofa as they both raised up on their knees. His hand slid slowly from her neck down her throat and down lower across the front of her blouse grazing across her breast. His other hand joined the first at undoing the buttons on her shrug and pushing it down her arms behind her on the sofa. His hands quickly went to her shirt as he undid the buttons hastily almost ripping them. He shoved her shirt off quickly and broke from their kiss to tug his own shirt off. Olivia shivered trying to focus some coherent thought into her lust addled brain.**

**Elliot stared at Olivia Benson. Her hair was tousled, her face and chest was flushed pink, her eyes were partially closed and her lower lip was sucked between her teeth. She looked like sin. His sin. Elliot groaned and lifted her up off the sofa. When they were standing he slid his arms down her sides to her thighs and lifted her up into his arms.**

**Olivia let out a little gasp as Elliot picked her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around Elliot as if by their own volition. He carried her down the hall. His lips moving from hers to trail down her neck. He licked and sucked his way down the column of her throat. Olivia pressed her body tightly to him though it wasn't tight enough. The ache between her legs was growing steadily along with wetness. Olivia whimpered her body aching for more contact with his.**

**Elliot pushed open the door to Olivia's bedroom. He walked over and gently placed her on her feet by the bed. She wobbled slightly on her feet and his hand reached out to her waist to stabilize her. His lips traveled back upward grazing her chin before capturing her lips again. They moaned in unison. Elliot's hands slipped up Olivia's warm back. They slid to the clasp on her bra. Elliot groaned at how soft and warm her skin felt underneath his hands. He unclasped her bra pulling away from her to slide it down her arms. Elliot slipped his hand to the button on her black pants undoing them and sliding down the zipper. He slipped the pants off of her with his hands sliding them down her hurriedly. He eased her back down on the bed. The sight in front of him caused him to take a sharp intake of breath. Olivia lay completely naked across the bed. Her hair spread across the sheets, her caramel colored skin exposed, her breast taunt and hardened, and her long legs sliding together shyly on the bed. Elliot groaned and quickly shoved his pants and briefs off in one quick motion before leaning over her.**

**Everything was happening so fast, Olivia brain was trying to catch up. Her brain went stupid when Elliot dropped his pants. Olivia had on occasion seen her partner shirtless however not shirtless and pantless standing above looking like a cat staring at its prey. His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared, his chest red and covered with fine sheen of sweat. Olivia barely had time to glance lower when Elliot descended down on her. She expected to feel him move inside her quickly however that did not happen. **

**Elliot was not rushing this. No matter how hard he was at this moment. He wanted to taste, touch, savor and have every inch of Olivia Benson. He wanted to do everything that he had fantasized about and masturbated to. His lips brushed her lips gently slipping his tongue in to stroke her as he felt her writhing beneath him. Her body was pressing insistently up against his. It took everything in him not to take her right there. He let hands slip lower to her breasts. He cupped them lovingly his thumbs stroking her already hard nipples. His lips glided slowly down to her chin planting little soft kisses along the way. They traveled down the path of her neck savoring the taste and feel of her skin underneath them.**

**Olivia long past any coherent thought arched her body up against Elliot's. She moaned feeling his body pressed against hers. It felt so good. She could feel his erection hard and long against her thigh and pressing into her stomach. The ache between her legs was so intense as she tried to shift against him to get him between her legs. **

**Elliot was not deterred his mouth had reached her breast. First, her right breast where he lightly licked the nipple before sucking it gently into his mouth. Elliot groaned at the feeling of the pebble in his mouth. He grunted and switched his mouth to her other breast repeating the action. Elliot's own body was raging a war inside one torn between savoring every inch of her and the other thrusting deep and hard into her to relieve the ache in his own groin.**

**Olivia moaned deeply as Elliot nipped at her breast, biting the nipple lightly. Oh god, Olivia thought as she felt a surge of wetness between her legs. Elliot continued his journey downward. He kissed her skin softly and nuzzled his nose against her inhaling her scent as he traveled down her body. His tongue dipped into her belly button. He sweetly placed a kiss above it nuzzling her again with his nose. His head dipped lower. She felt him place a softer kiss between her legs. He slid off of her and the bed to kneel on the floor. Elliot gently cupped her thighs and lifted them spreading them apart. He rubbed his knuckles gently against her pubic hair. His hands slipped down to slide under her butt, keeping her open. One hand slipped down around the front to open her and to fully expose her clitoris. The other slipped around to stoke her it. Olivia's fingers fisted her sheets. Her head pressed back onto the mattress.**

**Elliot groaned as he softly fingered her. She was so responsive. She was hot, wet, and writhing beneath his fingers. She smelled intoxicating. Elliot nuzzled her with his nose inhaling deeply before licking her.**

**Oh fuck, Olivia thought. She was going to come before he even got started. He was licking her so softly from top to bottom. His tongue pressed inside her and Olivia's hips shot off the bed. She was trying to hold out but her brain was struggling to remember why. It felt so good. The dual assault of his fingers on her clit and his tongue in her was mind numbingly wonderful. Olivia began to pant on the bed she was so close. But it was not the actual act that pushed her over the edge but the eager groans of pleasure coming from him. Olivia screamed as she came against his mouth. Her entire body arched off the bed. Taunt and wired, she cried out at the feeling. Her body trembled and shook.**

**Elliot thrust his tongue into her deeply as she lifted into his fingers and mouth. He pulled out and slowly brought his tongue up her. He replaced his fingers on her clit with his mouth, gently; as he knew she would be sensitive post her orgasm. His fingers dipped down into her wetness stroking softly along her slit. He slipped his index finger into not prepared for the sensation. Olivia's muscles tightly clenched down on the invasion of his one finger. Elliot knew it had been a while since Olivia had been with anyone but this tightness was beyond that. He stroked his finger and watched her hips rock in rhythm with his finger. She was so tight. He gently inserted a second finger but had to push hard to get in. God, she was tighter than a virgin. Elliot groaned at that thought. He needed to be inside her. **

**Olivia wondered if it was possible to pass out from too much pleasure. Her orgasm had relieved some of the ache between her legs but it was building back fast again. She could feel Elliot's fingers gently stroking her G spot. His fingers would stroke then twist. He was stretching her. Olivia bit her lip and let out a little whimper from the combination of pain and pleasure. **

**Elliot could not wait any longer. His mind had long ago shut down and his body was working solo. He withdrew his fingers slowly as he lightly bit her clit. He moved back up the length of her. His eyes searched for hers. **

"**Liv." Elliot whispered her name like a prayer reaching between them aligning himself with her entrance. **

"**Mhmm, El." Olivia moaned incoherently.**

"**Baby, stay with me." Elliot whispered as his eyes locked on hers and he gently opened her up with his fingers to slip the head of his cock in. **

**Olivia's eyes almost rolled back into her head as she felt the head of him slip into her. She gasped a little as he pressed in.**

**Elliot grunted and had to stop. The sensation of being inside her was indescribable. She was so hot, wet, and tight. She was so tight that he almost came with just the head of his cock in her.**

**Olivia felt a little wetness and Elliot's abrupt stop. She touched his face slowly tracing her way down across his jaw line. She lifted her mouth to his capturing his lips softly. They moaned into each other's mouths.**

**Elliot pressed further into her. He was in nirvana. He could feel her straining and stretching to accommodate him. Her walls slowly stretched tightly over him as he made his way into her. He slipped his arms around her thighs cupping her ass again allowing him to open her further underneath him so he could get in all the way.**

**Olivia gasped again as Elliot slid deeper stretching her.**

"**Liv, baby, are you okay?" He whispered.**

**Olivia smiled and bit her lower lip. She focused her eyes on his. "It's just a little snug. Don't stop." She whispered breathlessly. "It feels so good, El."**

**Elliot grunted and proceeded to thrust into her slowly working his way all the way inside. They both moaned as their bodies adjusted to the new situation.**

**He was so deep inside her. It felt so good. Olivia lifted and grinded her hips up against Elliot's that feeling was building again. Olivia could not get close enough as she strained and pressed herself tighter to Elliot's body. Elliot shifted and oh my god, the sensation was beyond description. He was so deep and hitting right into the opening of her cervix gliding against her G-spot with his thickness. She panted her hands sliding down his back and grasping his butt holding him flush against her. **

**Elliot felt the change. He could feel Olivia arch and tighten inside. Their bodies flush grinded against each other in perfect rhythm. She felt so good. She was warm, wet, and tight like an overheated vice around Elliot's dick. His fingers dug into her hips, he knew he was leaving bruises inside and out but he could not stop nor get deep enough inside of her body. He pulled up on his knees his hands tightening on her ass lifting her up and off the bed. His thrusting grew faster, harder, and deeper.**

"**Oh God, so good, Liv. So tight. Baby." Elliot panted.**

"**Oh, El, god. Please don't stop so good. Oh god, right there. Please!" Olivia was begging her body on fire. She was so close, the pressure so good.**

"**Fuck! Olivia! So so so good!" Elliot grunted. Elliot locked eyes with her. "Olivia! I love you." Elliot cried out as he felt her muscles clench as they came together their bodies as always in unison in thought and action. Elliot felt everything go black for several seconds as erupted inside her. He held his thrust keeping himself as far inside her as humanly possible as he continued to spill into her.**

"**I love you." Olivia gasped as she felt him come deep inside her. She felt his wetness fill her, mingling with her own. Her walls were clenching and unclenching in orgasm. **

**They collapsed in a heap onto the bed. Both breathing heavily and trembling, Elliot kissed Olivia softly and brought his mouth down by her ear.**

"**Liv, I want to stay inside you. Please. Okay? Elliot asked pleadingly.**

"**Yes. " Olivia nodded her head her hands sliding down up and down Elliot's back gently stroking him. She felt him nuzzle her neck snuggling into the spot before their breathing matched up to sleep.**

**Neither one of them thinking of the possible repercussions and consequences, their jobs, their friendship, his wife, or birth control.**

**Just a one shot or a full fledge story? What do you think? This is my first time writing any kind of smut. I did not ask for reviews on my first fan fiction story as I am new to this to this and really have no clue as to what I am doing. If you would like to review I would greatly appreciate your thoughts, ideas, and comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my writing it is greatly appreciated whether you choose to review or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: What happens after?**

Salvation

Chapter 2

After Salvation

Elliot awoke with a start. His eyes blinked against the darkness that still permeated the room in the early hours of morning. He could see the red numbers blinking at him from the bedside alarm clock. Olivia was snuggled up against his chest, her nose pressed against his sternum. She had her hands snuggled between them resting against his abdomen; her leg was cocooned between his two. He could feel her steady warm breaths against him. Elliot smiled softly as Olivia shifted closer a soft sigh escaping her mouth. He ran his hand that had been resting on her back up and down in a soft gliding motion. Olivia stirred against him shifting in her sleep. Elliot dropped a kiss against the top of hair. He stroked his hand back down letting it drop lower this time cupping her backside. He lightly shifted his legs against hers pushing hers out from between his only to nudge her apart so that her right leg rested on top of his thigh. His hand curved over her backside lovingly tracing along her hip as he pulled her leg higher onto his hip. With her leg in place, his fingers slid between them grazing her softness that was now open to him.

Olivia let out a soft moan. Her eyes still sleepy struggled to open. She felt Elliot's fingers softly caressing. They moved slowly and gently, no pressure, no rush only feeling. Olivia rested her palms against Elliot's chest her fingers stretched out across the muscular planes of his chest. She nuzzled him with her nose inhaling his scent, warm, manly uniquely Elliot. Olivia's hands glided up the path of Elliot's chest, her fingers spread out taking in the feel and texture of him under her hands. His skin was incredibly soft in contrast to the hardened muscles that lay beneath it. She loved the feel of the sprinkling of hair underneath her palms. She sighed happily her hands winding around the back of his neck stroking the muscles of his neck around to the softness of hairline. Olivia could feel Elliot's fingers now moving with more intent in a back and forth motion against her clit. Responding, Olivia raised her leg higher on Elliot hip and rocked her hips forward arching herself into his touch. Olivia lifted her head slightly her eyes meeting his as his head tilted downward. Their foreheads rested against each other as they communicated as they often did without words. Olivia's eyes focused on Elliot's rapid breathing his matching hers in a rhythm unique to them.

Elliot lowered his head to capture Olivia's lips with his own. They kissed softly, his tongue stroking hers. He fingers dipped lower finding her wet and warm against him. He slowly inserted his finger gently stroking in an upward motion. A smile graced Elliot's lip as he felt Olivia moan against his mouth. He loved how she responded to him. Olivia Benson was responding to him, wet for him, wanting him. It feed every aspect of Elliot's possessiveness regarding Olivia Benson. She was his.

Olivia eyes fluttered closed from the sensation just shy of being on the edge of something really good. She felt Elliot gently remove his hand and her eyes opened questioningly to meet his slightly put out that he had stopped. Their eyes came together again and in agreement they moved together. Olivia's fingers reached down as did Elliot's, his opening her and hers guiding him in. They both pulled back their hands as he slipped in. Elliot's hand cupped her backside to pull her flush against him and she lifted her leg still higher on his side to open herself up to his entry. His effect on her was drugging. She once again lifted her head capturing his lip this time between hers and gently biting. She was rewarded with the deep groan that emitted from Elliot Stabler's throat.

They rocked together in this position for a while with their lips mimicking the action below until Elliot needed more. He gently eased Olivia onto her back, rolling on top of her. He pressed his full weight down below against her driving up into her. He felt her fingers digging into his neck. He pressed against her his weight driving her legs further apart. Olivia arched up toward him letting out a deeper moan. Elliot dropped a kiss softly on her nose resting his forehead against hers.

Olivia unblinking locked eyes with his as she slowly dragged her legs up the back of his and wrapped them up high around his waist. She smiled softly.

"Okay ?" Elliot asked.

"Very, okay." Olivia whispered back.

Elliot kissed her lips fully and softly began grinding into her deeper this time. He slipped his hand down her left side caressing her breast on the way down to her thigh which he maneuvered higher up into his back. His thrusts started slowly but quickly picked up pace in his quest to get as deep in her as he could. He felt her gasp in his mouth when he reached down lifting her under the thighs to open her up fully. His hands further maneuvered up her back to her shoulders keeping her in place as he thrust into her with her thighs resting in his elbows.

Olivia gasped at the feeling. The combinations of sensations, the stretching down below, the slight burn and soreness from their first time mingling with the intense pleasure she felt every time he slid into her stroking every spot she had. It was intoxicating. The more they did this the more she wanted and needed it. Olivia watched him above her, his eyes never leaving hers as their bodies pummeled into each other surging together for release. It was Olivia who caved first as the realization that this was real that this was Elliot moving inside her, making love to her hit her full force. For her it had always been the physical act that drove her orgasm but tonight with Elliot over her and inside her, it was the emotion that won out.

Feeling her internal muscles squeeze and quiver around him, Elliot cried out a nonsensical combination of her name and god before collapsing on top of her.

Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around Elliot holding him against her. She loved this part, the after part, the warmth of his body surrounding her inside and out. His weight was a welcome burden to her. She really loved this part.

Elliot let himself rest fully on Olivia. He loved the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around him holding on to him like a life line. He loved this part. As he felt her lips softly brush his cheek, he thought I really love this part.

It was 500am when Olivia stirred again. She stretched slightly. Her head felt heavy and full from the previous night's drinking coupled with the lack of sleep. Her eyes struggled to open and when they did they drifted to her naked abdomen and the very masculine hand now residing against it. The nights events came flooding back to Olivia like a deluge. Shit. She had gotten drunk and she had slept with her partner. Oh God, she had slept with Elliot. She had slept with Elliot twice. Twice. Shit, shit, shit Olivia inwardly groaned. She could excuse the first time maybe after all she had half the bottle before he got there but the second time. The second time, she had been so willingly and eager and not even the slightest bit intoxicated. Elliot moved behind her pulling her snuggly back against him his hand tightening on her stomach. Olivia could feel the full weight of Elliot pressed behind her. She could feel his penis pressing into her. Olivia momentarily pressed backwards against Elliot closing her eyes and relishing his warmth. What the fuck was she doing? She thought. She needed to get out of this bed and think. She slowly inched forward gently lifting Elliot's hand from her and sliding out of the bed. Trying to be quiet and ease her way out almost landed her on the floor. She walked slowly and quietly around the bed not only to keep from waking Elliot but also because her head felt like lead, her legs like rubber, and she winced at the soreness between her legs. She looked down at Elliot's sleeping figure and sighed feeling a tightening in her chest. His face had lost all the hard lines in his sleep. He looked relaxed, happy, and serene, emotions that Olivia or anyone else rarely associated with Elliot Stabler. Olivia felt the tightening in her chest again growing in its intensity. She trembled with immensity of it knowing that she was and had always been hopelessly in love with Elliot Stabler. He had everything as her partner he had her life, as her best friend he had her heart, and now she had went and gave him the last vestige of herself, her body. She swallowed against the lump in her throat and disappeared into the bathroom.

Elliot woke up reaching for her. His fingers searched for her warmth. Not finding her caused his eyes to blink open. Elliot heard the sound of water running. He rubbed his hand over his face before throwing off the covers to sit up at the edge of the bed. He knew Olivia. Her mind would be going a mile a minute. She had probably dissected, analyzed, and reasoned the situation about a hundred times with that same fierce tenacity that tackled cases. He also knew her well enough to know that she would feel guilty. Guilty that he was married even though Kathy had obliviously broken that vow first; it would not matter to Olivia. Olivia's moral compass was one of the things he loved the most about her. It always led her way when advocating for their victims, fighting for what was right, moral, and justice. This would not sit well with her. Elliot braced himself standing up he walked the short distance to the bathroom door.

Entering the steam filled bathroom, Elliot could see the outline of his partner's curves through the frosted glass. Her head was tipped back letting the water run thru her hair. Elliot closed his eyes imaging the water running in rivets traveling the topography of her body traveling the path his hands had been the night before. She leaned her head forward in the shower letting the water encase her face and body entirely like a warm water haven. Elliot wondered if she thought she was washing away him from her body. She couldn't, he would not let her because as Elliot reached for the shower door if there was one thing he knew with certainty it was that he was irrevocably in love with Olivia Benson.

Thank you to all who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback so much. More than I can say. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. The next chapter will be the "talk", dealing with the reality of work and Kathy, and steamy shower sex if you would like more?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Chapter 3

Olivia felt the rush of cold air as Elliot opened the shower doors. She could feel the goose bumps rise up on skin in reaction to the sudden gust of cold air. Olivia eyes widened in surprise as Elliot did not hesitate as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing, El?" Olivia questioned. He was standing so close to her she shivered involuntarily.

"Doing your back?" Elliot smiled his famous Stabler grin.

"You know what I mean. El, we should. I mean we really need to discuss…" Olivia's voice traveled off as Elliot placed his index fingers softly against her lips.

His voice was husky as he replied. "You are thinking too much, Liv."

"One of has to." Olivia replied quietly against his finger. Elliot stepped closer to her in the shower leaving her little room to back up as if that was even something she wanted. His hand snaked around her waist and his lips brushed softly across her ear.

Elliot whispered. "Go ahead. Talk all you want. I am listening." He proceeded to place kisses down the column of Olivia's throat. Kiss, suck, and repeat steadily moving downward.

"El, your. I am. Umm." Olivia was having a difficult time forming her words as Elliot continued to suck at her neck and his hands had traveled up to cup her breasts. He gently thumbed her nipples until they peaked in his hands.

He lifted his head from the crook of her neck. "I thought that you wanted to talk?"

"Talking is highly overrated." Olivia said consequences be damned she was going to take the lead this time. Olivia captured first his upper lip than his lower lip between her teeth pulling away when he tried to enter her mouth with his tongue. She pushed Elliot back toward the shower wall her hands splayed across his chest. Her eyes dropped down taking in the view. Elliot's body was thing to behold. His chest was taunt and outlined with muscles, a defined six pack that rival many a younger man, strong muscular calves, and that package. That package of manhood took her breath away. He was erect, thick, and long. Olivia lightly ran her nails down his chest as she kneeled down in the shower. Her face eye level with his erection, she hesitated for a brief second she had not done this in a long time not since Harris but she wanted this. Olivia leaned forward taking him gently but firmly in her grasp. She let her fingers gently coast up and down exploring this new territory. She loved touching and watching his face contort in pleasure. She began a slowly and steady rhythm up and down the length of him. She loved the feeling of him hot against her skin so soft yet hard. Her hand did not quite meet around him due to his thickness. She was not surprised at the soreness between her legs now that she was up close and examining him. Her other hand lightly cupped his testicles which were drawn up tight.

Elliot has in nirvana. He was trying very hard not to cum in her hands. Olivia hands moved in a nice steady rhythm up and over and down. It was bliss. Then, she leaned forward and gently ran her tongue up his length.

"Oh God, Liv." Elliot moaned his hand reaching, grasping for the wall.

Olivia smiled hearing the desperation in Elliot's voice she licked the tip of his erection before taking him into her mouth. He was too long for her to take him entirely in her mouth but Olivia worked on relaxing her throat muscles so that she could take him in as far as possible. She could hear his moans getting louder and steadier. She sucked more firmly and reached her hands around to his butt. Olivia loved his ass. She caressed the tight muscles she found there. She slipped one hand up to grab his. She brought his hand back down to the back of her head and released it. She slipped her hand back to his butt and gave her mouth over to him completely.

Elliot's fingers fisted in Olivia's hair as he desperately tried to stay in control. His hips bucked against her involuntarily. Her mouth was a warm, wet haven. It was so good that Elliot thought, I am going to pass out.

"Liv, oh, oh, oh god!" Elliot grunted. "Fuck!"

Elliot jerked back as much as he would love to come into her mouth; he needed to come in her body. He grabbed her under the arms and jerked her rapidly up off her knees. Elliot turned them around quickly and leaned down grabbing her by the back of her thighs he opened her for his entry.

Olivia was stunned barely having a second to realize what was happening she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She gasped as he thrust into immediately and fully slamming her back against the shower wall. Olivia could not move as Elliot pummeled into her his eyes fixed on her.

Elliot grunted as he thrust into her hard and deep. She was wet but still tight as hell making Elliot quickly lose his grip on reality. He could feel the tingling building up in his abdomen.

"Olivia, baby. You feel so good. So good inside" Elliot cooed into her mouth.

"El, please don't stop. So good." Olivia moaned.

Elliot shifted and grunted out several explicatives as the new position drove him deeper into her tightness.

"Oh god, Olivia. Right there." Elliot grunted.

"Oh, oh, oh yes. Right there. Elliot" Olivia cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She watched Elliot's face contort his eyes closing as he thrust and held spilling into her.

"Olivia!" He cried out.

Olivia felt his warm fill her as she held on tightly. She felt him trembling against her with the weight of holding them both up. Olivia let her legs slide down.

Elliot raised his head from the crook of her neck and gently kissed her.

"Don't." He whispered.

"Don't?" She questioned.

"Not yet. " He said softly. "I love being inside you."

Olivia felt another piece of her heart slide away. "I love you inside me." She whispered back. "So much, EL."

Elliot pushed her wet hair back from her face his fingertips lightly trailing along her jaw as they stood there in the shower with him still inside her.

Several kisses later, they reluctantly detangled themselves. Olivia gasped a little as he pulled out.

"Are you sore, baby?" Elliot softly asked.

"It's okay." Liv replied quietly. "It's been awhile, El." She didn't know if she was embarrassed about that fact or glad. It was not as awkward as she would have envisioned being naked in the shower talking with him about his being inside her.

Elliot reached for her. "I could make it better."

Olivia moaned a little. "I know how you making it better will end." Olivia grabbed his searching fingers.

"Please?" Elliot pouted. "I will be gentle."

Olivia laughed. "El, I need to finish my shower. Go make us some coffee, please."

Elliot shook his head and kissed her softly. "Okay."

"EL?"

"Yeah?" Elliot replied.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and leaned forward to gently press her lip to his. Olivia smiled against Elliot lips as his hands dropped to her butt and his tongue prodded against her lips. Olivia pulled back. "Coffee."

Elliot groaned and leaned forward grabbing her. "More."

Olivia kissed him softly again before releasing him. "Coffee, please."

Elliot reluctantly detached his self. He dried off with Olivia's towel and headed into her kitchen. He started the coffee and checked out the refrigerator. Since having Calvin, Olivia had gotten better at stocking something other than takeout. He grabbed the carton of eggs and a pan from the overhead cabinet. He started in on the eggs popping some bread into the toaster. He heard the doorbell ring. Elliot looked at Olivia's kitchen clock. It was only 0745. He walked to the front door and opened it wondering why they hadn't buzzed figuring it was one of Olivia's neighbor's. Elliot swung the door open standing shirtless in his unbuckled jeans. His wife stood on the other side of the door, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia stopped in the hall. She had her towel clutched around her waist as she stared at Kathy Stabler standing in her doorway.

I only got one review on the last chapter so I hope people like this chapter a little better. I personally was not as happy with the second chapter myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Chapter 4

Olivia could not believe this was happening. Crap, this was worse than a bad soap opera. Olivia met Kathy's eyes and winced at the unadulterated anger she found there.

Kathy was the first to speak. "Wow. I mean wow what did take you to jump into her bed Elliot, seconds?" Before either one of them could reply to what was so obvious a rhetorical question, she corrected herself. "Oh, I am sorry; it couldn't have been mere seconds. I mean the drive over is like twenty five minutes or thirty minutes and I imagine there was some small talk before you stuck your dick in her what another ten minutes." Kathy smirked. "What is that like 40 minutes tops to get her to drop her pants."

Olivia visibly cringed at the rage rolling off Kathy Stabler but she sucked in her breath when she dared to look at Elliot's face, he was livid. His jaw working, his face was almost a purple red from the blood flowing up to it a response to his body's anger. His hand gripping the door now was turning white at the knuckles. "We are not having this conversation here and now." Elliot spoke carefully enunciating each word. "And you are not talking to her like that. Ever."

Kathy laughed bitterly. "Really, really that is so rich Elliot. Why should we not have this conversation here with her? I mean she is really a huge part of our lives, thanks to you. Now, that you are fucking her she is really part of the family." With that remark Kathy pushed past Elliot into the apartment, walked down the hall past Olivia who had not moved from her place and plopped herself onto Olivia's sofa.

Elliot slammed the door the sound reverberating through the apartment. He stormed past Olivia stopping briefly to look at her. "I will take care of this." His eyes softened. "I am sorry." He continued down the short hall and into her living room.

Olivia turned and walked quickly to her bedroom to get dressed figuring maybe she would feel less emotionally exposed if she was not so physically exposed. As she shut the door, she could hear Kathy call out. "Don't get dressed for my benefit." Olivia quietly closed her bedroom door and leaned against it closing her eyes. Oh god, this was not going to be good she thought. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes quickly. What does one wear when confronting your best friend and lover's wife? She would have laughed if she didn't feel so absolutely sick to her stomach. She could hear snippets of conversation as their voices escalated. Dressed, Olivia wondered whether she was actually supposed to go out there. Would it help or make the situation worse. She knew the recrimination that Kathy would be throwing her way was somewhat deserved but it was like that expression the tea pot calling the kettle black and she was very afraid her anger would get the best of her.

Elliot in the living room was not fairing any better. His control of his anger was boiling over and out of control.

"I cannot believe you coming here and calling me a cheating piece of shit. Did you conveniently forget that I walked in on you fucking some guy in our own bed?"

"Oh, do you get morality points for fucking her outside our bed? Well, I think I might have to deduct a few, Elliot. I mean there must be at least a few deductions for fantasizing about fucking her in our bed!" Kathy shouted and she knew she was being a bitch. She hated herself for it. She had been having an affair for months, she was not happy in her marriage and not in love with Elliot anymore. However, the thought of Olivia and him drove her crazy. All those years of competing with her for Elliot's attention and worse yet not being able to hate her because damn it she was actually a good person burned Kathy to her core. She wanted to hate her so badly for being everything she wasn't to Elliot but she couldn't because over the years Olivia had supported their marriage, protected Elliot, helped their children, and helped delivery Eli. Kathy knew with absolute certainty that no matter how in love with Elliot that Olivia was and she had no doubt of that fact that Olivia Benson would have never step over the line unless Kathy gave her an excuse. And that was what was fueling Kathy Stabler's anger she had given her the excuse and she knew that Olivia would not be some random fuck to her husband. She feared that Olivia was actually the real thing, the person he was meant to be with and that hurt with an intensity that she could not put into words.

"Do you really want to have that same argument, again? I have never cheated on our marriage. Never." Elliot said through clenched teeth. "I cannot and will not be responsible for your over fucking active imagination!"

"My damn imagination is just fine. You go ahead and lie to yourself Elliot. You may not have touched her but you fantasized about it, you wanted it, and I know it." Kathy stood up in his face. "Admit it!"

"You want me to admit it. Okay, I have wanted her for forever. I imagined fucking her so many times and in so many ways that I have lost count!" Elliot smirked.

Kathy slapped him hard.

"More than that Kathy, I imagined making love to her, making her mine forever." Elliot continued now on a roll.

"Shut up!" Kathy screamed at him. "I hate you. I hate you!" Kathy glared at him.

Elliot softened seeing her shaking now with the effort to control her anger. "Kathy, I don't want to hurt you." Elliot started.

"Don't worry, Elliot. You can't hurt me I have been over you for a very long time. Last night was not the first night that I had another man in our bed." Kathy smiled seeing him flinch. She knew that she was destroying everything good tearing it apart before her own eyes.

"Get the hell out of this apartment!" Elliot yelled back at her.

Kathy turned and stormed out almost running over Olivia in the hall. She looked at her the tears threatening to spill over. "I fucked up."

Olivia shocked watched Kathy walk out the door. She swallowed hard and proceeded to the living room. Olivia carefully approached Elliot who was now pacing the room his anger barely contained. Olivia wrapped her arms around herself in protection not because she physically feared Elliot's anger but she was very afraid of conversation that they were about to have. Would he regret what they had done?

"Elliot?" Olivia questioned. He looked at her the furiousness in his eyes scared her and she took a step back.

Elliot stared at Olivia her arms wrapped around herself protectively and felt his anger dissipate rapidly. This was not her fault and he did not want her to think that for one second.

"Liv, I am sorry that you had to hear that." Elliot began. "I know that she is mad and I am mad." He sighed. "I am so sorry for bringing this shit into your life."

Olivia nodded not sure how to respond. She bit her lower lip and waited for him to continue.

"Liv." He whispered and extended his hand to her.

Olivia slowly uncrossed her arms and walked to Elliot slipping her fingers into his. He pulled her tightly to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia mumbled against his chest. "We really do have to talk, Elliot."

"I know." Elliot replied softly dropping a kiss on her hair and resting his chin there.

Olivia sighed contentedly despite the circumstances there was nothing quite like being in his arms. She could stay like this forever.

Elliot pulled back softly and looked down at Olivia. "Okay, let's talk."

Olivia nodded and walked over to the couch. Elliot's fingers still remained laced through hers. They sat quietly on the couch.

Elliot grinned at her.

"What?" Olivia said surprised by the smile.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this?"

"Um, I think we already did that, several times, Elliot." Olivia said smiling.

Elliot's smile widened. "I wasn't talking about that Benson. I was talking about us."

"Us?" Olivia replied her heart was beginning to race and she wondered if he could feel the shaking in her hand.

"Yes, us. Our relationship." Elliot confirmed.

"El, we had sex. I mean is this a relationship?" Olivia hesitated. "I mean what is this?"

"I guess we are going to have to figure that out, Liv. But we both know this isn't just about sex. Though, the sex is indescribable. I mean there are no words for that." Elliot smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Are you trying for some more?"

"I want more of everything." Elliot whispered his voice dropping several octaves. "I want more of you, more of your heart, and more of your body."

Olivia heart was pounding so loudly in her ears she could barely think straight. She leaned forward running her fingers along Elliot's face watching him close his eyes in response. Her fingers traversed his jaw line the early morning stubble rough underneath her finger tips. "I want more too." She whispered and lightly touched his lips with hers. Kissing him was an experience that Olivia wished she could bottle up to save and open over and over as she wished. His lips were so incredibly soft and pliant against hers. They sat there gently kissing their lip meeting over and over brushing together softly and slowly drawing each other out. His tongue glazed her lower lip gently parting her mouth. Olivia moaned her mouth opening underneath his. Their tongues caressed exploring the caverns of the other's mouth. Olivia sucked his tongue sighing sweetly. Their kisses began to grow in intensity as their lips pressed more intently against one another. Elliot's hands reached out grasping her around the waist pulling her body flush against him. Elliot groaned their position on the sofa was not nearly close enough. He turned and leaned back against the sofa pulling Olivia with him so that she was straddling his waist. He tugged her tightly to him.

Olivia smiled against his mouth as he tugged her body flush against his. She could feel his erection pressing into her insistently. She grinded her hips down against his and felt Elliot jerk his hips upward. Olivia ran her hands up his still bare abdomen, across his chest, and up to the nipples of his chest. She could feel him growing harder as her fingers played with his chest. She lifted her mouth from his and brought it to his ear catching the lobe between her teeth and letting her warm breath brush across his ear. It was about time she had a little fun teasing Elliot. She kept the rocking of her hips slow and steady as she pulled back from him to slip her shirt over her head. She took in Elliot's half lidded gaze. She slowly reached behind her back. She locked her eyes on his and undid her bra clasp. She let the straps slip slowly down her arms so that the cups dropped away from her breasts even slower. She watched his gaze lower to her breasts his pupils dilating the lust evident. Olivia felt his hands sliding up cupping her breasts thumbing her nipples. He caught them between his thumb and index finger and gently tugged. Olivia let out a small cry of pleasure. She leaned into his touch, moaning.

Elliot smirked watching her expression her beautiful caramel colored skin now tinted pink with her arousal. Her lips open slightly her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. Elliot groaned feeling her hips now rocking a little faster on his lap. He slid his hands around to her back and brought her flush against him, skin to skin, breast to chest. They both moaned in unison at the sensation.

Olivia lifted her head to kiss Elliot's lips. "Oh, God." She muttered.

"Liv." Elliot pleaded. He nudged her backward and Olivia understanding stood up. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans sliding them down her hips taking her underwear with them. Once they were off her, he quickly stood up to take his own off but Olivia pushed his hands away her own making quick work of his pants. Olivia smirked seeing that he was commando. She dropped onto her knees and after planting a kiss on his already wet tip she took in her mouth.

Elliot groaned his hips rocked against her mouth involuntarily. He made the mistake of looking down to find her looking up her eyes wide with desire as she sucked him.

"Baby." He moaned.

Olivia knew what he wanted she pulled away softly planting a little kiss again on the head. Elliot's fingers laced in hers bringing her up to stand beside him. He sat back down on the sofa and Olivia slowly straddled him. She lowered herself downward feeling him slip between her wet lips his tip searching for its home. She felt him breach her opening and push the head in, the familiar pinch and stretch causing her to gasp a little. Elliot's voice was against her neck whispering words of encouragement.

"Oh, Liv. Baby, you feel so good." Elliot cooed against her neck. His hands were on her hips guiding her down on him. "Please baby, all the way."

Olivia's muscled tensed in her thighs are she eased her way further down and he eased his way further into her. The position allowed him to slip even deeper into her as she lowered onto his lap fully.

"Oh God." Olivia gasped as she was flush against him. God, he was so deep inside her. Her eyes looked at Elliot only to find him staring back at her.

"I love you." He whispered. "I have loved you for so long Olivia Benson." Elliot brushed her hair back from her eyes and watched a tear trickle softly down her cheek.

Olivia shook with the enormity of it all. "I love you. I have loved you forever, Elliot Stabler." Olivia whispered breathlessly.

They both began to move in unison. Him this way and her that way their eyes remained locked and unblinking. Their bodies began to move faster grinding against each other as deeply as they could. The sensation was intense as their orgasms built up to a mutual crescendo.

They both cried out as they spilled over into nirvana together their cries of pleasure resonating off the apartment walls.

Olivia dropped her head against Elliot's chest trying to catch her breath. God, this was so good. Olivia's body was still humming with the aftershocks of their love making. She could their wetness mingling inside her. Sticky and warm, it was a welcome feeling. Olivia nuzzled against him relishing the feeling and scent of him.

The cell phone rang on the small table beside her sofa. Elliot frowned but reached for his phone. He picked up. "Stabler." He said more than a little out of breath.

"Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah." Elliot answered trying not to sound like he hadn't just finished making love to Olivia.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Cragen asked suspiciously adding. "And why are you answering Olivia's cell?"

What will they say? Being saved is a great thing but dealing with the realities after it is an all together different ballgame. Next chapter, dealing with work, will they be able to keep their hands and thoughts off each other?

I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. I love to write. Thank you again for taking the time to read my story. I love the reviews, they are truly awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Chapter 5

Elliot hesitated. What the hell was he going to say? He swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing. "I guess Liv and I mixed up our phones earlier tonight." He paused trying to catch his breath before he continued. "Sorry, it took me a minute to pick up I had to run to the kitchen to get it."

Cragen similarly paused, thinking something was off about the explanation. "Yeah well I need Benson and you, we caught a case."

Cragen continued on going over the details. Olivia lifted her head off Elliot's chest and shifted slightly. Elliot groaned involuntarily as he was still inside her.

"Elliot?" Cragen repeated. "Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Elliot answered him back quicker and less breathless this time.

"Good. And Elliot after you call Benson on your phone you might want to see a doctor about that shortness of breath and groaning. That doesn't sound too good."

Elliot barely had a chance to answer before he heard Cragen's phone click.

"That was Cragen." Olivia stated.

Elliot nodded.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Olivia asked.

"I honestly don't know." Elliot replied. "We have a case, though."

Olivia nodded and lifted herself off of Elliot's lap wincing as he slid out of her.

"You okay." He asked.

Olivia smiled back. "I am okay." She leaned forward lightly brushing her lips against his. As she pulled away, he reached his hand out and curled it around her neck bringing her lips back to his for a deeper kiss. His tongue stroked inside her mouth. Olivia could feel the kissing intensifying and she knew they were close to being out of control again. She pulled away. "We have to go, El."

Elliot whined in response but let her up reluctantly.

Elliot and Olivia quickly changed into the clothes and head to the crime scene.

Olivia was amazed at how well everything had gone at the crime scene. She and Elliot had quickly slipped into their Benson and Stabler mode. She actually felt relief that the normal tension that had been there over the last decade seemed to have dissipated something better in its place now. She smiled at him over her computer. She loved to watch him as he squinted at his computer, rubbed his neck, and stretched back in his chair. She had seen that three step move many times before but there was something different now. Her heart gave a little catch as she studied him.

Elliot looked up and caught Olivia's eye. He smiled softly at her. She looked beautiful sitting there with light from her desk lamp casting a soft shadow. He watched her smile back at him and felt his own grin widen.

Munch tossed a wad of paper at his partner Fin trying to get his attention. He leaned forward when Fin finally looked up.

"What?" Fin asked aggravated at being interrupted in finishing his DD5 that needed to be completed prior to going home.

Munch raised his eyebrows and cast a glance in Olivia and Elliot's direction.

Fin looked over at them intending to be quick and to shut Munch up. Fin's eyes narrowed slightly there was definitely something up there. They were sitting at their desks like matching book ends smiling at each other. Fin waited for them to look away or break eye contact but they didn't. He shook his head at Munch; he had given up trying to figure out that crazy relationship a long time ago.

"I am finished." Olivia piped up her eyes still locked with Elliot's.

"Me, too." Elliot grinned as he stood up. "I will give you a ride."

"You may want to wait on that." Huang said as he walked into the squad room shaking water everywhere. "It's a torrential down pour out there."

Olivia tried to hide her disappoint at waiting even a half hour to be with Elliot alone. It was hard to resist the feelings now that they were back at the station with only paperwork to occupy their minds.

Elliot saw her expression and there was no way he was waiting either. If they had to stay he feared he would take her in the cribs.

"I think we will be okay." Elliot replied.

Huang shrugged. "It's coming down pretty hard."

"We will be fine." Olivia grabbed her coat. "Elliot is an excellent driver." Olivia smirked thinking Elliot was an excellent at many things.

They walked downstairs and by the time they got to the front steps, they could hear the loud crackle of thunder.

"Ready?" Elliot nodded at her.

"Ready." Olivia replied.

They stepped outside both a little stunned by the down pour of rain as they ran to their car which was inconveniently parked around the corner.

"Shit." Elliot said once they were seated in the front of the sedan. He would not be able to drive. The rain was coming down in a steady onslaught. He started laughing when he looked over at Olivia. She was completely soaked, her hair plastered to her face.

"What like you look any better." Olivia laughed. "We are going to have to wait." Olivia tried to look out the window but could see nothing but sheets of water coming down. It was like being encased in the middle of a waterfall. Olivia shivered a little.

"You know we should probably get you out of those wet clothes. You could catch pneumonia or something." Elliot grinned wickedly.

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "We are around the corner from our place of work and you expect me to undress in a car."

"No, I expect you to let me undress you and make love to you in this car parked around the corner from our place of work." Elliot replied scooting closer. "Liv, baby I don't think I can wait." His voice was husky laced with anticipation, want, and need. "Please?"

Olivia studied the expression on Elliot's face. She smiled."On three?"

Elliot nodded and they both counted down to three before opening their doors simultaneously to get out. Olivia jumped in the back seat. She looked at the door expectantly wondering what was taking Elliot so long. Elliot finally opened the door jumping in with a gym bag on his lap. Olivia raised her eyebrow at him in question.

Elliot grinned. "Blanket."

Olivia laughed but stopped quickly as Elliot moved closer reaching for her. His eyes dropped hungrily to her lips. Olivia shivered but not from the cold and wet, from Elliot's heated gaze. Olivia's eyes dropped to his full soft lips. They sat there for a second the air crackling with the energy of the storm and the electricity of their attraction, their lips only millimeters apart. They moved together hastily pressing lips, opening mouths, tangling tongues, and searching hands.

Elliot pulled Olivia's shirt over her head quickly not bothering with the buttons. His hands moved furtively pushing her tank underneath up and off. He quickly dropped his hands to her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping.

Olivia breathless tried to catch up with him, tugging at his shirt between kisses. The third time it slipped over his head and joined her clothes on the floor of the backseat.

"Up." He moaned as he pushed her pants and underwear off. Olivia quickly lifted and kicked her boots off once her pants and underwear were around her knees. Elliot pulled them the rest of the way off as she reached for the button of his pants. He shook his head.

"No." Elliot whispered. He eased her back on to the seat as slipped himself off the seat. His eyes hungry with desire roved her body. He lifted her arms above her head gently. "Keep them up." He whispered.

Olivia should have been worried about being naked laid out in the backseat of their police issue sedan but she wasn't her brain had long ago ceased functioning now that their libidos had taken over. Elliot leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He started just behind her ear sucking the skin gently against his open mouth tasting her. He followed with a gentle lick and tender kiss. His hand stroked the skin softly. The roughened texture of his palm brushed against the skin he sucked, licked, and kissed. He moved down the column of her throat slow and steady. Olivia's heart felt as though it would burst out of her chest. The ache between her legs growing in intensity and pressure. She could feel herself getting wetter and warmer as he continued on his path. He traced her collar bone from side to side with the same suck, lick, and kiss pattern followed by the stroke of his hand. He lingered above her breast but did not go there. Instead he continued the pattern below her breast down her ribcage. He brought her right hand back down and lightly ran his fingers up and down her arm slowly. He kissed the inside of her wrist and moved slowly up her arm trailing soft kisses and licks all the way to her shoulder.

"Oh, God." Olivia moaned wondering if her arm could possibly be an erogenous zone. He kissed his way back down slowly sucking a little at her wrist before moving her arm back in place above her head. He kissed below her left breast trailing downward in the same pattern before treating her left arm to the same treatment. Olivia was writhing on the backseat. She gasped as Elliot licked her right nipple softly. He circled at with tongue enjoying watching it harden more under his gaze. Olivia arched her breast up to his mouth.

"Please." She moaned.

Elliot grinned gently he circled her nipple again loving how distended her nipples became. He gently closed his mouth over her nipple sucking it gently.

Olivia gasped at the sensation. It was as if her nipple was directly connected to her core as the electrical current ran from one area straight to the other. His mouth was warm and wet over her nipple, his tongue playing with it. Olivia arched her hips off the backseat. She was going to come; she felt the sweet pressure between her legs building.

"El…" She strangled out brokenly. He just sucked harder as his other hand began light tugging at her other nipple. She could feel the increasing warmth and wetness; she was aching for him to be inside her.

"Now, please, El." Olivia whispered breathlessly.

Elliot shook his head from side to side ignoring her requests. He lightly bit down her nipple and felt her body arch up in the air as she cried out.

Olivia gasped at the soft orgasm that washed over her. Elliot gently kissed first her right and then her left nipple before beginning his descent downward. Olivia was still in shock that Elliot had made her orgasm from touching her breast and kissing alone. Olivia struggled to come back to consciousness as Elliot shifted his position moving between her legs. Olivia blinked looking at him realizing somewhere in coming down from her high that he had removed the rest of his clothes. Olivia watched as gently parted her legs lowering his face between. Olivia willingly parted them waiting. He kissed her right thigh gently followed closely by his palm stroking and massaging the skin and muscle he found there. He continued this motion lifting her leg to kiss all the way to her ankle. It was a precarious position but they managed as he gently placed her right leg back down and went to left which was pressed against the backseat. He then settled his mouth just above her entrance. She could feel his breath hot against her core. She moaned as his fingers rested above her clitoris. Elliot gently stroked her clit with his fingertips. He looked up and locked eyes with her. Olivia shivered in anticipation. Elliot lifted his fingers gently away from her to place them slightly higher to lift the hood of her clit so the bundle was completely and totally exposed. The muscles in her abdomen tightened as those in her legs shook as he delved his other hand between her lips gathering wetness and drawing it back up to her waiting clit. He rubbed his fingers in circles lightly at first. Then, he began to move them up and down just slightly off center where she liked it most. He watched her swell and distend under his direct touch.

"Oh, oh, oh….." Olivia moaned. "Don't stop." She pressed herself forward. "Elliot, El, Oh!"

Olivia cried out as another orgasm washed over her. She gasped as she felt him lower his hand pushing his finger inside her stroking upward drawing another orgasm out on the heels of the second. Olivia's body shook slightly coming down from this high, she struggled to even out her breathing.

Elliot smiled wickedly. "Turn over baby."

Olivia's body and brain were the consistently of mush at this point so Elliot turned her over himself. He laid her flat down on the backseat. Olivia felt his hot breath quickly followed by his warm lips on her back. She gasped as she felt his fingers stroking and caressing her ass as his lips made their way down her spine with the same suck, lick, and kiss pattern that he had performed on her front. Once at the base of her spine, he lightly bit her butt as his hands traveled down the back of her thighs. He stroked her thighs pushing them apart and settling his body between. He snaked an arm around her waist gently lifting her to her knees. His body curled behind her and she could feel his erection pressed against her back. Olivia raised herself up a little placing one hand on the door handle and the other against the window of the car. The rain had not let up and continued to pound the pavement, forming a grey curtain around the car. Olivia felt Elliot grinding against her his erection pressing against her backside rubbing and gliding along her ass them between her cheeks. She could feel Elliot grunt as he pressed intently and firmly against her. She could feel his length move up and down and against her rectum.

Elliot hesitated as his body wanted to move insistently forward. As he glided against her backside, he wanted her this way too. He had never indulged in anal, never wanted to but sorely tempted to plunge in as he wanted to take her in every way possible. He growled wondering if she had ever done that. Would she? Would he be the first if he did?

Olivia grasped the door handle slightly not willing to stop him if he took her from behind. She had not indulged in that act and had never really wanted to but Elliot was different. Her body tightened against him and she pressed backward rubbing up and against his erection.

Elliot groaned and the hand that was around her waist slipped downward and entered her with no hesitation. They both moaned. Elliot shifted pulling back slightly to grasp his erection and maneuver himself into her. He slipped his hands in the front out to her entrance opening her as he guided his cock into her. He decided to wait wanting them to be someplace where they could take their time if they were going to do the other knowing he would need to be even gentler with her. For now, his control was already on the edge. Olivia fingers splayed across the window and she and Elliot moved together. She thrust her hips backward meeting his thrusts. She felt his fingers find her clit as her stroked her clit in time with his thrusts.

Elliot's other hand rested tightly on her hip as moved against her. His cock warm and wet surrounded by the tight vice that was Olivia. Elliot could feel every inch of her inside walls as they molded around his cock. He raised her up against him so that they were now both on their knees. His hands glided from between her legs and on her hips up to her breasts cupping them and gently stroking his thumbs against her taunt nipples.

Olivia turned her head searching for Elliot's mouth. She moaned as their lips found each other and opened hungrily.

"Um…"

"Oh…"

Olivia sucked on his tongue gasping as he rapidly lowered his hands from her breasts to her hips and began to thrust faster holding her hips so he could thrust deeper.

"Liv…" He cooed.

He gently eased her back down lowering her upper body and arching her lower body. He stroked her again from the front as he precariously balanced on his knees.

Olivia moaned as she felt his thrusts picking up in speed. His hand slid down her back stroking her as pummeled into her over and over. His strokes were deep and he was hitting more than her G-spot. Olivia shifted on the seat trying to widen her legs wanting him as deep as possible even though he was already hitting into her cervix. Olivia pushed back harder, pressing herself as closer to humanly possible. His thrust bringing her closer and closer to another climax. God, she could not him close enough with each thrust.

Elliot feeling her walls clenching around him tighter and tighter brought both his hands around to her hips thrusting erratically. Her walls trembled around his cock sucking him in tighter. Elliot gasped and thrust past the tightness his hands digging into her hips.

"Oh! El! El! Elliot!" Olivia screamed her fingers so tight on the door handle that they were completely white.

"Olivia! Oh, God! So so so good, baby! So tight! Liv!" Elliot shouted thrust into her and holding himself deep as he came. Elliot could feel his whole body tremble and then he could only feel the pure pleasure he continued to spill deep inside her.

Olivia felt Elliot relax against her. He kissed her neck gently searching for her lips which she eagerly gave. Their tongues touching before their lips, they kissed greedily. Elliot sat back and pulled Olivia into his lap. He reached down and grabbed the blanket from the bag wrapping it around them cozily. Olivia let her head fall back onto Elliot's chest as she struggled to catch her breath. The rain was still coming down but slower now. She could make out the empty street if she squinted. She knew they could only stay like this a minute before they would have to get dressed and make the drive to her apartment.

"Olivia?" Elliot whispered against her hair.

Olivia smiled softly. "Yes?"

"Just checking in." Elliot said closing his eyes.

"El, that was…" Olivia started.

"There are no words." Elliot said as he kissed her hair gently.

"El?"

"Yes?"

"You hesitated before when we were…" Olivia began surprised to feel the color quickly spread up her cheeks.

"Yeah?" Elliot questioned his voice dropping a little his arm tightening around her.

"It…I would have been okay. If you wanted to, do you?" Olivia whispered the last part shyly.

"Yes." Elliot's answer was quick and decisive.

"I never did that." Olivia acknowledged.

"Me either." Elliot gently turned her face to his. "I want to do everything with you."

Their conversation was interrupted as Munch and Fin jumped into the front seat of the sedan.

Olivia grasped at the blanket pulling it up to her chin as Elliot yelled at them. "What the fuck are you doing in our car?"

Munch and Fin turned around respectively and stared at very wet Benson and Stabler huddled together in the backseat under the blanket.

Fin surveying the scene acutely aware that Olivia was obviously in Elliot's lap and looked like she had been thoroughly fucked, was the first to speak. "Dude, you are in our car."

Munch replied dryly. "I am not sitting in that backseat."

Author's Note: Thank you again to all that reviewed. It made my day! I hope you like this chapter. Up next what will they say to Munch and Fin? Will Cragen find out? Will Kathy cause anymore problems? Will they ever discuss their lack of birth control? And for the reviewers to decide should I take this to the next risqué step, the smut writing is completely new for me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Salvation Chapter 6**

There was an awkward silence that descended upon the group. Munch was still turned around in the front seat eyeing them both while Fin had quickly turned back around to the front and fixed his gaze out the window.

"We were wet. Our clothes were completely soaked." Elliot said.

The corners of Munch's mouth started to twitch a little at first and then he collapsed over in laughter. Tears were streaming down his face as tried to catch his breath.

"It's not funny." Elliot replied starting to get irritated.

Gasping for breath, Munch spoke up. "We really need to try that excuse, Fin. The next rainy night, we should try that excuse. See if it works for us. I can just hear it, honey our clothes are a little wet we better take them all off so we don't catch a cold." Munch cracked up.

Fin shook his head and groaned.

Laughing Munch said. "I have heard better excuses out of the mouths of babes, Stabler. And even if someone did buy that excuse why in the hell is Benson naked on your lap?" Munch grinned at Fin. "Can't wait to hear the reason he used to get a very naked Benson on his lap."

Fin groaned again. "No details man. Please I do not want any details. It like my sister on something."

"Sorry man, Stabler is screwing your sister." Munch cracked up again.

"Shut up, Munch." Elliot glared at him.

"Sensitive." Munch rolled his eyes. "Then you probably shouldn't have sex in public places."

Color flooded Olivia's cheeks; she quickly slipped off of Elliot lap trying not to wince as he slid out of her. She held the blanket tightly to her chin and grabbed her clothes off the floor of the car. She struggled into them. It was not a comfortable thing even as Elliot grabbed the blanket and held it high to cover her. Her jeans and shirt were still soaked not to mention her undergarments. It was gross and difficult to struggle into her still wet clothes. Once she had everything somewhat rearranged she held the blanket to cover Elliot as he too struggled back into still soaked clothes.

Munch had turned around and was now patting Fin on the arm. "It could have been worse they could have still been going at it and we could have witnessed Elliot's bare ass."

"You can shut anytime, Munch." Fin rubbed his face with his hand.

Suddenly Fin turned around and glared at Elliot. "Aren't you still married?"

Elliot glared back at him. "Not that this is any of your business but my marriage is over. I'm getting a divorce."

"When did you decide that?" Fin questioned.

"That is none of your business, Fin." Elliot said firmly. "Olivia and I are none of your business."

"Well you kind of make it my business when you fuck her in my car." Fin replied angrily.

Olivia grabbed Elliot by the arm as she could see his jaw starting to work and his fists tightening in his lap.

Munch leaned over the seat. "I really have only one question would you like us to drive up the street to your car?" He smirked.

"Fuck you, Munch." Elliot said sick of the joking. He jerked his car door open and headed for their car.

"Oh come on, Stabler. Can't you take a joke?" Munch said grinning.

Olivia sat there for a second before opening her door and running in the rain after Elliot. The rain had steadily slowed but she still ran to their car. She reached the car door and swung it open sliding herself into the seat.

"It was kind of funny." Munch grinned at Fin.

"You're an ass." Fin said glaring at him.

Elliot was sitting there hands on the steering wheel and staring straight ahead.

"El?" Olivia questioned gently.

"I shouldn't have done that." Elliot said not looking at her.

"What?" Olivia asked nervously.

He turned slowly. "The sex in the car."

Olivia swallowed hard. Did he regret it? Did regret being with her? Olivia suddenly felt very cold wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Elliot saw the look of hurt and confusion etched across her beautiful face. "Oh, Liv that's not what I meant, baby. I just shouldn't have put you in that position where someone could walk in on us and make something special just seem so not special." Elliot reached over gently and unwrapped her hands sliding his fingers into hers.

Olivia's stomach gave another lurch. She felt like she was on some kind of crazy ride like at Cooney Island only this one was emotional. Her emotions were all over the place and had been since he had showed up at her house that night. She smiled at him. "I am big girl, Elliot. I can take what they dish out."

"I know you can." Elliot sighed and slid closer to her in his seat. He brought their intertwined fingertips to his lips kissing the top of her hand. "This." He said. "Is off limits to anyone but us." He leaned forward gently brushing her lips with his. It was a soft sweet kiss lips gently pressed together filling them both with shared warmth that radiated through their bodies.

Olivia breathed him in as they sat together in the front seat of their car. Their lips hovering millimeters from each other, their breathing perfectly matched to one another. Olivia leaned in softly pressing her lips against Elliot's loving the warmth and pliability of his lips moving beneath hers. It was like a well orchestrated dance as their lips shifted softly against each other pressing deeper here, moving higher there, and opening a little somewhere in the middle their tongues happily joining in to tangle together.

They broke apart slightly, panting.

"Let's get you home and outta those wet clothes, Detective Benson." Elliot said winking at her.

"Sounds like a plan, Detective Stabler." Olivia said softly reaching over and giving his upper thigh a light squeeze.

They arrived back at her apartment only to find out the storm had knocked out the electricity which meant a long walk up seven flights of stairs. Olivia groaned when they finally reached her apartment wanting desperately to shed her wet, sticky clothes. They stumbled into the dark apartment while Olivia searched for her emergency flashlight she kept in the hall closet. "Shit!" She groaned when she bumped her head. She could hear Elliot laugh a little. Triumphantly she held the flashlight up and flashed it at Elliot. Elliot smiled at her.

"Do you have any candles?" he asked.

"Stabler, did you miss the fact that I am a girl?" She smirked.

"Not even close to missing that fact, Liv." He let his eyes run over her body lingering over her breasts and pelvic region. He licked his lips at her. "Not even close."

Olivia felt the blood rise up her neck and cheeks covering her in a pretty pink flush of color. "I have candles in the kitchen."

Olivia led the way. She reached up and opened the cabinet pulling down two large candles and an automatic lighter. "Ta da." She said as light glimmered and danced throwing shadows across the room. Olivia pulled distastefully at her shirt which was still clingy and damp.

Smiling Elliot asked her. "Why don't you take a nice hot bath?"

A long warm bath sounded like heaven to her. "Alone?" She asked.

Elliot nodded and smiled at her. "I need to call the kids and I'll light some more of these candles so we don't kill ourselves in here."

Olivia frowned more than a little disappointed that Elliot was not going to join her. He softly kissed her, handed her the candle, and steered her in the direction of her bathroom.

Olivia took her bath. She waited a while but Elliot didn't come in. She was more than just a little disappointed by the time that she got out of the tub. She slipped her robe on and padded into the hallway. She could see the glow of the candles from the living rooms as they cast shadows on the hallway walls. She walked into the living room and stopped stunned. Elliot had lit several candles all of which were placed in varying locations in the room from her end tables to her mantel bathing the room a soft hue. He had lit a fire with the gas logs in her fireplace in front of which he laid down her comforter and several pillows. He smiled at her from the floor where he sat naked. Olivia pulled her lip tightly between her teeth. She exhaled sharply.

"Come here, Olivia." Elliot said huskily. His voice was low and deep.

Olivia would have ran to him but she forced herself to walk at a somewhat normal race despite the fact that her heart was fluttering inside.

"You're over dressed, baby." He whispered kneeling on his knees his hand stretched out toward hers.

Olivia dropped her robe and kneeled down beside him. The light of the candles flickered over his face making it even more beautiful to her. She slipped her right hand through his as she brought her left hand up to his face tracing the line of jaw.

Elliot reached up and caught her hand bringing it to his mouth and softly kissing her open palm.

Olivia closed her eyes as felt Elliot's lips grazed her hand.

He brought her hand down to place it gently on his hip. He brought his own hand back up tracing along her face brushing her closed eyelids with his thumb, trailing along her nose down to cheeks, and around to her slightly parted lips. He ran his thumb lightly over her lower lip.

Olivia trembled at his touch. She flicked her tongue out touching his thumb just slightly. She was rewarded by his deep groan. She gently sucked his thumb into her mouth. She let her mouth slide slowly up and down the digit holding her lips tightly together to enclose him in the warmth of her mouth.

"God, Liv." Elliot groaned.

Olivia smiled letting his thumb slide gently from her mouth. They moved together simultaneously their knees bumping together first before their bodies pressed eagerly against one another. Olivia could feel the light sprinkling of hair on his thighs and chest press against her as his hardness rested against her lower abdomen. Olivia loved this feeling of him pressed so tightly against her body his heat rolling off him onto her. Olivia leaned into him seeking out his mouth. They pressed closer still even though it was not close enough. Their mouths opened against each others as their tongues seeked their respective entrances. Olivia sucked his tongue lightly into her mouth as her hands slipped to his shoulders trying to raiser herself higher against him the ache between her thighs so acute in need. She spread her legs and raised herself again eager to get him inside her.

"El, please." Olivia gasped.

Elliot could feel them quickly losing control. He grunted against her mouth and forced himself back. Olivia was panting her caramel colored skin flushed a light sheen of sweat making it glisten in the candle light. Elliot reached for her hand and urged her down on the comforter.

Olivia groaned but followed Elliot's wordless command. She laid down her eyes struggling to stay open, her chest heaving with want and need. She reached up as he kneeled over her and slipped her hand around his erection. He was long and warm; her fingers did not quite meet at the sides. Olivia ran her hand lightly up and down his length. He was hard but the skin was soft. She could feel the heat radiating off him. Olivia loved touching him there, he felt so alive underneath her fingers. She slipped her thumb across the head where he was wet already. She gently caressed the tip of him watching his face contort in pleasure.

"Liv." He groaned.

Olivia slipped her hand from him and raised back up on her knees. She brought her mouth close to him inhaling his scent. She leaned forward placing a light kiss on the tip before running her tongue down the length of him. She could feel him tremble and shudder. She placed her hand at the base knowing she would not be able to take him in all the way with her mouth. She slipped her lips slowly over the head taking it in and out of her mouth rhythmically. Each time relaxing her throat she took him a little deeper. She could hear his moans fill the room. Olivia moved her hand in junction with her mouth. She kept her mouth tight around his penis as she sucked. She looked up watching him.

Elliot could not describe the sensation as Olivia made love to him with her mouth. He looked down and his eyes widened watching her watch him. She was urging him on. He felt her squeeze and fondle his testicles as her mouth sped up its actions. Elliot groaned at the warm and wetness of her mouth reminding him of how incredible it felt inside her how tight and wet she got, how much he stretched her when he got all the way inside. Spots began to dance in from of his eyes as Elliot focused on the sensation of Olivia's mouth, thoughts of what she was doing, and thoughts of being inside her.

"Oh, oh, oh god…Olivia, God, Oh yes, yes, Liv!" Elliot cried out as his orgasm rolled through his body and he spilled into her mouth.

Olivia felt him jerk and spasm in her mouth. She felt the salty taste of him fill her. She swallowed all of it. She slowly let him slide from her mouth as he sat backward panting. Olivia smiled looking at him sitting before her unable to catch his breath, eyes closed. She had never done that action fully before certainly never let a man finish in her mouth. He was different she loved him with every part of her body and soul and so every physical part of her belonged to him. She was his and had been for a very long time.

Elliot gasped trying to catch his breath and clear his head. His breathing finally eased and he opened his eyes to see Olivia had laid back down on the comforter. She was smiling softly her brown locks strewn across the comforter. Her eyes were filled with love and lust, want and need. The combination of the shadows from the candles and firelight played beautifully across her face and body. Her long legs slipped against each other restlessly, her lips parted as her partner's eyes roamed her body.

"El." She said simply extending her hand to him.

Elliot moved forward reaching her; he leaned down gently and kissed her mouth slipping his tongue inside. Their flavors mixed and he could taste himself slightly in her mouth. He stroked her tongue feeling her shift under him as she tried to maneuver him between her legs but Elliot had his own plan. He shifted so that his thigh was between her legs pressing firmly against her core. Elliot felt her rock back against his thigh her center warm and wet. He lifted his head slightly breaking their kiss to watch her. Olivia's lips were slightly parted her face flushed as looked at him with eyes half mast.

"El, please." She moaned. She needed him inside her though the friction and pressure of his thigh was relieving some on the acute ache between legs if was not enough.

Elliot raised himself a little more resting on one arm; he left the other trail down her side skipping her breast moving along her ribcage down to her hip. On his travels back, he cupped her breast firmly in his hand. He stroked her nipple which was already pink and distended. He lowered his mouth to her lightly licking around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Elliot sucked the hardened pebble into his mouth working his tongue around it.

"God, Elliot." Olivia cried her back arching up thrusting her breast further into his warm eager mouth. She spread her legs further open and pressed her lower half more insistently against his warm thigh.

Elliot trailed his hand downward as he continued to suck her nipple in his mouth. He lifted his thigh slightly to touch her. She was warm and wet as he opened her. He stroked downward along the incredibly soft and sensitive skin he felt there. She was so wet his hand glided up and down easily. He dipped his hand lower tracing her entrance with his fingertip lightly before moving his hand upward to her clitoris. He opened her more self before replacing his hand with his thigh again.

Olivia moaned as she felt his thigh pressed so intimately against her core. He rubbed insistently and firmly against her. Olivia could feel the hair on his thigh rubbing her clit; she began to tremble at the sensation.

"Look at me." He whispered slipping his mouth off her nipple.

Olivia struggled to focus on his words her orgasm building fast. She raised her eyes to his.

Elliot used his free hand not supporting his weight to cradle her hip to assist her in her movements.

Olivia rocked unashamedly and rapidly against his thigh. She panted. "Elliot, El, EL, El!"

Elliot could feel her growing wetness against his thigh. He was so hard he thought he was going to come from the feeling of her against his thigh as she orgasmed. He tightened his grip on her hip moving her more rapidly needing her climax as much as he needed air to breathe.

"El, El, EL!" Olivia cried out.

He watched as her face contorted in pleasure as she orgasmed her wetness coating his thigh.

She panted underneath him. Olivia sighed happily as her body trembled with the aftermath of her orgasm. Her breathing somewhat steadier, she looked up at Elliot with sleepy eyes.

Elliot smiled down at her. "Better?" He asked.

"Umhm." Olivia whispered unintelligibly.

Elliot laughed a little kissing the tip of her nose first before moving to hover over her mouth as he whispered. "That's good because it's about to get much better."

Authors note: Who wants to see better? Thank you immensely for all the reviews and compliments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 7

Olivia's eyes widened. She did not know if she could take any better. She swallowed hard. Elliot laid her back down on the comforter. He lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Thirsty, baby?" He asked.

Olivia nodded.

Elliot got up and walked to her kitchen. Olivia watched him go letting her eyes roam freely over him over his strong shoulders, narrow waist line, and tight muscled ass. Naked Elliot Stabler was a thing of beauty. She raised herself up on her elbows as walked back in to her with a bottle of Fiji water in his hand. He took a long sip and she watched the muscles work in his neck as he swallowed. He handed her the bottle. Olivia sat up fully and took a sip.

Elliot smiled watching her. When she finished he took the bottle out of her hand and set it to the side.

"Sit on my lap." Elliot asked reaching for her.

Olivia happily obliged letting him lift her onto his lap as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands slipped around to rub slowly and softly up her back as he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Olivia kissed him back pressing her lips softly to his. She loved kissing Elliot his lip pressed against her fully the way he would kiss her lower and upper lip separately parting them gently so he could slide his tongue in. Olivia moaned as she felt his tongue stroke the inside of her mouth and glide across her own tongue. Their kisses were languid despite the very obvious erection pressed against her. They parted slightly and Elliot reached up to brush the hair that fallen forward in her face. He gently tucked it behind her ear. He nuzzled her nose with his.

"I love you."

Olivia trembled at the words. "I love you, too."

Elliot hugged her to him wrapping his arms tightly around her just holding her in his arms. Olivia felt tears burning behind her eyes. No man had ever held her like before, during, or after sex. No man had really held her like this period. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she tightened her grip on him. The sat like that for several minutes holding one another reveling in the closeness and peacefulness. Olivia felt him rub her back lightly releasing his hold.

He smiled at her lifting her off his lap. He smiled at the confused look on her face. He lightly kissed her mouth and eased her back on the comforter.

"Let me love you, baby." He whispered.

Olivia nodded closing her eyes. She felt Elliot's lip soft against her forehead placing a lingering kiss there. He kissed each of her closed eyelids. He rubbed her nose with his before dropping softly to her mouth. He kissed her gently parting her lips with his tongue. He laid down on top of her fully pressing the length of his hard body on hers. Olivia moaned and arched her body up wanting full contact. She could feel Elliot's chest hair brushing her nipples making her skin tingle even more. She could feel his erection resting against her abdomen. She could even feel his thigh strong and toned pressed tightly to her own thighs. He slowly lifted up on his arms moving his kisses to the column of her throat. He kissed all the way to her collarbone trailing his tongue lightly on the skin he found there. He kissed and sucked moving downward to her breasts. He ran his tongue along the light brown puckered skin that surrounded her pink distended nipple. He kissed the peak tenderly before lapping it with his tongue several times. He sucked her nipple fully into his mouth. He pressed his tongue firmly against the distended peak in his mouth while he sucked.

Olivia writhed underneath him struggling to separate her legs. She felt Elliot shift so that she could. She ran the bottom of her feet up along his lower calves. She thrust her pelvis up into his.

"Liv." Elliot cooed letting her nipple slip out his mouth. "Baby, I am going to enter you if you keep that up."

"Please." Olivia pleaded raising and spreading her legs.

"Oh baby." Elliot groaned. "Soon." He promised.

Olivia thrust up in response. She was rewarded with a deep groan that emitted from Elliot not mention feeling his cock jerk between them.

Elliot raised himself off of her a little more and eased his self down further breaking their pelvic contact. He heard her whimper.

"Trust me." Elliot said as he spread her legs even higher and further apart. He settled gently between them. He opened her fully with one hand and stroked up and down her slit with the other. Her skin was pink and slick. Her clit was slightly retracted letting Elliot know she was close to climax. He stroked her clit gently up and down slightly off center. He could hear her breathing accelerate. He replaced his fingers with his tongue licking her clit up and down rapidly before taking it in his mouth and sucking tightly. He kept his tongue pressed firmly against it inside his mouth as he sucked hard. He pushed his finger inside her entrance pumping in and out shallowly.

Olivia cried out as an intense orgasm moved through her body tingling in the base of her spine, flooding warmth into her core. The muscles in her abdomen and vagina tightened. She contracted rapidly around his finger and he felt a surge of wetness on his finger and hand. Elliot slowly eased up the pressure helping her ride through her climax. He smiled kissing her mound softly and pressing his hand over it as he kissed both her inner thighs gently. He kissed his way back up her abdomen and ribcage planting soft wet open mouthed kisses along her skin.

Olivia tingled all over. She felt Elliot raise himself over her again. She opened her eyes blinking at him so relaxed and happy.

Elliot smiled at the expression of bliss on her face. He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself slightly in his mouth. She wrapped her legs eagerly around his waist waiting to feel him inside her.

He reached for the pillow across from them and tucked it under her ass tilting her hips upward. He lowered himself and she felt the head of his cock slip between her lips. He thrust his hips forward.

Olivia moaned as she felt his cock slide inside. Her walls hugged him tightly. She slid her hand up and down his spine tracing lightly watching him rise up on the hands as he pushed into her. She smiled watching the expression of pleasure contort his features. His eyes dilated and half closed locked on her as he moved inside her.

Elliot groaned at the tightness of her body loving the feel of her molding over his cock as he eased all the way into her. He could feel every inch of her inside her skin hot and slick.

"You feel so good, Olivia. So tight." Elliot closed his eyes in pleasure as he sank all the way inside.

"El. You feel so good inside me." Olivia whispered lifting her lips to his. They kissed their lips latching onto each other eagerly.

They began to move together slow at first. As he thrust above her moving at a deep and steady pace. Olivia matched his rhythm quickly. Elliot supported his weight on one arm as he reached between them continuing his thrusts. Olivia felt him open her up so that her clit was exposed before pressing his pelvis against her.

"Oh, god!" Olivia cried as he thrust his pelvis tightly against hers rubbing her clit directly with each thrust. She could feel her muscles tighten and her toes curl.

Elliot groaned he could feel her tightening against him. He sped up his thrust keeping in constant contact directly grinding down on her clit.

Olivia screamed with the next thrust. "Elliot!"

He felt her walls contract tightly around him as was bathed in a sudden surge of wetness. Elliot cried out feeling his orgasm hit as his semen spilled out into her. "Liv! God! Oh! Liv!"

He collapsed on top of her. She mumbled something against his ear.

Catching his breath, he lifted slightly. "Baby?"

"Oh god!" Olivia said gulping in air. "I can't feel my legs."

Elliot laughed dropping his head into her neck. "That's okay, I can't feel mine either."

Olivia started laughing.

They smiled at one another and kissed gently.

"I'm hungry." Olivia whispered.

Elliot smiled shaking his head. "You're always hungry between you and Fin it's a wonder we keep the vending machines stocked."

Olivia smacked him in the arm.

"Ow!" Elliot said rubbing his arm.

"Do you want to have sex again, Stabler?"

Elliot shifted a little and lowered his voice. "Yeah." He kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Olivia moaned. "El, feed me first."

"How about you feed me first." He grinned back at her.

"Oh my god, El. You can't possibly." She shook her head in amazement.

Elliot groaned. "Keep moving like that, Liv and yeah I am gonna be."

Olivia smirked. She slid her hands up around his neck pulling him down to her mouth. "Feed me first." She said between kisses. "And I'll feed you dessert."

"Yeah."

"Anyway you want it." Olivia whispered.

Elliot pressed his lips to hers thrusting his tongue inside. Olivia opened her mouth willingly letting him plunder inside. She moaned she could feel him getting worked up again inside and out.

"El." She said against his mouth.

"Okay" Elliot groaned reluctantly as he pulled out of her.

"You want Chinese baby. We can order from that place around the corner."

"Mmm. That sounds good." Olivia said sitting up and reaching for her robe.

"You don't need to get dressed, baby." Elliot said.

"I should pay for the Chinese naked?" Olivia asked.

"Hell no." Elliot said.

Olivia laughed.

Elliot grabbed his boxer briefs and jeans sliding them on as he padded into her kitchen to grab the menu.

She smirked watching him even his naked feet were sexy.

Author's Note: Okay, I hope you like this chapter. I am not sure if I captured better but hope I did. Thank you to all those who are reading and to those who are reading and reviewing. I think I am getting addicted to the reviews. Next up: Dessert anyway Elliot wants it? Do we want dessert? More of Munch and Fin, too. Let me know what you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 8

After they had finished their Chinese food, Olivia padded into the kitchen. Olivia placed their leftovers in some plastic containers. She started washing their plates in the sink when two strong arms encircled her waist and a warm set of lips landed on her neck. Olivia smiled.

"Need some help?" Elliot asked as his lips pressed softly below her ear.

"Nope, I'm good."

"You sure are." Elliot seconded sucking her skin into his mouth.

"Elliot!" She laughed then moaned feeling his teeth graze her neck. "You better not be leaving any visible marks, Stabler."

Elliot grinned against her neck. "Not where anyone will get to see them. He untied her robe smoothing his hand inside against her warm stomach.

Olivia groaned. "You are insatiable, Stabler."

"You're irresistible and delicious." Elliot said biting the skin lower on her neck. "It's your fault."

Olivia giggled shocking herself. She was happy. The emotion was somewhat foreign to her it was usually a fleeting thing. She could actually count the times on her hand when she had been truly happy they were that seldom.

"I want my dessert, Benson." He said his voice laced with desire. Olivia turned around facing him. She smirked taking in his naked form. He had obviously ditched his jeans in the other room. She placed her hands on his lower abdomen tracing the taunt muscles that she found there. Her hands slid up slowly her eyes never breaking contact with his. She traced his pectoral muscles sliding her fingers over his puckered nipples. She dropped her head lightly running her tongue along his right nipple first then his left. She slowly slid her tongue against his skin all the way up his neck to his ear taking the lobe in her mouth she bit lightly before whispering in his ear. "How bad do you want it?"

Olivia barely registered what happened next as she felt her feet lift the ground and Elliot carried her out of the small kitchen back into the living room. She wrapped her legs around him to hold on to him. He did not head toward the comforter instead he headed toward her small dining table promptly knocking everything off of it with one hand before sitting her down on it. He pushed her down on her back running his hands all over the front of her body. His hands cupped and stroked her breasts. They glided over her ribcage holding on tight as they slid down to her hips. He stood in between her legs his hands slid to her clit and he began to rub it setting the pace and rhythm he knew she loved. Olivia grasped the edges of the glass table as her body careened toward a quick orgasm. He tugged her to the edge of the table cupping each of her legs in the crook of his arms. He leaned forward seating himself fully in one stroke. Olivia gasped her knuckles white where they grasped the edge of the table. He started slow with shallow strokes picking up speed and depth. Olivia moaned as he hit deep inside her. She was not going to be able to walk tomorrow that she was sure of. She felt him pull her forward lifting her off the table. She reached up wrapping her arms instinctively around his neck as he picked her up. He sat down in the chair with her poised on his lap. Their foreheads pressed close together. Their eyes locked as he slid his hands down to her ass guiding her in movements on his lap. They kissed eagerly and openly against each other's mouths. Olivia purred into Elliot's mouth her hips rocking in rhythm with his. She slipped her arms further down his neck to grip the back of the chair. It gave her much needed traction to rock harder and faster on his hips. Elliot's hands gripped her ass tightly grinding faster and faster. God, she would have bruises tomorrow. Their moans filled the room. He was so deep in this position. His eyes locked on hers.

"Olivia." He cooed. "Love you so much." His lips moved over her with firm intent. His tongue thrust into her mouth relentlessly mimicking their actions below.

Olivia grinded tighter against him as every thrust, grind, and rock was rubbing her clit and hitting just the right places inside her. "El!" Olivia began to feel the pressure intensify. Her muscles in her abdomen tightened as did the ones inside her vagina before she felt the rush of heat, wetness, and the sweet spasming of her walls around him.

"Oh my god, El!" She screamed. She felt him clench and thrust into her tightly lifting them both up in the chair followed by the warm sweet wetness of him spilling deep inside her. Olivia collapsed her head on his chest. She gulped in her air. She could feel his heartbeat racing inside his chest. It was thudding in time with hers. They were both slick with sweat. His hands slid up and down her spine tracing lightly. She could hear him gulping for air as well.

"Oh, god." She whispered in between pants.

Elliot grunted in response.

She started to laugh.

Elliot lifted his head looking at her curiously. He pushed her damp hair back behind her forehead.

"Wow." She said. "It really good we didn't know we would be this compatible."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, we would have never got any work done."

"You would have never got any work done. I can control myself."

"Really, Liv?" Elliot's hand snaked around caressing her clit.

Olivia gasped she was really sensitive down there and even Elliot's light touch made her moan.

"Okay so neither of us would have gotten anything done."

"Better answer, Benson." He softly kissed her.

Her head dropped back down into the crook of his neck.

"Tired baby?" Elliot said stroking her hair softly.

Olivia nodded.

"Hold on." Elliot stood up still inside her he carried her to the bedroom easing them into the bed together.

"I love you." Olivia whispered sleepily.

"I love you." Elliot whispered back before they drifted off to sleep.

The next day at work Olivia happily hummed as she filled out her DD5. She was sore as hell but she was so happy. Even Munch smart ass comment about her limping a little did nothing to bother her. She had cleared most of her and Elliot's paperwork by 1000.

Munch raised his eyebrow and grinned listening to Olivia's happy humming. It was pretty much just the two of them since Fin and Elliot had to go to court for the Ramirez case.

Cragen opened his door. "Benson?"

"Yes, Cap."

"We got a vic at Mercy."

Olivia nodded grabbing her jacket. Munch reached for his jacket but was stopped by Cragen's voice.

"I'll take the call with Benson. You see that pile of paperwork, John. I expect it finished today." Cragen said.

Munch groaned and resigned his self to ass duty for the rest of the day which sucked worse than court duty.

Cragen studied his detective as she drove to Mercy. She was smiling and humming something. One of those top twenty things that passed for music these days. Something was definite up the only problem was Cragen had no idea what it was.

They spent about an hour with the victim before they headed back out. Olivia smiled at her Captain.

"She gave really good details. I think we may get this guy quick."

Was that his Benson? Cragen wondered listening to her positive spin on things. He had always seen her as a realist.

"Oh, look a hot dog vendor. Let's get some lunch." Olivia said starting across the street.

Now he knew something was up. Olivia never ate vendor hot dogs or anything else that sold as food on the street. Olivia ordered a hot dog with everything. Cragen watched as she devoured it thinking he hoped she did not get sick later. He declined the hot dog himself opting for a safer option of a pretzel.

They headed back to the station. Cragen still a little surprised by her behavior but at least glad that his detective appeared happy. They went through the case on the board and Munch got a reprieve from his desk duty to help. Olivia studied the board for a couple of minutes thinking about her interview with the victim when she began to feel a little light headed. Cragen was saying something but his voice sounded distant as did Munch's.

Munch looked at Olivia her face had lost some of its color and she swayed on her feet. Munch realized quickly she was going to faint. He caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Liv!" He lightly shook her.

"Let's get her in my office, John." Cragen said.

Together they eased Olivia onto the couch in Cragen's office. She was coming around slightly by that time.

"Did I pass out?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Munch said.

"I am going to get you a cold paper towel." Cragen said leaving them for a minute.

"You okay?" John asked.

Olivia nodded sitting up a little. The dizziness seemed to have passed. She carefully swung her legs back over the edge of the couch.

Cragen came back with a small cup of water and a wad of wet paper towels.

Olivia smiled at their concern. "I'm fine."

She started to stand when a wave of nausea hit her hard.

Munch watched her face and made a grab for Cragen's trash can.

Olivia leaned forward vomiting as she clutched her stomach.

Cragen grimaced thinking to his self she should not have had that hot dog.

Munch rubbed Olivia's back as continued to throw up. Finally, stopping she wiped her mouth with one of the paper towels extended to her. She felt awful.

"Stay here for a while, Liv and when you feel like it we will make sure you get home." Cragen said. He drew the blinds and turned the lights down a bit to let her lay back down.

She was grateful she still felt weak and nauseous and the thought of a trip to the cribs made her stomach hurt more.

Fin and Elliot entered the station a short while later both tired from sitting through the long winded trial day.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked seeing her desk empty.

"She's in Cragen's office. She fainted and..." Munch did not have a chance to finish as Elliot bolted for the office.

Olivia's eyes opened at the sound of the door. She looked up at Elliot's worried eyes.

"I'm fine, El." He dropped down beside her and his eyebrow raised at the trash can sitting beside her.

"I just got a little dizzy and sick. There is a bug going around. You even said the twins got it."

"Munch said you passed out." Elliot said concerned.

"Just dizzy that's it really."

"I'm taking you home."

"That sounds like a great idea." Cragen standing in the door way seconded. "You do not come back until you feel better, Benson. That's an order."

Olivia nodded.

Elliot slipped his arm around her shoulders and underneath her knees scooping her up.

Olivia's face flushed pink. "El, I can walk."

"You fainted, I'll carry you."

"Not through the station, you won't." Olivia wiggled in his arms.

Cragen shrugged and opened the door for Elliot.

Olivia's face burned as Elliot carried her out past their desks and curious eyes of Munch, Finn, and Huang through the hall down to the elevator.

"I am going to strangle you." She whispered under her breath.

"I am not taking any chances with you, Liv."

"I have the flu most likely, El. I can walk."

"You're not walking."

Olivia groaned at his stubbornness. Everybody would be talking about this when she returned. They already were the fodder of way too much gossip.

When they reached the car he deposited her down onto the front seat.

"Stop pouting, Liv." He said.

Olivia rolled her eyes as he got in on his side. "I saw that Benson."

"You think we need to take you to the doctor or the ED?" He said as he started the car.

"Seriously, El? No way."

"Okay, okay baby. As long as you feel better but we are going if you get sick again." Elliot stated firmly.

When they got back to her apartment, Elliot tucked her carefully into bed encouraging her to take a nap which Olivia adamantly argued against. However, when he checked about ten minutes later she was sound asleep. He smiled tucking the sheets up and around her.

Olivia woke up at eight o'clock feeling so much better. Elliot was in the kitchen cooking macaroni and cheese. Olivia smiled sliding up behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She nuzzled her nose into the back of his shirt inhaling his scent.

"Marconi?"

"I thought it would be easier on your stomach. The kids loved it when they were sick."

"Mmm, sounds good. Can it sit for a bit?" Olivia asked.

Elliot turned around after setting the pan on the back burner. "Yeah, it should be okay."

"I want to take a bath." Olivia said.

"Okay." Elliot said.

"With you." Olivia grinning her hands dropping to the waist of his jeans.

Elliot smiled. "You feeling better?"

"I'm feeling great." Olivia said undoing the top of his pants with a wicked grin on her face.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Next chapter frisky Olivia and an explanation of her symptoms? Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 9

Olivia unzipped Elliot's pants slipping her hand inside his pants then into his boxer briefs. She stroked slowly up and down his shaft feeling him harden beneath her fingers.

Elliot groaned his eyes closed in pleasure. "Liv…" He half moaned her name.

"Mmm." Olivia whispered nuzzling her head against his tee shirt.

"Are you sure you feel better, baby?"

Olivia pulled back slipping her hand out of his pants. She smiled walking backward. "I feel great." She grinned at him and slipped her tee shirt over her head revealing her naked body as she leaned against the entryway. "How do you feel, detective?"

Elliot growled crossing the room in two quick strides he picked her up off the floor sealing his lips hungrily to hers.

Olivia moaned and wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist. They made their way toward her bedroom bumping into her table and the wall as they kissed their mouths devouring one another. Elliot took her straight into the bathroom. He smiled against her mouth depositing her on the sink.

Olivia tugged at his pants and boxer briefs pulling them down hastily. She pulled him to her with her legs wrapped around his waist. She slid both her hands under his shirt pushing it up and off as her hands traversed the landscape of his chest. Reaching up she wound one arm around his neck with the other she stroked him once more bringing in line with her entrance.

"Baby." Elliot whispered.

Olivia thrust her hips forward as she removed her hand letting him slide into her. She moaned happily ignoring the stretch and pinch that always happened with his entry.

Elliot grunted involuntarily. He was amazed at how wet she was already. He pushed in deeper feeling her thighs tighten at his waist and her heels dig into his back.

"God, Liv."

Olivia kissed him hungrily. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too baby." Elliot said sliding all the way in.

Olivia's hips rocked against his hips rapidly. She let out a low deep moan feeling her orgasm wash over her.

Elliot moaned as he felt her walls ripple around his cock contacting in rhythmic waves. She was so wet and excited that it took everything in him not to come right then watching her orgasm so quickly her face flushed, her lower lip caught between her teeth, and her eyes half mast. God, she was so beautiful. He continued to move inside her riding out her orgasm with her. He felt the contractions slow and Olivia's hips moved against his at a more leisurely pace.

Olivia smiled at Elliot pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "I love being with you."

"Yeah, I couldn't tell." Elliot said laughing softly.

"Then I will just have to show you." Olivia smirked biting lightly and teasingly on Elliot's full lower lip.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth eagerly seeking his. She stroked and caressed the inner cavern of his mouth with her tongue.

Elliot's thrust picked up in pace as he reached between them his fingers seeking out her clit. He stroked up and down keeping a steady pressure and pace.

"Oh God, El. Right there." Olivia moaned.

Elliot grinned feeling her thighs tighten even more around his waist. She pressed closer to him trapping his hand between them.

Olivia opened her eyes. "El, please." She whispered as his hand stopped moving.

"Baby, give me a minute." Elliot gently eased Olivia back to rearrange them. He opened her exposing her clit and pulled her tightly against him withdrawing his hand. He began to rock tightly against her grinding against her and her clit with every thrust.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Olivia gasped. "More, El." She whined. "Harder."

Elliot pushed her back down on the sink so that she was flat across it. A can of hair spray, a couple of bottles, and bottle of mouthwash hit the floor with a thud as he repositioned her. Olivia raised her hands up above her head placing them flat against the wall for traction as Elliot lifted and spread her leg capturing them in the crook of his arms. He leaned forward and grinded into her. Elliot moved rapidly and thrusting deeply feeling his control fall away as they moved in unison.

"Oh, El! God, don't stop…" Olivia cried out.

"God. Liv. Oh God!" Elliot said seeing little black spots dancing in his vision as her walls clenched gripping his cock like a slick wet vice. Perspiration beaded on his forehead and pooled on his abdomen.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Olivia cried out as her orgasm hit undulating through her body starting in her core and moving all the way to her toes. "Elliot!"

"Fuck!" Elliot cried slamming into her tightness pushing past the slick warm pulsating walls to seat his self deep inside her. His cock throbbed as he spilled into her. "Olivia!" He shouted.

Olivia swallowed gulping in air as she felt Elliot relax against her. She could feel his wetness inside her. She smiled removing her slightly numb fingers from the wall behind her.

"God." Elliot gasped. "Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Elliot groaned he knew he had been a little rough.

Olivia reached up running her hands across his now sweaty abdomen. "Oh god that was so good El."

He chuckled a little. "There are no words." He grinned catching her hands and lacing them with his.

"You ready for a bath?" He softly asked her.

Olivia nodded enthusiastically.

Elliot pulled her up gently kissing her lips softly. He gently eased out of her. He walked over to tub and turned on the water. Olivia slipped off the sink and slid up beside him. She kissed his back softly as reached for some bath oil and poured it in.

"Is that scented?" Elliot said raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's oil." Olivia laughed. "It makes the water nice and soft."

Elliot nodded and stepped into the tub. He reached for Olivia. She stepped in and they sat together in the tub as it proceeded to fill. Olivia laid back against Elliot chest as she sat between his legs. She closed her eyes relishing their warmth and closeness. He dropped a small kiss on her hair.

They relaxed in the tub for a bit until Elliot grabbed the soap and began cleaning her shoulders. He rubbed them gently soaping them up before taking the warm wash cloth and letting the hot water gently caress her skin clearing the soap off. His hands moved to the front this time soaping up her breasts. His hands cupped and caressed them making the skin around her nipples pucker and her nipples stand at attention. The soap and warm water added a nice slick slippery sensation. His thumbs caressed her nipples tugging slightly.

Olivia could feel the familiar ache growing between her legs. The need, desire, and want making her hips thrust up in anticipation. Elliot dragged the wash cloth over her chest letting hot water cascade down as it cleaned the soap from her body.

Her rocking hips did not skip his attention. He gently lifted her left leg resting in on the edge of the tub. He leaned back a little lifting her somewhat onto his abdomen. His hands traveled downward. One lifted and opened her as the other began to soft stroke up and down her slit. His fingers came to rest on her clitoris and he applied pressure gently moving in an up and down motion.

"Oh, El!" She cooed.

He moved harder and more vigorously until he saw her abdomen tighten. She thrust up moaning as she came. "El!"

Elliot lifted her and repositioned them as she brought her leg back down into the water. She raised up on her knees before easing down on his cock so that she was riding him reverse style. She moaned leaning forward her hands between both their legs. Elliot groaned as he ran his hands up and down her back as she rode him. It was a huge turn on watching her from behind leaning forward moving up and down on his cock. He knew he would not last long in this position.

Olivia gasped feeling Elliot's cock jerk inside her his hips thrusting upward. She knew he was close as was she. Her fingers were slipping against the bottom of the tub and the position was slight awkward to hold but the sensation was incredible. Olivia gave in and grinded tightly onto Elliot.

"God, Liv!" Elliot cried out. He barely felt her contractions start as he spilled over coming inside her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! El!" Olivia panted her walls started spasming and she felt Elliot filling her again.

Their mutual moans filled the bathroom as they came together.

The next morning, Olivia woke up grimacing as a wave of nausea hit her. She detangled her naked body from Elliot's and raced to the bathroom. She barely made it before she hurled all over the toilet.

Elliot woke up reaching for Olivia. He sat up quickly not feeling her next to him. He heard her vomiting in the bathroom. Naked Elliot ran into the bathroom. He groaned when he saw her naked form crouched over the toilet throwing up.

"Baby." Elliot said dropping down beside her he stroked her back softly.

Olivia moaned and not in a good way resting her head on the lid of the toilet.

Elliot noticing her shivering stood up quickly and went to the bedroom to get her one of his shirts. Coming back in, he slipped it over her shoulders before pulling her into his lap.

Olivia leaned back moaning her eyes closed.

"ER or doctor's office?" Elliot asked.

"El, it is probably the flu."

"ER or doctor's office, Benson?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Doctor."

"Okay, I am going to tell Cragen we will be out today."

"No." Olivia shook her head. "I will go by myself, El. He will think something is up for sure."

"I don't want you going alone, baby. You almost passed out yesterday."

Olivia knew he would not be deterred. "Okay, I'll call Casey."

"You'll call me right after?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded against his chest. She smiled feeling him brush a soft kiss on her head.

"I'm holding you to that, Olivia Benson."

Olivia smiled. "I promise."

Three hours later, Olivia and Casey sat waiting in Olivia's primary care office. Casey reading Cosmo and Olivia fighting off another wave of nausea.

"Olivia Benson." A young nurse most likely about twenty-two called out.

Olivia jumped up hauling Casey and her magazine with her.

The nurse took Olivia's height and weight before bringing her into an exam room.

"So what brings you in today?" She smiled snapping her gum.

"Nausea, tired, vomiting…" Olivia rattled off as the nurse nodded and wrote on the little clipboard.

"How long?"

"A couple of days." Olivia said.

The nurse proceeded to take her blood pressure.

"Do you take any medications?"

"No."

"Allergic to any medications?"

"Sulfa drugs." Olivia said.

The nurse nodded and slipped the blood pressure cuff off.

"Last menstrual period?"

Olivia paused. Last menstrual period? When was that?

Casey looked up.

The nurse looked at her. "Are you late?"

"My periods are a little irregular." Olivia said defensively.

The nurse raised her eyebrow. "Are you sexually active?"

Sexually active, Olivia felt her face redden as she had a flashback of her bed, the kitchen table, the living room floor, the car, the tub, and the sink. "Yes." She whispered slightly embarrassed.

"Protection."

"What?" Olivia asked.

Now the nurse was looking at her like she was a moron. "Do you use protection?"

"Condoms?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"Pill?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"IUD, Sponge, Diaphragm?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"Withdrawal method?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"Seriously, Liv?" Casey said.

The nurse looked at her incredulously. "You are so pregnant."

Olivia felt like she was going to pass out.

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews. They make my day! Hope you like this chapter. This is such a fun story to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 10

Casey hopped into the driver's seat of her Honda Civic. She shut her door and tossed the prescription into Olivia's lap.

Olivia gingerly fingered the package of prenatal vitamins in her hands.

"Seriously, Liv. You guys used nothing?" Casey asked staring at her strangely silent friend.

Olivia nodded.

"And you're surprised about this?" Her question carried that slightly superior tone that she used when arguing a case in court.

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned back against the headrest. Her phone sitting in her lap rang again.

"Are you going to answer? He's called six times, Liv. He is not going to stop." Casey said her eyes narrowed.

The phone stopped ringing as Olivia opened her eyes. "I don't know what to say to him, Case."

Casey studied her friend's pale face. She could see the tears brimming in Olivia's eyes.

"What do I say? He has five kids, Case. Five! Why would he want another one? What if he just thought I was on the pill? What if he thinks I did this on purpose? What if he still loves her?" Olivia fired out her questions in rapid succession.

Casey sighed. "Liv, honey you will never know till you talk to him. And believe me you are going to have to talk to him about this."

The phone rang again except this time it was Casey's. Casey looked at it and held it up to Olivia face.

"Talk to him, Liv." Casey said handing her phone over.

Olivia shook her head from side to side.

"Liv." Casey said exasperated with her friend. "Shit." She answered the phone.

"Hi, Elliot." Casey said glaring at Olivia. "She's fine. She's in the bathroom. No, they did some lab work. I think she turned her phone off in the office. They are pretty strict about that. Yes, I will. I promise. Of course, I did. She's fine. Yes. I am not lying. I'll tell her. Okay. Bye, Elliot."

"What did he say?" Olivia asked quietly.

"After barking at me for not answering my phone and freaking about why you weren't answering yours?" Casey inquired.

Olivia sighed. "He's mad."

"No, he's scared and worried." Casey said. "Call him, please."

Olivia nodded and picked up her cell dialing Elliot's number at work. It only rang once before he picked up.

"Liv?"

"Hi."

"God, why haven't you called?"

"I just got out of the office, El?"

"Are you okay?"

'Yes, I'm fine."

"What did they say was wrong with you? A virus?"

"They are running some lab work but they are not worried everything preliminarily was fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you coming back to work?"

"No, I'm going to take the rest of the day and rest."

"That's a good idea."

"Thought so."

"I will be a little late."

"Did you catch a new case?"

"No, I have to go by the house get some stuff."

Silence.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I will be home as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay. I better let you get back to work."

"I call you later."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Olivia clicked the end call key. She could feel the guilty stare Casey was giving her. Even without turning around to see her friend's expression she could feel the burn of that stare, the same stare she would direct at the perpetrators in court. It was designed to make you cave.

"I didn't want to tell him over the phone at work. Okay?" Olivia said defensively.

Casey arched one eyebrow in her direction.

"I will tell him. I just want to in person." Olivia added.

"Okay." Casey sighed. "Let's get you home, then."

After Casey deposited Olivia back at her apartment, Olivia decided to take a long hot bath and to be followed by a nice long nap. She woke up later than expected. The winter afternoon's shadow of darkness already encroaching on the day. It was after four thirty in the afternoon. She stretched in bed before rising and heading for the kitchen wearing only Elliot's navy blue NYPD tee shirt. She opened the refrigerator hesitating a moment studying the picture that Calvin had left behind. She wondered how he was doing as her fingers traced his name, her name on the picture. It still caused a tight ache in her chest when she thought of what had happened and she guessed it always would. She had come to care for and love that little boy like he was hers. But he wasn't her except for that short period of time. Her hand slipped down to cover her flat abdomen. This baby was hers. Hers and Elliot's but would he want this so soon in their relationship. He wasn't even divorced yet. He and Kathy had been down this road so many times and had always circled back. Olivia leaned her forehead against the refrigerator door wondering if this time would be the same and if it was how she would ever deal with the inevitable agonizing pain. The phone rang startling her. Olivia reached for it hoping it was Elliot.

"Hello." Olivia greeted.

"Hey, Liv." Gillian Hardwicke replied.

"Gillian?" Olivia questioned.

"Sorry to bug you at home but Cragen said you were off for the day and I really need to set up a time to go over your testimony with you."

Olivia listened as Gillian rambled on and she promised to set up a time the next day for them to meet up. After hanging up, Olivia looked at the clock again. Four forty five, Olivia sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went into her living room. She nestled herself in a corner on the couch and pulled the blanket resting on the back of couch over her. She flipped through the channels searching for an old movie. Finally, settling on something she liked.

Four hours and one movie later, Olivia had not heard from Elliot. She was pacing now and near tears vacillating between being horribly scared something had happened to being utterly convinced he was back with Kathy. Her emotions were all over the map, one minute she was pissed as hell the next crying. By nine thirty and no word she was livid. She turned off her cell in anger only to turn it back on ninety seconds later. She called Casey and invited herself over leaving a message that she might drop by. Olivia grabbed some things including a change of clothes which she stuffed in her duffel bag. Let him worry for a change. Olivia shoved everything in her bag before turning to go to the living room. She made it half way before a wave of nausea sent her reeling for the bathroom. She vomited repeatedly. She was surprised that she had anything left since she had skipped dinner and not finished the lunch that Casey had picked up for her on the way to her apartment. She laid her head on the toilet seat feeling dizzy, sick, and heartbroken. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks and she angrily brushed them away. She went to stand up and felt woozy. She grabbed the sink to steady herself. She took a deep breath and carefully walked back to the bedroom curling up on top of the comforter trying to let the nausea and dizziness pass. Her bed smelled like him. She inhaled deeply and felt a sob rise in her throat.

She woke feeling someone gently shake her.

"Baby?" Elliot asked.

Olivia groaned opening her eyes. Elliot was sitting beside her on the bed. Olivia blinked twice before sitting up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little before midnight."

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself protectively hoping the physical action would transcend to an

emotional protection.

"I'm sorry baby. Cragen gave us a case late and we had to drive to Jersey and Munch forgot his cell and

mine lost its charge." Elliot groused.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip. "Did you go by the house?"

"No, I was too tired and I wanted to get back here with you." Elliot said softly. "Baby, are you sure you're okay your eyes are red. Were you crying?" Elliot now looked very worried.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm fine just tired."

Elliot nodded and pulled his shirt off. Olivia watched him toe off his shoes then unbuckle his pants before removing them and his boxers in one quick movement. Olivia stood up as she was sitting on top the comforter. Elliot walked toward her but stopped when something caught his eye.

"What's that?" He pointed at her duffel bag.

"My work bag in case we get stuck in the cribs. I wanted to add another change of clothes." Olivia said feeling a little guilty about the small white lie but now looking at the bag she had no idea what had possessed her to think about leaving.

Elliot seemed to accept the answer as he lifted the comforter back and slid into their sheets. Olivia slipped in next to him. He reached for her.

"Baby." He pushed his tee shirt up and over her head. He pulled her flush against his chest. His lips softly grazed hers. He kissed her mouth gently. His lips shifted on hers pushing and pressing separating and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She responded to his kisses returning them with the same fever with which they were given. His hands glided up and down her back his fingers playing along the column of her spine. He rolled onto his back pulling her with him so that she straddled his naked body. His hands dipped from her lower back to her butt. His fingers caressed and cupped her there. They squeezed and explored dipping lower to where her thighs met the bottom of her ass. They moved inward dipping even lower to maneuver themselves to her entrance he slipped one finger in pushing into her deep. Olivia sat up rocking backward onto his finger. She placed her hands on his abdomen using his taunt muscles as traction she rocked lifting her hips to rub her damp core over his growing erection.

Elliot groaned feeling her wetness rubbing back and forth against his cock. God, it felt good but the contact wasn't enough. He withdrew his finger and brought each hand to rest on her hips lifting her gently shifting them until the head of his cock slipped between her wet lips. His cock slid between them seeking her entrance and finding it with little hesitation. He pushed in feeling her inner muscles grip him tightly as they clamped in resistance to the stretch.

Olivia moaned as he pushed inside her. She felt his tip push inside stretching her as worked his way inside her fully. Olivia thighs burned as she kept herself positioned above him. His hands were gripping tightly at the damp skin of her hips easing her onto him.

"Liv, baby I've been thinking about you all day. This, being inside you. God, baby just a little more." Elliot whispered huskily easing her further down.

Olivia gasped this position thrust him deep inside her as her body lowered flush against his. When she finally sat flush on his cock, she cried out a little. He was so deep. "El." She whimpered.

"Oh god. You feel so so so good. So fucking tight. God." Elliot cooed as he began to slowly guide her hips encouraging her to ride him.

Olivia moaned as she began to move up and down on him using her thighs to lift herself. Elliot was so deep inside her and the angle had him rubbing firmly against her G-spot with every forward thrust.

They moved together their body's slick with sweat grinding, rocking, thrust, and moaning. Elliot's hand cupped and caressed her breasts pulling lightly at her distended nipples. He pulled her down as he rose up capturing one in his mouth. He worked the little peak eagerly with his tongue. Lapping and sucking before he lightly bit at the nipple and was rewarded with an insistent grind on his cock. He let her nipple slip out only to reach for her mouth. Their lips pressed together roughly and aggressively together mimicking the rhythm between their lower halves.

Olivia broke their kisses panting. She shivered all over little goose bumps forming on her skin. She shifted on top of him and her eyes widened. "Oh god! Oh!" Olivia rapidly rocked her hips in that spot over and over. "Oh, Oh, Oh! Right there!" Her body surged forward eagerly seeking her release and with the third stroke she screamed. "Oh! El! Don't stop! Oh!" Olivia felt her abdomen tighten and her muscles inside contract wildly around Elliot's cock as he hit that smooth soft spot inside her.

"Liv! Oh yes! Yes!" Elliot cried out as she clenched and released against his cock rapidly. He spilled inside her his own orgasm reaching its peak and pushing him over the edge. His fluid spurted repeatedly out coating her thoroughly.

Olivia collapsed on top of him. She felt him lightly kiss her hair.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly.

Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed herself against him wanting to stay like this part of him. "I love you." She whispered.

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! She will tell him I wanted to build some anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 11

Olivia sat her desk staring blankly at her computer screen. She needed to focus. She needed to focus on work not Elliot. He and Munch had followed up on a lead from yesterday and Fin was in court which left her in the unit alone with nothing to distract her. She needed to tell him. Hell, she needed to tell Cragen. Her hand was once again resting on her stomach she wondered if that was something all pregnant women did. Her hand kept finding its way there protectively covering her still flat stomach. She sighed wondering how long Munch and Elliot would be gone and when Fin might be out of court.

Munch and Elliot pulled up outside the precinct. Munch looked over at Elliot who had been more than a little distracted today. "Did you give it to her?" He asked.

Elliot sighed and ran his hand down his face. "No."

"What if she freaks out, Munch. I am barely separated." Elliot said nervously.

"You love her, she loves you. It should be simple keep it simple. Tell her what you told me it is a promise for the future." Munch said.

Elliot nodded.

"And at the cost you spent you better give it to her." Munch stated looking at Elliot over his dark glasses.

Elliot nodded and reached for the car door.

Olivia looked up as they entered the station she smiled at them both. "Hi guys. How did it go?"

"Great." Munch said sliding into his seat. "We actually may have a lead."

"Good." Olivia nodded.

Elliot walked over to her desk he leaned against it. "Fin back yet."

"Nope." Olivia answered.

Elliot lowered his voice. "Dinner tonight?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Good, I'm cooking."

"Wow. What did I do to deserve that?" Olivia asked.

Elliot chuckled. "That thing this morning." He smirked watching her face redden.

The only caught one other case that afternoon. One that Olivia and Elliot worked together. They arrived back at her apartment around six o'clock. Elliot shooed her out of the kitchen which Olivia gladly complied with as she headed toward her bedroom. She placed her duffel from the other night back into her closet maybe she would take it to the office with her tomorrow. It was always a good idea to have extra clothes at their job never knowing how long a case might tie them up. She stripped her clothes quickly wanting to take a shower and change before dinner. She wanted to look her best when she told him. She showered in fifteen minutes or less and quickly came back into her room to change. She pulled out a lacy navy bra and underwear set. The bra was sheer with lacy edges and low cut cups. The underwear was all lace boy shorts that she new Elliot was so fond of. She pulled them on quickly before putting on a fresh pair of jeans that still fit her perfectly and a soft blue cashmere tee shirt that she loved. She headed back into the kitchen to find Elliot humming as he cooked.

"Hi." She said softly from the entry way. The smell of the food waffled out toward her and she was thankful her nausea appeared to have taken a hiatus temporarily.

Elliot turned smiling at her he walked away from the stove and gathered her in his arms softly kissing her lips. She moaned into his mouth kissing him back as shewrapped her arms around his neck. Elliot pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He deepened the kiss as his hand curved down over her butt squeezing and caressing.

Olivia pulled away breathlessly. "Wow."

Elliot grinned reaching for her. "Baby, come here."

Olivia shook her head and stepped back laughing. "I am actually starving."

"So am I." Elliot said stepping closer.

She giggled as she scooped her up in his arms lifting her off the ground. "That needs at least an hour to simmer in the oven." Elliot said kissing her mouth gently

Her carried her out of the kitchen.

"Elliot." Olivia said trying to be serious and not turned on.

"Mmm." He whispered against her mouth. He lowered them both to her bed. They kissed softly their lips pressing and tongues searching.

"El." She whispered half heartedly. "We need to talk."

Elliot raised his mouth above hers. "I know."

"You do?" Olivia said confused.

Elliot sighed laying down next to her on the bed. "Liv, I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something, first." Olivia said panicked. She sat up.

"It's about last night."

Olivia could feel bile rising up in her throat. She needed to tell him.

"I bought you a ring." He blurted out.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

They stared at each other stunned.

"You bought what?"

"You're what?"  
"Oh my god." Olivia said.

Elliot reached over his hand trembled slightly as he placed it over her abdomen. "You're…" He whispered not finishing his sentence.

Olivia nodded tears brimming and threatening to spill over her lids.

"I love you so much." Elliot said a single tear made its way down his face. "I love you, baby." He kissed her gently his lips softly capturing hers.

"I love you too." Olivia whispered.

Elliot pulled away softly he gently lowered his head to her abdomen placing a soft kiss where his hand rested. He slipped off the bed and walked to the dresser opening a draw searching for something.

He turned around a small box in hand as he walked to the bed. He kneeled down in front of her handing her the box in his out stretched hand.

"Munch and I found a little mom and pop jewelry store in Jersey and this was in the window." His voice shook slightly from the nerves. "I know this is too soon. I am not divorced but this is a promise that one day you and I will take this step. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Olivia. I have known it for a long time I just wasn't ready to admit it. I will love you for the rest of my life. You my best friend, my partner, and my soul mate. I thank god every day for you."

Tears were streaming down her face now. The ring sat perched in it's pretty little box. It was platinum with diamonds all the way around it woven into an infinity sign. He had bought a ring before he even knew about the baby. He wanted to marry her even before he knew.

Elliot picked up the ring his hands still shaking slightly. He drew in a deep breath. "Will you?"

"God, yes!" Olivia said extending her left hand. He slipped the ring on finger her hands trembling as much as his. He leaned in for a kiss but she stopped him pressing her fingers to his mouth. "I love you Elliot Stabler. I have for as long as I can remember. You are my best friend, my partner, my soul mate, and love of my life. I will love you as long as I live. You renew my faith in God and everything good about this world."

Elliot rose off his knees joining her on the bed their lips pressed together passionately. They pulled at each other clothes. He slipped her shirt off and peeled her jeans down. He stopped staring at her lying across the bed. "You are so beautiful." He whispered his hands gliding up and down her ribcage. He leaned down and kissed her breast through her bra before reaching around to unhook the clasp. He slid it slowly off revealing her breast inch by inch. He tossed her bra onto the floor. His hands lovingly cupped her breast. They spilled over the sides of his hands full and heavy. He gently thumbed the nipples watching her skin pucker and her nipples distended. Their peaks a pretty pink red color. He lowered his mouth running his tongue across the puckered skin before closing his mouth around the nipple. He suckled gently at her nipple.

Olivia moaned her body pressing upward against his. Her hands underneath his shirt caressed his back feeling the muscles bunch and tighten underneath her fingers.

He lowered his mouth down to her abdomen kissing her softly and gently caressing over her still flat abdomen. "Our baby." He whispered his voice full of love. He slipped his hands into the sides of her underwear tugging them down slowly. He slipped them off before caressing his hands up and down her legs. Cupping her calves and working up to her thighs he massaged her muscles as he made his way upward. He gently opened her legs fully and stroked her slit up and down as he kneeled in front of her on the bed. He rubbed her clit up and down gathering her moisture and spreading it up and down. He watched her back arch off the bed as her first orgasm rolled over her. Elliot rode it out with her keeping his fingers firmly in place on her sensitive bud. When her breathing slowed he stood pulling off his shirt and pants. Naked he laid down on top of her.

"Elliot, I love you." Olivia whispered breathlessly against his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." Elliot grunted as his cock slid past her lips seeking its home. He found her easily pushing into her tight little entrance. He raised his self up on his hands working his way inside her.

Olivia watched him hovering over her. His muscles taunt in his abdomen, his lips slightly parted, his eyes dilated and half mast. He moved inside her agonizingly slow.

"Oh, El." She whispered.

"You feel so good, baby. I love you so much. Love being inside you." He grunted between thrust. "You are mine."

"Yours." Olivia affirmed. "Only yours."

Elliot's pace picked up and so did Olivia's. Their breathing increased and their hips rocked relentlessly together.

Elliot shifted slightly searching and oh god he gasped as he slipped deeper still.

Olivia's eyes widened as she felt him slip deeper inside hitting a particular sensitive spot. Ever glide every stroke felt like nirvana her muscles fluttering in anticipation.

"Liv." He whispered. "Stay with me, baby."

Olivia nodded her eyes not breaking contact. "Oh! Oh God! Elliot!" She cried out brokenly as her orgasm hit and he simultaneously spilled deep inside her.

"Olivia!" Elliot grunted as his orgasm rushed the length of his cock causing him to spill inside her as her wall contracted rapidly around him. He never once broke eye contact as they came together.

An hour later she sat naked on his lap wrapped in a blanket on the couch eating burnt roast. She could not remember every being this happy before.

Author's Note: Your reviews rock! Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 12

Olivia woke up nestled in Elliot's arms. Her head was resting on the rock hard bicep of his arm which had curled underneath her sometime in the night. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her middle holding her naked body snuggly against his naked body. She could feel his breath warm against her ear. She grinned from ear to ear her eyes focusing on the glittering ring on her left finger. The sunlight streaming in through the window reflected off it causing a little sparkling prism.

Elliot shifted feeling Olivia waking up next to him the imperceptible moves she made were enough to stir him from his slumber.

"Morning." He whispered against her ear catching the lobe in his teeth and lightly biting.

Olivia snuggled backward feeling his morning erection pressing into her lower back. "Morning."

Elliot stroked her abdomen his hand moving lovingly over the smooth skin. "You feeling okay?"

Olivia twisted around to smile at him. "Pretty good. It's weird the nausea comes and goes it's never just in the morning. I have no idea why they call it morning sickness." She laughed slipping her arms around his waist and nuzzling his warm chest.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter against him. He tilted her face up brushing his lips gently against hers.

Olivia kissed him back softly pressing her lips against his. Their lips touched gently moving against one another shifting, nipping, and sucking. Olivia felt him harden more against her abdomen. She lifted her leg up onto his hip.

Elliot smiled against her mouth letting his hand cup her thigh pulling it high onto his hip. They continued kissing softly. Elliot gently stroked her back as they kissed and rubbed against one another making out softly and slowly. He placed his hand on her back moving her more snuggly against his body. His hand dipped lower down cupping her ass. He squeezed and stroked her. His hand moved lowering slipping to her entrance. The position they were in left her completely open. He stroked up and down slowly staying near her entrance before sliding just the tip of one finger in. He teased her stroking the sensitive tissue around and just inside her entrance.

Olivia moaned her hips rocking. His finger was playing with her teasing her opening gliding just a little bit inside each time. Olivia could feel herself grow wetter. She pressed her mouth insistently against his.

Elliot slipped his tongue into her mouth teasing her tongue before withdrawing. He could feel her breath speeding up and her hips moving faster. He pushed his finger in farther rubbing in and out.

"Oh, El." Olivia moaned into his mouth.

Elliot withdrew his finger from inside her to open her gently with his fingers. "Put me in you, Liv." He whispered.

Olivia struggled to open her eyes. She bit her lower lip at the look in his eyes pure lust and love. She slipped her hand down his taunt abdomen taking his cock in her hand. She stroked up and down rubbing the precum on the tip and spreading it up and down his shaft. She guided him to entrance and they both pulled their hands back as the head of him slipped inside her.

Elliot slipped his hand back up to her ass cupping it as he gently began working his way inside her. "You are so beautiful, baby. Love you so much." He whispered.

Olivia pressed her core forward arching into his touch. "I love you inside me." She groaned.

"God, I love being you, baby. Feels so good." Elliot cooed as he continued his slow soft kisses on her mouth as he moved fully inside her.

They rocked together like that for several minutes until the contact wasn't close or deep enough. Elliot rolled onto his back pulling Olivia with him. He stroked up and down her spine as she laid straddled over him. Their soft kisses giving away to deep, faster, wetter open mouthed kisses. Elliot slowly eased her up into a sitting position so she could ride him.

Olivia shuddered he was so deep in this position it always took a minute for her to get used to the feeling. She rocked on top of him her hands moving up and down his chest running across the light sprinkling of dark hair that covered his pecs. Her hands sank down to his abdomen where her fingers splayed open as she used him for traction moving her hips faster and grinding down firmly on him. She felt his fingers slip down opening her clitoris playing with her. "Oh, oh, oh." Olivia moaned rubbing firmly and insistently on his hand and cock. "Oh,mmm, El!" She was so close he felt so good rubbing her in just the right spot. She just needed him to keep the pressure up. Oh god right there she thought. She felt his hands grasp her ass and guide her faster. She cried out. "Yes! El! Oh god! El! Yes! Yes!"

Elliot felt her grow wetter and slicker as she pulsated around his cock. "Fuck, Liv!" He grunted as he thrust up into her tightness. He flipped them over stunning her and moved over her in frenzied movements as he spilled over and over inside her.

He collapsed on her unable to move.

Olivia softly traced her finger tips up and down his spine feeling him struggling to catch his breath. She loved when lost control while they were making love, it was a huge turn on. She softly kissed his shoulder. "El?"

He muttered something unintelligible.

"We have to get up." She gently reminded him.

He groaned.

"Casey will be here in a little bit. It's her and Chester's wedding this weekend. We both got invited." Olivia gently reminded him. "I'm supposed to ride up with her."

Elliot levered himself up. "We will ride up together."

Olivia smirked. "You really want to ride up with a bunch of girls."

"Not really." He sighed. "I guess I can ride up with Munch and Fin as planned."

Olivia nodded. "I can't believe they are having a combination bachelor and bachelorette party."

Elliot leaned on his elbows. "It's good thing because I will definitely not be letting you out of my sight." He growled.

Olivia giggled. "You're not worried are you, Detective?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Elliot pounced kissing and tickling her as they rolled around in the bed tangling themselves in the sheets. He grabbed her arms pinning them above her head with his hands as he settled his full weight on her trapping her underneath him.

Olivia squirmed beneath him. "Let me up."

Elliot smirked. "Not after that comment."

"Elliot."

"I'll let you up but first you have to say it."

"Say what."

"Your mine." Elliot grinned. "I only want you all the time, any time." His grin widened.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Wow. You're ego is not big at all."

Elliot shifted slightly grinding his naked body on hers. "You know you want it. And my ego isn't only thing that is big."

Olivia closed her eyes groaning a little as he rubbed against her and shifted so that his cock slipped between her lips.

"Baby, just say it."

"El." Olivia whispered biting down on her lower lip.

"Yeah?"

"I'm mine." She smiled.

Elliot growled.

"I'm yours Elliot Stabler, all yours all the time any time." She whispered as she opened her legs underneath him.

They both moaned as he slipped inside her again. Elliot grinded against her hips. Olivia's hips rose to meet his as her hands traveled downward gripping his ass tight pushing him inside her.

Olivia arched upward thrusting her hips in sync with his. She heard a distant sound she recognized as her door buzzer. "El that's Casey."

"She can wait." He growled sliding his hands up her back and around to her shoulders holding her place as he trust deeper and faster.

"Oh my god!" Olivia moaned spreading her legs wider and lifting her hips tighter to him.

"Oh fuck! You feel so good, baby!" Elliot moaned

The buzzer continued incessantly.

"Liv! Oh! God!" Elliot cried out.

"Elliot! God! Oh yesss!" Olivia cried out as they climaxed together.

A/N: Next up a very naughty party and Benson and Stabler get caught in a compromising explicit position. If you want…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 13

Olivia moaned as Elliot collapsed on top of her. "El," she whispered gently. "One of needs to get up and buzz Casey in."

Elliot groaned not moving.

"El," Olivia laughed.

Elliot lifted up slightly rubbing her nose against his lightly before brushing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled up and out.

Olivia tried not to moan at his withdraw she hated that part. She heard Elliot groan as he slipped completely out of her collapsing next to her on the bed. Olivia shook her head and smirked. "I'll go."

Olivia slipped out of bed pulling on Elliot's NYPD shirt as she scrambled to buzz Casey in. She quickly returned to the bedroom. "El, you need to get dressed and keep her company while I get ready."

Elliot nodded but remained lying in the bed.

"El, baby you need to get up, now," Olivia chastised.

"You gonna take a shower?" He asked watching her pull off her shirt standing there naked in front of him. He leaned on one arm studying her.

"Oh no! We are not taking a shower, Stabler. Casey will have a fit if we make her later getting to the bed and breakfast."

Elliot pouted.

"We don't have time for a shower let alone one together," Olivia emphasized pulling on her panties. She was going to smell like sex and Elliot all day.

Elliot slipped out of the bed. He walked over to the dresser where she was standing slipping on her bra. "Need some help?" He slipped his hands underneath the cups pushing them up and out of the way cupping her breasts with his hands.

"Mmm, El," Olivia said feeling his thumbs stroking her nipples as he massaged her breasts with his hands cupping them and squeezing gently. Olivia heard Casey's knock at the front door.

Elliot reluctantly pulled his hands back slipping the cups down gently as he fastened her bra kissing her neck. He reached for his sweats tugging them on and grabbing a shirt quickly.

Olivia watched him. "Thanks, El."

He kissed her quickly before heading for the front door.

Elliot opened the door smiling at Casey who was wearing a slightly put out expression.

"Hi, Case," Elliot grinned.

"Don't you "Hi Case" me. I have waiting downstairs for fifteen minutes!" She eyed him suspiciously. He looked like one of those tigers in the wild after they finished with their prey, all satisfied and such. "What were you doing?"

Elliot opened his mouth to reply.

"Never mind. I think I know exactly what you were doing and who you were doing," she smirked.

Olivia came rushing down the hall her pulling her bag behind her.

Elliot smiled at her taking in her tight jeans and baby blue plaid button up shirt. She looked sexy as hell. Her hair was scooped into one of those clippy things but half of it kept falling down in her face. He reached over tucking the strands behind her ear.

Casey smiled at Olivia. "You ready?"

"Yep." Olivia grinned and hugged her friend. "Are you?"

Casey's smile broadened. "So ready!"

Olivia laughed and turned to Elliot. "Okay, I'll see you up there."

Elliot slipped his arm around the back of her neck gently pulling her toward him. He kissed her softly on the mouth. He lingered just above hovering over her lips before kissing her again deeper this time.

Elliot's tongue pushed into her mouth firmly and Olivia offered no resistance. She felt his other hand slide down her side curving over her hip before sliding into the back pocket of her jeans cupping her ass.

Casey watched them in amazement. They were totally oblivious and Stabler was all over her. She would have started laughing except it was kind of turning her watching them making out like two horny teenagers. "Okay, we gotta go, Benson."

Olivia reluctantly detached herself from Elliot. "I love you," she whispered.

Elliot kissed her again gently. "I love you." He looked over at Casey. "You take good care of her. No speeding no drinking."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Gillian's driving. She actually got a ticket for driving to slow so I think we're okay." Casey smirked.

They kissed again. Casey grabbed Olivia's wrist tugging her to the door. "Say bye, Benson."

Olivia laughed as Casey pulled her down the hall toward the elevator. "Can you explain to me how the two of you ever get any work done?"

Olivia smiled. "We're very professional."

Casey snorted.

Back at her apartment, Elliot took a quick shower feeling slightly bad Olivia had not gotten one but Fin was running late so he had the time. He changed his close quickly to jeans and a navy blue Henley. He had just finished when Fin buzzed signaling his arrival with Chester and Munch.

Olivia sat in the back of Gillian's Honda Civic with Alex. She was so happy her friend had been able to make the trip back from Africa for Casey's wedding. Casey was sitting shotgun in the front seat with Gillian at the helm. It had been an odd coincidence that their new ADA was actually such a good friend of their old ADA.

"So," Alex started. "I want to know everything about you and Stabler. Everything up to the point that he knocked you up."

Casey laughed. "You should've see them going at it before we left. Major tonsil hockey and I thought Stabler was going to put his hand down her pants right there."

"Casey!" Olivia blushed.

"Olivia," she mocked. "He was totally macking on your ass!"

Olivia blushed even more her cheeks now bright red.

"So the sex is good?" Alex asked.

"It's private," Olivia said.

"Come on, Benson," Alex whined. "Give us some details. Is he big?"

Olivia swallowed hard closing her eyes.

"That big?" Alex said her eyes widening.

"It's really good, okay," Olivia replied. "That is all I am saying."

Casey laughed. "Don't worry you can get your own public display when we get to the bed and breakfast."

Olivia smacked her in the head.

"Ow," Casey rubbing her head.

Gillian laughed. "You so deserved that."

Alex snickered.

In Fin's car a similar question and answer was playing out.

"Come on, Stabler. Just a couple details. Benson is such a bad ass." Chester said. "We all are curious."

Munch laughed. "Is she just as bad ass in bed?"

Fin groaned. "I really don't want to know."

"Good because you're not gonna know. Olivia is off limits." Elliot said. "It's private."

Fin nodded in agreement glad that Stabler was keeping their intimate relationship private.

"She's that good, huh." Chester smirked. "That is usually what no details means."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

They arrived at the bed and breakfast about an hour behind the girls. Elliot received a text from Olivia saying she was getting ready with the girls in Casey's room but that she would see him before the party.

The girls had clothes strewn all own the room as they decided what to wear for the evening.

Alex sat poised on the bed watching Casey model dresses. Gillian was sitting in the floor carefully painting her toenails a bright red. Olivia was lying next to Alex on the bed after having taken a small cat nap.

"I like that one!" Alex exclaimed about the short tight little red dress Casey was sporting.

"Me, too." Olivia chimed in. "Very sexy!"

"So what is this place we are going to tonight?" Gillian asked.

Casey grinned. "It's a nightclub where they host his and her pre-wedding parties catered to whatever you want."

"What did you ask for?" Alex said her eyebrow raised.

"Open bar, strippers, and a dance floor." Casey grinned.

"Strippers? Male or female?" Gillian asked.

"Female." Casey grinned. "Just one to teach us."

Gillian's eyes widened. "I am not stripping Casey. I have zero rhythm I can't even do that electric whatever wedding dance."

Alex nudged Olivia. "I bet you will be good at this."

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Should I be insulted or flattered?" Olivia asked.

Alex grinned. "I mean you did all those gymnastics in school."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That was a long time, ago. I sincerely think something might break if I bent like that at this age."

"It'll be fun, guys. That will be just one room. They will have dancing and drinking in the main room." Casey said. She tossed a pillow at Olivia and Alex. "You two need to get ready and take turtle here with you."

"I am not that slow." Gillian said frowning.

"Come on, turtle," Alex winked at her. "Let's get our makeup and hair done while Benson takes her shower."

They all quickly finished getting ready. Olivia was the first finished. "Guys, I am gonna go check in with El."

"You are so whipped," Alex smirked.

Olivia smirked back. "Happy to be."

She walked down the hall to Elliot's room knocking on the door. She had missed him something fierce today. She placed her hand over her abdomen rubbing gently thinking about the piece of her and Elliot that was growing in there.

Fin opened the door beer in hand. "Wow!"

Olivia grinned. "Is that a good wow?" Olivia teased.

Fin laughed. "That's a Stabler is going to pass out wow." Fin turned around. "El, your girlfriend is here."

Olivia blushed a little at the reference. She smiled catching Elliot's eye as he approached from behind Fin.

Elliot swallowed hard taking in the vision of Olivia in front of him. She had on a very tiny little black strapless dress that hugged her curves like a glove and fuck me black stiletto heels. Her caramel colored skin sparkled slightly in the light with golden flecks enhancing her coloring. Her hair was down falling soft in waves against her neck. Elliot reached for her his hand encountering her completely bare back. Elliot groaned running his fingers down to the base of her spine and all the way up.

Olivia smiled slowly. "You like?"

"God, yes," Elliot said pulling her flush against him.

Olivia slipped her hand up his soft white dress shirt sliding around his neck. She was at the perfect height in her heels for all the parts of her body to line up with all the parts of his. She gently kissed his mouth.

Elliot groaned forgetting about his current company. He shifted his lips working hers apart slipping his tongue inside. He stroked her tongue with his repeatedly.

Olivia moaned in his mouth feeling her own body reacting to his until she heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat loudly.

Olivia pulled back slightly but Elliot followed her capturing her mouth once again.

"Wow, you two are at it, again!" Casey exclaimed laughing at them.

Olivia blushed and reluctantly broke away this time resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms instinctively close around her.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and tried to calm himself down a little. A couple more minutes and the guys would have seen a whole lot more.

"You guys ready?" Casey asked grinning.

Chester pushed past Olivia and Elliot scooping Casey up in his arms. "Hell yes!"

Casey shrieked as he carried her down the hall.

"Hey, Alex!" Fin hugged Alex as did Munch.

Alex grinned at the guys laughing as they hugged her tightly.

"I am so glad you guys are here to balance out the love and sex fest." Alex laughed.

"We got your back, girl," Fin said giving her a high five.

They all headed out to the club to start the night's festivities. The club was in an old warehouse. It had a main room with a huge bar in the center and plenty of space for dancing. Friends of both Casey and Chester had already started to gather. They whooped and hollered when the couple arrived hand in hand. About thirty minutes later, Casey dragged her closest friends into the back room where a stripper was waiting to teach them the fine art of pole dancing. Her name was Abby and she was about twenty eight or so very pretty with long blond hair.

"Hi girls, are you having fun?" She asked.

Casey nodded enthusiastically drink in hand.

Gillian smiled nervously. Alex and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Casey wants to surprise Chester with a little strip tease. So with that in mind I am going to teach you girls the basics of a good strip tease and of course how to work a pole."

"And here I thought I already knew how to work a pole," Alex snickered bumping Olivia's hip. Gillian blushed.

Abby proceeded to turn on a low song with a good bump and grind beat as she showed them some basic moves on the stage and with the pole. Casey tried first giggling and drunk she was a little off beat. Alex did better surprisingly getting into the swing of it. Olivia as predicted had no trouble with the beat and because she was in great shape from her job she also had no trouble supporting herself with her hands or legs on the pole. Gillian put in a lot of effort but the combination of too much vodka and no rhythm sent her head first into the pole.

"Ow!" She cried out rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Alex and Olivia asked simultaneously.

Casey snickered.

Gillian frowned. "My head hurts."

"Maybe you should get an x-ray," Olivia said and watched as Alex nodded her agreement. The boys knocked on the door. Casey ran over opening it and wrapping her arms around Chester.

"What are you girls doing?" Munch asked eyeing the pole and Abby.

"Learning to work a pole," Casey grinning winked at Chester.

"For me?" He asked.

Casey nodded kissing him.

"Why is Hardwicke on the floor?" Fin asked.

"She kind of missed the pole," Olivia said.

Fin, Munch, and Elliot tried not to laugh.

"She hit her head." Alex said. "I think she needs an x-ray."

Munch grinned. "Okay, I'll take her. This is all too much for my old ticker anyway."

"Really, weren't you like a hippie or flower child or something?" Chester asked.

Munch rolled his eyes and assisted Gillian up.

"Thanks, John." Gillian rubbed her head again.

Feeling slightly guilty Abby grabbed her purse. "I'll go with you, too. I can keep you company."

Munch smirked at Fin and Elliot as he walked out with the hot blond and Gillian.

Alex sighed. "Okay, I need more alcohol."

Fin laughed and linked arms with her walking out to the main room. Chester and Casey followed them out laughing.

Alone, Elliot grinned at Olivia. "Did you try?"

Olivia nodded.

"Show me?" He asked huskily.

Olivia walked over and hit the button on the box. The music filled the room. She walked slowly up the stairs to the stage glancing over her shoulder at Elliot. She put her hand casually on the pole and walked around it slowly in time with the music before placing both her hands on it and swinging herself around it. She came to a slow stop in front of the pole her back against it. She slid down it and up again. She placed her hands over her head sliding them down the pole as she moved up and down it slowing opening her legs when she reached the bottom making sure Elliot was getting an eyeful. She stood up again placing both hands on the pole and facing away from him she sunk up and down in time with the music.

Elliot was having hard time breathing and his erection was straining tightly against his pants. He walked up to the stage coming to stand behind her he reached down stroking her thighs groaning as his fingers found the top of her hose which were attached with garters. He massaged her thighs in his hands as he brought his mouth to her neck. Elliot sucked her skin against his teeth biting down gently.

Olivia gasped lifting her hands off the pole she reached for Elliot's hips grinding back into him feeling his erection straining to get out. His hands slid between her legs pushing into her panties. His fingers softly cupped her as they traced the outside of her lips before slipping inside. Olivia moaned as he stroked up and down her slit gathering her wetness bringing it up to her clit.

"El,mmm." Olivia rocked forward into his fingers eager and wet.

He pushed one finger inside her curving it upward and stroking her soft sensitive tissues. He pressed a second finger in stretching her.

"Oh,oh, oh." Olivia cried out.

Elliot grunted pulling his other hand back to his pants. He quickly undid them with one hand pushing his pants and briefs down.

Olivia gasped as she felt him move behind her naked now his erection pressing forward insistently. She placed both her hands on the pole in front of her bending over slightly inviting him inside. "Elliot,"

"You wet enough baby?" he questioned continuing to work his one inside her. His other hand pushed her panties to the side.

"Oh, yes. Please, Elliot. Fuck me." Olivia whimpered.

Elliot grunted and thrust forward replacing his fingers with his cock. He moved slowly and deeply.

Olivia groaned at the feeling of him inside her. "More, El."

Elliot sped up his thrust feeling her inner walls grow slicker with each thrust.

"Oh god!" Olivia cried out as he hit a sensitive spot. "Mmm, right there. Oh god, El. Don't stop."

Elliot cried out feeling her tighten. His fingers worked over her clit as his thrusts picked up in speed. "Liv, god baby. I am gonna cum! You feel so fucking good! Tight, wet, oh god!"

"Just a little deeper, baby. So deep. You feel so good!" Elliot grunted he slipped his hand under thigh lifting and spreading her wide as thrust over and over not stopping. "Oh god! So good!" Elliot cried out hitting into her deep and hard lifting her off the floor with each thrust. "Liv!"

Olivia cried out as her walls started contracting against his cock sucking him inside so deep it was almost painful. "El!"

Elliot's vision swam in front of his eyes and his legs went numb as he came inside her hard. He spilled into over and over coming so hard he thought he was going to pass out from the sheer ecstasy of his release.

Fin and Alex stood at the door that no one had bothered to lock stunned. They exchanged looks both extremely turned on by the display. Alex grabbed Fin and jerked him into the bathroom across the hall.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It got a little long. Next up Chester and Casey's wedding and Olivia and Elliot first baby appointment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. I also do not own the following songs referenced in this chapter **_**Amazed **_**owned by Lonestar, **_**Get Down Tonight**_** owned by KC and the Sunshine Band, **_**Love Like Woe**_** owned by The Ready Set**** and Just **_**you and me**_** owned by Jayson Belt and General Hospital. All songs belong to the writers of the songs and the singers not me. **

Salvation

Chapter 14

Olivia woke up snuggled against Elliot in their room at the bed and breakfast. Her naked body pressed warmly against his naked body. She felt him stir behind her his hands tightening around her abdomen. He stroked over her abdomen softly protectively.

Olivia smiled. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning, baby," he kissed the top of her head lightly.

Olivia turned over facing him. She traced her fingers down his jaw line. "I have to go help Case get ready."

Elliot nodded as leaned forward nuzzling his nose against hers. "How soon?"

Olivia smiled. "Thirty minutes."

Elliot slid his nose past hers leaning down as he covered her mouth with his. He gently rolled her onto her back. He planted soft kisses against her mouth capturing her upper lip softly between his as he eased himself on top of her. He kissed her chin softly moving down to her neck. He kissed her pressing his mouth gently against her skin inhaling her scent. He moved downward along her collar bone. He trailed his tongue from one side to the other tracing along her skin. He slipped his hands up cupping and kneading her breasts. He felt her open her legs wider underneath him raising her knees up and thrusting upward. He could feel her wetness rubbing against his cock as she rocked below him. He grunted his thumbs caressing her nipples. He brought his mouth down sucking the distended peak inside. "Baby, you feel so good," he cooed against her wet nipple before taking it back into his mouth.

Olivia whimpered feeling Elliot's tongue stroking her nipple inside his warm wet mouth. She pressed her hips upward insistently rubbing against Elliot's cock. She could feel his hardness now wet from rubbing against her. Whimpering she reached between them gently taking hold of him and guiding him to her entrance. "El, inside please."

"Always," e grunted and pushed in letting her nipple slide out of his mouth as moaned his cock sliding home. "Liv,"

They moved together in tandem hips thrusting up to meet each other. Elliot's kissed her hungrily his tongue invading her mouth with the same intensity his cock invaded her down below.

"Mmm, El," She whispered her legs wrapping high around his back.

He rose up thrusting faster, harder, and deeper. "Liv, baby." I love you so much," his head dropped down as he moved over her. His eyes locked on hers. "So much, baby," he cooed.

She stroked his biceps her hands curling around them watching his muscles tighten as he worked over her. His eyes half mast fixated on hers. "I love you, too. El, oh, oh, oh!" She felt her body tighten. She arched up into him.

"Oh, Liv! God!" He cried spilling inside her as her inner walls contracted rapidly around him. He kept thrusting as he filled her insides. "Livia!"

He collapsed onto of her. He planted a gently kiss just under her ear lovingly snuggling into her.

Olivia stroked his back softly calming him. "I love you," she whispered softly against his ear.

"I love you, too," Elliot whispered back.

They laid like that for awhile until Olivia knew she had to go or Casey would have her head. Olivia and the girls all met in Casey's room to get ready. Casey as unconventional as ever had chosen for all of them to wear white. Her bridesmaid's gowns were strapless, long, and white with the top trimmed in gold lace at the bodice. She had asked them all to wear their hair half pulled up with tendrils around their faces. Casey's sister Mandy had curled all their hair and woven in baby's breath and gold lace. The whole look was Grecian. The church had been decorated with hundreds of white roses and white candles. The boys were wearing white tuxes as well. The whole effect was surreal and other worldly. Casey herself looked absolutely beautiful in her long white gown with gold lace overlay her red curls spilling down her back. They all gathered at the back of the church. Alex was the first to walk down the white rose covered aisle. Olivia smiled as Gillian went next. She turned to her friend. "You ready for this?"

"All my life," Casey whispered tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I love you, Novak," Olivia winked as she entered the church and began the long walk down the aisle. She smiled at the altar her eyes focused on Elliot's.

Elliot drew in his breath as Olivia stepped out from the doors. She took his breath away. Her caramel skin shone against the white of the dress. The afternoon sun was streaming through the glass panes of the church windows casting a soft glow over her face making her look almost ethereal. Elliot swallowed hard his eyes never leaving hers as he mouthed the words I love you to her. Oliva mouthed the words back looking happier than he could ever remember seeing her.

The ceremony was long as were all Catholic ceremonies. They stayed behind at the church taking picture after picture until they could finally go to the reception.

They waited outside once at the reception so the DJ could announce all of them. Olivia laughed at his booming voice.

"Our first bridesmaid and groomsman are Ms. Gillian Harwicke and Mr. Michael Cason," Gillian and Michael entered the hall arm and arm blinking against the bright lights of the camera's.

"Our second bridesmaid and groomsman is Ms. Alexandra Cabot and Mr. Odafin Tutorula," Alex grinned at Fin lacing her fingers through his as they entered the hall, laughing.

"Our third bridesmaid and groomsman are Ms. Olivia Benson and Mr. Elliot Stabler," Elliot kissed her gently as they entered the hall earning extra applause.

Next they introduced Casey's sister Mandy and Chester's brother Jack. Lastly they introduced Casey and Chester.

"Now for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Chester Lake," Casey and Chester entered together. Chester picked her up and spun her around before placing a very long kiss on her lips.

The DJ introduced their song which was Amazed by Lonestar. Olivia had been slightly surprised they had picked a country song. Elliot squeezed her hand before leaving the table and making his way to the DJ requesting their song. It had been playing in the car one day during a stake out and Elliot had softly hummed it to her. It was a moment forever ingrained in her memory. He returned to her extending his hand as pulled her up and onto the dance floor. The familiar cords beginning.

_Baby, it's just you and me_

_We got a thing they can't shake_

_Maybe it's a little hard sometimes to take_

_But I'll tell you something it's a life worth living_

_Just so you know I wouldn't give it up_

Olivia snuggled into Elliot's arms as he sang softly into her ear. "Baby, it's just you and me. We got a thing they can't shake."

A half an hour later Olivia and Elliot were dancing side by side with Fin and Alex to KC and the Sunshine Band's Get Down Tonight. Olivia was all sweaty as Elliot spun her around and they danced to the fast paced song. She laughed surprised as Fin and Alex grinded all the way to the floor. Not to be out done Olivia smirked moving down to the floor with Elliot. Next up was Love Like Woe by The Ready Set. Casey and Chester were swaying in the middle of the room not even paying attention to the pace of the music lost in their world surrounded by their friends and their love

A/N: Up next is their first baby appointment if you want. Take a listen to the song _Just you and me_ on itunes, it is great. It reminds me so much of Olivia and Elliot because they got a thing they just can't shake. Hell, not even Dick Wolf and Neal Baer can shake it no matter how hard they try!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 15

The reception had lasted long into the night. Olivia and Elliot had gone out after with Fin and Alex. All of them had started off slightly intoxicated but were now more off due to exhaustion than to the alcohol.

Olivia studied her menu contemplating her choice.

Alex groaned as the waitress stood waiting. "Liv, pick something you're gonna eat half of Elliot's anyway. It is not that big a commitment eggs or pancakes?"

Olivia rolled her eyes resting the urge to kick her very best friend in the shin. "Pancakes with whipped crème and strawberries."

"You are so pregnant," Alex laughed.

Fin grinned. "Yeah, normally it would be oatmeal with toast no butter. But then she would always steal Stabler's bacon."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "They are picking on me," she pouted looking to Elliot for support.

Elliot laughed. "Well you are pregnant and they are right about the oatmeal. And you always take my bacon."

Olivia pushed herself away from him folding her arms across her chest. "You can keep your bacon. How about that Stabler?"

"Ouch, Stabler?" Elliot questioned. He reached over and tugged her to him. "My bacon and everything else is yours always."

Olivia studied him. "You just want to make sure you continue to get laid."

"Oh, I definitely want to get laid," Elliot grinned. "Always, all the time but I also love you more than anyone or anything else in this world, Liv. My bacon is always yours."

Olivia felt tears brim her lids. She socked him in the arm.

Fin groaned. "Could we maybe get off the conversation as bacon is starting to take on a new twisted meaning."

Alex laughed. "Don't worry Fin your bacon is safe with me," she winked at him.

Fin rubbed his hands down his face. "You all suck."

"Some of us do," Alex cracked.

"Alex!" Olivia replied shocked.

"Liv, I know you do," she snickered. "I seem to remember some choice words in the room getting ready. Oh Alex, I love doing it to him. He tastes so…Ow!"

Olivia glared at her.

Elliot grinned widely.

Alex glared back rubbing her shin. "Benson, you kick like a girl."

"Really because I can do better, Cabot," Olivia replied.

Fin groaned. "I am going to kick you Cabot if you keep up with the over sharing."

Elliot leaned close to Olivia ear. "I love how you taste, too," he whispered quietly. "I could come just from having my tongue inside you."

Olivia moaned a little. Fuck, Elliot and his dirty talk. He knew it turned her on and now he was using it public were they couldn't even do anything about it. She was really glad Alex and Fin were continuing to argue.

"Good," Fin said when the waitress arrived with their food. "Something to keep Alexandra's mouth occupied."

She snickered. "I kind like what was keeping my mouth occupied earlier."

Even though she said it quietly Fin's face turned blood red. It was a good thing Olivia and Elliot were occupied with their food.

"Alex," Fin hissed.

"Maybe we can do that again later?" She suggested.

Fin groaned. "Only if you stop talking about it."

"Talking about what?" Olivia asked as she took a big bite of her pancakes.

"Nothing," Fin and Alex replied in unison.

Olivia arched an eyebrow and looked at Elliot. He shrugged and smiled offering her a piece of bacon.

Olivia grinned.

After breakfast they all headed back to catch a couple of hours of sleep before heading home. Olivia crashed on top of the bed the minute they entered their room.

"Baby, don't you want to change?" Elliot laughed as he took off his jacket and tie.

"Too tired," Olivia mumbled.

Elliot grinned he picked up one foot slipping the heel off before reaching for the other to repeat the action. He leaned over her one knee on the bed. "Liv, you need to turn over so I can get the zipper."

Olivia groaned in reluctance rolling onto her stomach.

Elliot slipped the zipper all the way down. As Olivia rolled onto her back Elliot rolled his eyes. "Are you purposefully being difficult, Liv?"

Olivia waved her hand absently in the air.

Elliot pulled her dress down and off of her. He shook his head laughing at her unwillingness to assist until he turned around to look at her on the bed. Olivia had not wore a bra with the dress so all she was left in was a sheer pair of lacey white underwear against the background of her olive skin. She shivered a little on the bed.

"I'm cold El,"

"Mmm," he whispered in response his hands gliding up to the lacey underwear. His fingers curled around them as he slowly eased them down. Elliot grunted watching her bare mound come into view.

"Cold, El."

"I know, baby. I will warm you up," he brought her underwear up to his nose and inhaled her scent.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. "El?"

Elliot tossed her underwear in the floor. He pulled his dress shirt over his head and hastily removed his shoes, pants, and underwear. He crawled onto the bed moving over her settling between her legs. He sat back on his heels spreading her legs wide open. "Are you wet, baby?"

He stroked her slit lightly before dipping inside with his finger. "Oh yeah," he moaned feeling her slipperiness.

Olivia thrust her pelvis up. "Always for you, El."

Elliot groaned pulling his finger out he sucked the digit clean before pushing it back inside. "Mmm, god you taste fucking unbelievable."

Olivia moaned watching him feeling his finger curve upward knowing he was searching for her spot. His finger moved in and out insistently.

Elliot groaned as his finger moved in her tight wetness. He angled it farther inside groaning when he felt the smooth spot high inside. He moved steadily increasing the pressure watching her eyes roll back.

"Fuck! El! Oh god!" Olivia cried out as she climaxed.

Elliot smiled pulling his finger out again and sucking it clean. He moved downward opening her with one hand and placing his tongue against her clit.

Olivia moaned her body still incredibly sensitive from her orgasm now feeling the texture of his tongue working her clit flicking it rhythmically over and over. She gripped the bed whimpering. "El, I am gonna cum again. Oh!" Olivia cried out.

Elliot moved his tongue downward shoving it deep inside feeling her slick walls pulsating. He licked and sucked moaning at her taste. "Mmm, god Liv. You taste so good." He gently lifted his head up kissing her bare mound. He moved to settle on top of her.

Olivia body was spent. She could barely wrap her legs around him as he pushed inside her.

Elliot slipped his hands underneath her thighs lifting them into the crook of his arms. He lifted above balancing his weight on his hands as moved inside her.

Olivia whimpered as Elliot slid inside all the way. Every thrust every move felt so good. She moaned sliding her hands down his back feeling her body responding eagerly again to his.

Elliot groaned as her hands moved steadily down to his ass. He let out a deep gruntal noise as her hands grabbed his ass urging him deeper inside. Elliot moved steadily trying to control his self feeling her body clench fighting his withdraw and reentry. Each thrust each time her body gripping his cock becoming tighter and tighter. "Liv," he moaned her name.

Olivia opened her eyes smiling seeing the drugged expression of pleasure on his face knowing that hers was a matching mirror. "El, you feel so good inside me. God, so good. Harder, please. God, it feels so good!"

Elliot's eyes locked on hers and he began grinding into her not breaking their pelvic contact instead pushing harder, faster and firmer.

Olivia's back arched up. "Elliot!" She screamed as she pulsated milking his cock.

Elliot moved on top of her frenzied in his thrusting as his orgasm rushed the length of his cock and his semen spilled inside her in sweet release. He kept moving empting inside as his orgasm continued.

Olivia clung to him her body melded to his inside and out. She could feel his warmth filling her combining with her own fluids. He lifted her slightly off the bed as he finished his release before collapsing on top her.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered.

Elliot raised his head looking down at her his breathing still rapid. "What?"

"Much warmer now," Olivia mumbled happily before promptly falling asleep.

The next morning they drove back with Alex, Fin, and Munch as Gillian had driven back with a mutual friend. It was a quiet trip due to everyone's respective hangovers and lack of sleep. Olivia was nervous because she had her OB appointment the next morning with Elliot who had insisted he was coming after much debate. Olivia didn't want to get them in trouble as they still had not made a decision about Cragen or SVU. She knew when they got back that they would need to have a serious discussion about what they were going to do.

A/N: Okay this was supposed to be the fluffy chapter about the OB appointment however they side tracked me with the sex. Blame it on them! Next chapter will be the OB appointment. Sorry, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Salvation **

**Chapter 16**

**After dropping everyone else off at their respective residences, Olivia and Elliot returned to her apartment at about four thirty. They rode up in the elevator leaning equally against each other both exhausted from the drive and lack of sleep. The elevator dinged signaling their arrival on Olivia's floor. Elliot held the door for her to exit following pulling their bags. **

**Olivia had already pulled out her key. Rubbing her eyes with one hand she inserted the key in the lock with the other. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and happiness to finally be home. "Thank god," she mumbled heading toward the couch where she promptly dropped down.**

**Elliot followed her leaving their bags in the living room. He sat beside her on the sofa reaching down to grab her legs and swing them across them his lap. "I am so happy to be home," he sighed leaning back against the couch.**

"**Home?" Olivia questioned her teeth grazing her lower lip. Had he just called her apartment home?**

"**Yeah, I hope it is?" Elliot questioned looking at her.**

"**El, we have a lot to talk about," Olivia whispered.**

"**I know. We haven't been doing much talking."**

**Olivia blushed. "Yeah, not so much."**

"**What do you want to talk about first, Liv?"**

"**This, us," Olivia answered suddenly feeling more awake and more than a little nervous. "This happened so fast."**

"**Not really. This has building awhile," he rubbed her knee.**

**Olivia closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "You're right. It has."**

**Elliot sat up pushing her legs off his lap. He got up and went to his bags. **

**Olivia watched him confused. **

**Elliot came back to the couch resuming his position and placing her legs in his lap. "This came before we left," he handed her a large envelope. "I thought we could open it together."**

**Olivia looked at it quizzically before tearing open the envelope. She read the paper her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him. "You filed?"**

"**Yeah, right after our first night together. Kathy isn't going to contest. My marriage was over before that night Liv but it will soon be officially over. It can go quickly since neither one of us is fighting this."**

"**What does this mean?" Olivia said.**

"**It means soon we can officially be together in every since of the word. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want it official before that baby comes. Actually, I want it official the day that my divorce is."**

"**El, you are going from one marriage to another. Are you sure this is what you want?"**

"**I want you. I told you Olivia my marriage to Kathy has been over for awhile. We both have been just going through the motions but that is all it has been. The night I came to you it was free and clear. She had officially moved on giving me permission to be with the one person I have wanted more than anything. She actually gave me a gift in letting me go. I have been in love with you since I can remember. I don't need time or other people to know what my heart has known for a long time."**

**Olivia's eyes brimmed with tears. "I want to be with you too. I have loved you for so long but I couldn't admit it. I had to hide it every day even from myself. I would never hurt you or your family. I can't believe she let you go. I'm not letting you go just so you know that," Olivia sniffled.**

**Elliot reached for tugging her over into his lap. He kissed her lips softly. "I'm not letting you go either Olivia Benson. Never. Just so you know."**

"**Work?"**

"**Wow, we really are going to talk about everything," Elliot said softly.**

"**I have to tell Cragen about the baby. I am obligated," Olivia said her brown eyes locked on his blue ones.**

**Elliot nodded.**

"**I could just tell him that I am pregnant. I don't have to tell him who the father is."**

"**Like hell. Liv, this kid is mine. Everyone will know that. I won't deny our child or you."**

"**He will separate us, El."**

"**Maybe not he doesn't have to move us to separate precincts until were married. We can deal with it then. But with our closure rate and the lack of staff, I think he is stuck with us. Plus, you and I work a lot with Fin in the field."**

"**You think he will let us stay together?"**

"**I don't know but we will have a better chance with honesty, Liv."**

**Olivia nodded dropping her head onto his shoulder. "Can we tell him after the baby appointment and lunch?"**

**Elliot laughed. "Okay. After the appointment and lunch, baby."**

"**I just want to take a nice long hot bath and go to bed," Olivia mumbled into his shoulder where her head now rested cozily. **

"**Your wish is my command," Elliot whispered kissing her hair softly inhaling the smell of her shampoo coconut and vanilla. He gently scooped her up carrying her to bathroom. He carried her down the hall into their bedroom and then into the bathroom. He sat her gently on the sink kissing her forehead softly.**

**Olivia smiled as she slipped off the counter of her sink and walked over to her garden tub. She reached down turning the water on and letting the tub fill up. She smiled as she straightened feeling Elliot's arms slip around her reaching the front of her shirt he began undoing the bottoms from top to bottom. He eased her shirt off of her and slipped his hands softly up her back to her bra clasp. His fingers undid it with ease. Slipping it off of her as her kissed the back of her shoulders. Olivia turned around and began removing his clothes as his fingers worked on her pants. **

**They took their time undressing each other stopping every few seconds to kiss for minutes. Finally when they were both naked Elliot tugged Olivia into his arms holding her tightly against him.**

**Olivia broke the embrace only to stop the overfilling tub. She smiled stepping into it and beckoning Elliot with her finger. He quickly joined her going to step behind her in the tub. "No, in front," Liv whispered.**

**Elliot stepped in front of Liv. She settled in sitting in the tub and he eased himself down into the water in front of her sitting between her legs. He groaned as she pressed close to him. He could feel the peaks of her taunt nipples pressing against his back, her lips soft against the back of his neck pressing open mouthed kisses on his wet skin, and her bare core pressing against his ass. "Liv," he whispered.**

"**Yes?" Liv asked starting a line of kisses along his shoulders. Her hands slipped up and down his muscular biceps caressing the wet skin. She pressed her body closer to his rubbing her breasts against his back.**

**Elliot groaned as her hands skimmed down his arms.**

"**Elliot?" she repeated her question smiling over his shoulder seeing his cock standing at attention out of the water. She reached for the soap working it into lather before taking his cock in both her hands. "Baby, what do you need?"**

"**That," Elliot croaked out. He watched her hands moving up and down his cock stroking dipping lower with one hand to gently massage his balls. "God, Liv."**

**Olivia brought her hands back up to repeat the pattern this time rubbing the head of his cock spreading the fluid there.**

"**Fuck!" Elliot grunted his hips beginning to rock out of the water.**

**Olivia leaned her head over his shoulder watching him. She groaned as she continued to move faster with her hands. She grinded her core into him as she watched his hips pistoning out of the water. "You feel so good, El. I love touching you," Olivia sucked at the wet skin on his shoulder.**

"**Oh god! Please Liv. Don't stop. Harder, baby!"**

**Olivia held him a little tighter moving fast and firm until he jerked in her hand and she watched his fluid spurt out. Olivia pressed against him tightly moaning as she felt her own orgasm hit from watching his.**

**Elliot cried out. "Olivia!"**

**Olivia moaned and shuddered behind him. "El!"**

**They both relaxed into each other's arms. After their bath, they towel dried off and crawled into bed naked falling into each other's arms.**

"**Liv? Baby?" Elliot whispered the next morning his lips warm against her ear his body shifting over hers.**

**Olivia's eyes fluttered open feeling his erection pressing against her thigh. This was a common occurrence for them in early hours of morning. Olivia would wake up with Elliot touching her. His fingers inside her or his cock hard and ready against her. Olivia secretly loved how eager he was to have her all the time that she would wake up like now with him moving over her asking her permission needing her first thing.**

"**Open your legs baby," Elliot asked moving on top of her.**

**Olivia spread her legs willingly feeling him slide between them. His lips brushed hers his tongue pushing inside. Olivia moaned then gasped as his erection pushed fully into her. The head of his cock slipped past her entrance.**

"**Mmmm. Oh Liv. God so fucking tight. You feel so damn good inside," Elliot grunted as he lifted himself balancing on his hands looking down at her as he situated himself fully inside. "So tight, baby every time. Feels so fucking good."**

**Olivia watched his face contort in pleasure she knew from experience this would be rough and fast. It always was when he woke her. She felt him shift moving faster and harder.**

"**Liv. Oh Liv. Love being inside you, baby. God," Elliot cried out thrusting deep.**

**Olivia moaned and reached her hand over her head grasping her head board knowing Elliot was moving fast toward his climax.**

**He began rocking into her harder and faster the bed creaking underneath them. His thrusts pushed her higher up and into the mattress which would have been the headboard had her hands not been there.**

"**Oh so fucking good! Liv! All the way in. Let me all the way in, baby!" Elliot gasped grabbing her thighs and spreading them wide. His fingers dug into her skin as he held her open.**

**Olivia let out a little cry as he hit into her deep and her walls began to contract. "Oh god!"**

**Elliot pistoned his hips rapidly thrusting past her resistance and driving himself impossibly deep. He spilled inside her as he came. "Oh fuck! Liv! Oh god!"**

**They collapsed onto one another there bodies covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. They fell asleep entangled in one another with him still inside her body.**

**The next morning left them rushing around to get to work and by eleven they left for Olivia's first OB appointment.**

**Olivia sat next to Elliot in the waiting room taking in the company. There were a lot of pregnant women some alone and some with husbands. Olivia smiled glad that Elliot was here with her. His hand was intertwined with hers while he balanced a magazine on his other knee.**

"**Olivia Benson," a nurse called out.**

**Olivia jumped up slightly nervous jerking him up with her. Olivia smiled as they approached the nurse who opened the little door leading them down a corridor of rooms. The nurse stopped at one letting her inside. "Take off everything Olivia and put on this gown open in the front. The doctor will be with you shortly." She also handed her a paper sheet to cover herself before exiting the room. **

"**Need some help?" Elliot asked.**

**Olivia smirked. "Don't even think about it Stabler?"**

"**What?" He asked innocently grinning his eyes watching her shed her clothes.**

"**El!"**

"**What?"**

"**Please do not get a hard on in my doctor's office," Olivia hissed her face red.**

"**Maybe you shouldn't be some damn beautiful then I wouldn't want you every second I see you dressed or undressed."**

"**El," Liv said softly.**

"**Baby, its true."**

"**Olivia?" Doctor Camden walked in. She quickly hugged Olivia and extended her hand to shake Elliot's.**

**Olivia gestured to Elliot. "This is my par…boyfriend, Elliot."**

"**Fiancée," He corrected.**

**Olivia smiled. "Fiancée."**

**Dr. Camden smiled. "Nice to meet you. Okay, Olivia we are going to do a quick exam just to check and make sure you are doing okay."**

"**No sono?"**

"**It is a little early for that but we can hear the heart beat."**

**Olivia's eyes lit up as she lay back on the table. Elliot stood at the head of the table taking her fingers in his.**

**The doctor did her exam and then listened for the heartbeat. "Okay, do you hear that?"**

"**Yes," Olivia answered. "Is that the baby?"**

"**No," Dr. Camden smiled. "That's you. Do you hear this?"**

"**Yes, it's fast."**

"**That is your baby, Olivia."**

**Olivia's eyes welled up with tears. "Really?"**

"**Yes," the doctor made a strange expression that did not go unnoticed by Olivia.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing," the doctor moved the wand. "Do you hear that?"**

"**Yes, the baby."**

"**No, that is the other baby," the doctor smiled.**

"**The other…" Olivia said stunned.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Thank you for all the great reviews! They make my day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Salvation**

**Chapter 17**

"**The other…" Olivia said stunned. Her mouth dropped open. She stuttered. "Other baby, El?"**

**A wide smile broke out across Elliot's face as he beamed at Olivia's shocked expression. "Twins," he grinned.**

**The doctor nodded.**

**Olivia closed her eyes realizing for the first time in her life that you could indeed get dizzy while lying down.**

"**Liv?" Elliot asked gently. "Baby, are you okay?"**

**Olivia nodded not opening her eyes concentrating on her breathing and not passing out. Two babies. Two. Oh my god, she was almost too old for one baby let alone two. Shit, she never even babysat and she was now going to have two little tiny creatures dependent on her for everything. Was she crazy? **

**Elliot squeezed her fingers. "Breathe baby. It will be okay, I am not going anywhere."**

**Olivia's eyes fluttered open to find herself staring at Elliot's bright blue eyes lit up with joy and happiness. Olivia's smile was unavoidable as she felt it spread across her face. "We're going to have twins," she whispered.**

"**Looks like it," Elliot said grinning. They both looked at each smiling like two crazy people.**

**A half an hour later they sat outside the 1-6 in their sedan. Olivia was still trying to absorb the information. She paused mid french fry looking over at Elliot sitting next to her. "Are we gonna be able to do this, El?" **

**Elliot smiled as he looked over at her french fry in one hand and milkshake in the other. He knew she was still in a state of shock from their visit. She had been quite their entire ride back from the office and he knew that she was contemplating everything. He had taken her to McDonalds which was something he did with all his kids when they went to the doctors. They got one treat overwhelmingly it was always milkshakes usually to soothe sore throats except for Eli who always asked for the french fries. It seemed to work for Olivia as well as she was now talking. "It'll be okay, baby. I have done this before," he winked at her.**

"**You are not least bit disturbed that you will know have seven children. Seven, Elliot."**

"**Maybe it will be eight someday, Liv."**

"**Are you serious? I am taking you to Huang. Today," Olivia said shaking her head.**

**Elliot laughed snatching her french fry. "I love you baby. I love my kids. I am just telling you I have no problem with more of them. And with the amount of sex we have it's a real possibility."**

"**You are getting fixed. If we have eight, you are getting that snippy thing, El," Olivia said bluntly.**

**Elliot grinned wickedly. **

**Olivia smirked shaking her head as she handed him the rest of her french fries. "I am going to get really big."**

"**You will be pregnant, Liv. Seriously with as much exercise that you do I doubt you will get that big. Anyway, I love you at any size."**

"**Yeah, right. That's what they all say," Olivia snorted.**

**Elliot leaned over placing the last French fry at her lips. "I am crazy about you Benson. I want you all the time. I can barely keep it in my pants at work. I really don't care about some extra weight."**

**Olivia opened her mouth accepting the french fry savoring the salty goodness of the treat as it dissolved in her mouth. "I love you," she whispered as she swallowed. "And I really love these french fries."**

**Elliot burst into laughter grinning at her. "I love you, Liv," he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.**

**Olivia spent the rest of the afternoon at her desk with an avalanche of paperwork to be completed. Munch was at court and Elliot had graciously volunteered to cover a call with Fin. Olivia sighed between her mounting paperwork, Elliot's absence, and the constant refrain in her head reminding her that she needed to tell Cragen she had a massive headache. She glared at Elliot's desk more than a little miffed that Fin and him had been gone all afternoon. She pitched the remainder of her strawberry milkshake in the trash and tried to focus on her paperwork on more time.**

**Cragen standing behind her watching her smiling. He saw her glare at Elliot's desk which was no doubt more about missing him then being mad at him. He also saw her blank computer screen and had watched her rub her eyes at least 10 times in the last twenty minutes.**

"**Liv, why don't you head out? There is nothing that can't wait until tomorrow and you look like you're working on a headache," Cragen said sympathetically.**

**Olivia nodded. She did have a headache and it wasn't often that her captain volunteered to let them go early. "I think I will take you up on that offer, Cap."**

**Olivia smiled and grabbed her things. She quickly jotted a note down to Elliot which she stuck under the picture on his desk of the two of them from the summer picnic. "Bye, Captain."**

**Cragen watched her go and wondered what surprise Fin and Elliot had cooked up for her. He really hoped it helped with the headache.**

**Olivia made it home in twenty minutes which was ideal for her. She couldn't wait to sit back and relax on the sofa. She dropped her things on the hallway table, kicked off her shoes, and went straight to the kitchen which was always her routine. She grabbed the handle on the refrigerator getting ready to grab a bottle of Fiji water when she noticed a note in Elliot's scrawl.**

_**Meet me on roof. Love, El.**_

**Olivia shook her head wandering what was up. She went back into the hallway slipping on her shoes. She took the elevator to the top floor and then the last set of stairs smirking at the please do not disturb sign at the top of the stairs. Olivia opened the door stunned. The roof was covered in twinkling lights, rose petals scattered the ground covering it in an array of pink, red, and white, tea light candles were lit along the roofs edge, and in the corner was a table with Elliot standing next to it in a suit. "El," Olivia whispered.**

"**Come're Benson," Elliot whispered extending his hand. **

**Olivia intended to walk over to him slowly, seductively but she took only two steps before breaking into a run. When she reached him she jumped into his open arms. "El, how did you do all this?"**

"**Let's just say that I really owe Fin," Elliot laughed hugging her tightly. "I wanted to do something special after today. I want you to know how happy I am with you. And how happy I am about you being pregnant."**

**Olivia grinned from ear to ear. "I am so happy El. I missed you today."**

"**I missed you too," Elliot said softly capturing her lips against his. He pulled back setting Olivia down in front of him when he heard her mumble something against his mouth. "What?"**

"**What's for dinner?" Olivia asked eagerly.**

**Elliot laughed lifting up the lid and showing her the filet mignon, salad, and stuffed potatoes.**

"**Mmm," Olivia said reaching for her chair. She stopped and reached around pulling Elliot's mouth back to her. "Almost as delicious as you," she winked as she kissed him lightly.**

**Elliot groaned.**

**They ate dinner as the sunset surrounded by candles and twinkling roof lights not mention the beautiful lights of city that surrounded them.**

**A/N: Next up, things dirty up**** if you want! Thank you for reading. This chapter was pretty much all fluff.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 18

After dinner comes dessert…

**Her fingers gripped his ass tightly slipping a little against his skin damp with perspiration. The moved in tandem her pelvis and his pelvis rocking against one another. His chest rubbed damp against her breasts with each thrust. Chest to breast skin to skin, she trembled with each movement. His nipples grazing against her hard peaks. His mouth was on her neck sucking at her skin whispering in her ear. She grabbed his ass tighter lifting her pelvis up desperate for tighter, deeper contact. She could feel him inside her gliding in and out. The skin of his cock rubbing intimately against her inner walls. Olivia shuddered with each withdraw and reentry macking her wetter. She felt her lower abdomen grow warm each thrust feeling better than the last. She could feel her inner walls clutching at him. Her body loving the give and take, the in and out. She moaned and whimpered for more. Her body lifting up clinging to his. Her fingers grasping wildly at his ass holding him inside her. She could feel herself tighten. Her abdomen first followed by the muscles inside her. Her skin now dripping with perspiration her hair soaked. She could feel her body keen, her inner walls jerk as they spasmed with each movement. "Oh, Oh, Oh!" Olivia cried out as she continued to contract around his penis. It was simply the best sensation in the world so good that it almost hurt.**

**Elliot moaned loudly feeling Olivia pulsating softly but firmly against his cock. He thrust over and over not breaking the pace extending her climax until he jerked himself the tightness, warmth, and wetness over taking him. He spilled inside her.**

**Olivia felt him come filling her up with his warmth. She moaned wrapping her arms tightly around his neck throwing her head back against the pillow riding out the contractions. He trembled above her before softly laying his body down on top of hers. Olivia could feel his damp skin against her damp skin both of their hearts pounding away. He grazed her neck softly kissing her. Olivia felt her body go boneless as the incredible relaxation post orgasm flooded her body.**

"**Liv," Elliot whispered gently against her ear biting lightly at the lobe.**

"**Mmm," Olivia replied sleeping fighting to overtake her body.**

"**You okay, baby?"**

**Olivia blinked sleepily a smile playing across her features he always asked this question worried about her comfort. "I'm good," she turned her head to the side searching for his mouth. Their lips met softly. They kissed closed mouth until Elliot ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Olivia opened her mouth willingly as his tongue invaded. They kissed repeatedly their tongues stroking firmly and intently, their bodies stirring once again.**

**Elliot shifted pulling his mouth gently away from hers and lifting his body up and off hers.**

**Olivia protested. "El, baby?"**

"**Shh," Elliot said bringing a finger gently to her lip.**

**Olivia opened her mouth gently sucking his finger inside. She sucked her eyes locked on his as her tongue played with the tip of his finger.**

**Elliot groaned and moved down her body.**

**Olivia let his finger slide out of her mouth as she felt him move down her body. He lifted her legs spreading them open. **

**Elliot growled looking at her sex wet with their fluids. He gently rubbed up and down her slit.**

"**So fucking beautiful," he whispered.**

**Olivia closed her eyes feeling herself grow wetter. **

**He opened her gently taking his time staring at her pink and wet underneath his fingertips. His fingers moved up and down slipping in her wetness. He moved them back up to her clitoris rubbing the pink wet nub tenderly. He heard her sharp intake of breath and her legs fell open more. He rubbed right where he knew made her climax quickly. His fingers were firm and fast moving quickly over her clitoris. "You feel so good, Liv. Nice and wet. So tender. So soft. Baby, please cum for me. Honey I want to taste you."**

**Olivia's leg shook and her body trembled. **

**Elliot situated his head between her legs as he licked her up and down while his fingers worked her clit.**

"**El, I am going to cum," Olivia whimpered.**

"**Oh honey, you taste so good," Elliot said licking his way up to her clit. He held her open with both hands and replaced his fingers with his tongue.**

**Olivia unashamedly rocked herself against his mouth.**

"**That's it baby. Come on," Elliot cooed lifting briefly before returning his tongue to her clit.**

"**Oh! God! Elliot!" Olivia felt her walls contract. She dug her fingers into the mattress and rode Elliot's mouth.**

**Elliot grunted as her fluids leaked out. He moved from her clit to thrust his tongue inside. He moved his tongue in and out of her before licking up and down her clit once again. He was careful now to avoid her clitoris knowing it would be sensitive from her climax.**

**Olivia shivered her eyes closed as her body calmed itself down slowly. "God, Elliot."**

**Elliot grinned kissing her mound softly. "I love going down on you."**

**Olivia's face flushed with embarrassment at his comment. **

"**You taste so fucking good when you cum, baby. I could do it for hours."**

"**Elliot!" Olivia said her face growing redder by the minute. **

"**What?" he asked innocently as he kissed his way up her abdomen. He pushed his cock inside her on the way up.**

**Olivia whimpered.**

"**Baby?" Elliot asked.**

**Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her hands in his ass. "I love it when you enter me," she whispered her eyes focused on his watching them grow dark with lust.**

"**I love entering you. I love making love to you."**

**Olivia moaned pressing her head back into the mattress. "I love making love to you, El. I love fucking you too," she whispered. "I love it when you love control."**

**Elliot's eyes clouded over with desire as he lifted himself up on his hands and began thrusting deep and hard inside her.**

**A/N: More dirty? What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 19

Olivia woke up stirred from a pleasant dream by an even more pleasant reality. She bit down on her lower lip and moaned. Elliot was between her legs. He had them spread apart knees bent two pillows gently supporting them, one on each side. His fingers were holding open as he ate at her. Olivia moaned harder feeling his tongue tracing around her entrance before plunging in and out. She was already incredibly wet which made her think he had been doing this for awhile. She was still trying to get used to Elliot's sexual appetite often waking up to find him going down on her or to feel him readying her for his entrance. "El," Liv whispered his name longingly. Her hips rocked gently against his mouth.

"Mmm," Elliot muttered obliviously enjoying himself as well.

Olivia widened her legs and rocked harder as his tongue trailed up her slit licking all around her clit ignoring the obvious. He kissed and licked at her labia and mound. Gently, he rearranged his fingers to fully expose her clit. He licked his tongue rapidly against the distended nub. "Oh god," Olivia whispered the sensation of his tongue so fast against her delicate sensitive tissue driving her quickly to her climax. She could feel him speed up keeping the pressure constant. Oliva slipped her hands down to his head and arched her hips up riding his mouth hard. "Oh fuck, Elliot!"

Elliot moaned working her harder feeling her body grinding up against his mouth. She arched up and held still for a moment before crying out louder. He licked her up and down cleaning up her fluids.

Olivia panted her head now pressed against the pillow. Her hand pressed against her eyes as she tried to collect herself.

Elliot placed another soft kiss on her mound before moving upward placing several small kisses over her abdomen before laying his head there.

"El?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Wow," Olivia said. She could feel his light chuckle against her belly.

"You liked that?"

"Like is not the word, Stabler. I loved that. I want that every night. Multiple times every night."

Elliot lifted his head up smiling at her. "Oh, I think that be arranged."

Olivia pouted. "Come here. You're too far away."

Elliot smiled softly kissing her stomach again. He gently moved to her rib cage stroking one side as he placed gentle kisses on the other. He switched sides repeating the action working his way to her breasts. He stared at them in awe. "You are so gorgeous, you know that right?"

Olivia blushed despite having heard that particular compliment before. She felt him capture her breasts in his big hands stroking, massaging, and kneading them. He gently thumbed her already erect nipples. He lowered his mouth and Olivia could feel his tongue lightly circle the peak. "Mmm, El."

"You taste so good, Liv." Elliot whispered. "So delicious, everywhere. I love your breasts. I love how you taste when you come in my mouth."

Olivia thrust her breast up into his waiting mouth. As he worked his tongue around the nipple in his mouth, Olivia stroked his head and neck gently urging him on. She felt him capture her nipple ever so gently between his teeth tugging slightly. Olivia let loose with several explicative's the sensation going straight to her groin.

Elliot suckled gently again before sliding her wet nipple from his mouth. "So beautiful."

Olivia opened her legs widely and wiggled herself lower in the bed trying to feel his cock.

Elliot lifted his head from the other breast he had started on. He smiled. "You okay, Liv?"

"No!" she choked out. "El, I need you inside me. Now. Please, Elliot."

Elliot grinned raising himself up and moving over her. His cock immediately sought out her opening pushing against the entrance. Elliot slipped his hands under her ass tipping her hips slightly upward as he pushed just the head in.

"More, god. More, El."

Elliot pushed in closing his eyes savoring the sensation of entering her tight body feeling her tissues rub along his cock as he worked his way inside her. She melted over his cock molding and stretching inside to accommodate his full length and girth. "Oh, Liv," Elliot moaned his face contorted in pleasure.

They found their rhythm quickly as their bodies moved in perfect sync with one another. They rocked together pelvis against pelvis rubbing, grinding, and pressing. The room filled with the smell of sex once again and their mutual moans built to a crescendo.

Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's back her heels digging into his lower back as she arched up into him needing more contact. She could feel her body getting closer and closer. The exquisite sensation building between her legs signaling she was close to her second climax. It felt so good as her body begged for just a little more closer, harder, and tighter contact from him.

Elliot grunted rising up on his knees lifting her off the bed. His cock was rapidly thrusting in her surrounded by her tight walls beginning to shake, her warmth, and her wetness. Inside her was so tight and slick, Elliot cried out feeling his orgasm build. He jerked inside her as he felt her start pulsating hugging his cock in little rhythmic waves. His own orgasm coursed down his cock, his vision went black, and exploded as he spilled into her repeatedly. "Liv! God! Liv!"

Olivia was moaning and chanting as she rode out her own orgasm. "El, El, Elliot!"

Elliot gently lowered them back to the bed still entangled both wet with perspiration. He kissed her ear gently. "I love you," he whispered breathlessly as he snuggled into her neck.

Olivia swallowed hard struggling to find her voice as she came down from her high. "I love you."

They both drifted to sleep their body's relaxed and satiated.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will have a little more dialogue since the last two were pretty much just sex. But there will still be sex after all it is E & O.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 20

Olivia came into the 1-6 after court. It had been her morning for court and she had almost been late due to Elliot's need for morning sex, twice. She grinned remembering Gillian's mock scolding in the court room. "Hi guys," she said as she entered the bull pen dropping her coat on the back of her chair. "What is that?" she asked pointing at Elliot's desk.

Elliot frowned at his desk top. The fat orange cat purred back at him.

"That is our newest witness," Munch said grinning.

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Fin laughed. "Actually no, the cat took a good bite out of our rapist and when we brought him in for questioning the cat took another bite. Picked him right out."

"You think Hardwicke is going to put a cat on the stand?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"One with DNA evidence under his claws, she just might," Munch replied.

Elliot frowned again at the cat ushering it back into its cage. "When are they picking this damn thing up? "I don't know they said it was pretty busy," Munch smiled. "Besides, she likes you Stabler."

Olivia smiled. "Really?"

Fin added. "She busted out of the cage twice aiming for his lap."

Olivia burst out laughing at the indignant looking on Elliot's face.

"Her name is Butterball," Munch grinned.

Olivia laughed harder tears sliding down her face.

"Hah, hah," Elliot mocked.

Once again Butterball pushed open her cage and strolled back out plopping herself on Elliot's key board. The cat purred contently placing a paw on Elliot's hand.

Now, Munch and Finn joined Olivia in her laughter.

Cragen walked out of his office at all the noise. "What is going on?"

Fin wiped the tears from his face. "Elliot has a new girl, Butterball."

Cragen smiled looking at the sadly obese orange ball of fluff on Elliot's desk.

"She's kind of cute, Stabler."

Elliot rolled his eyes at his Captain. "Thanks, really."

Munch winked at Olivia who walked over to Elliot's desk and patted the soft cat.

"She is kind of cute, El."

"Don't get any ideas, Benson."

Olivia smiled. "Eli would love her."

"I don't think so."

Olivia stuck out her lower lip in a mock pout.

"Don't even," Elliot whispered. "Cats are supposed to be bad for pregnant people."

Olivia laughed. "You just can't change the litter. You could do that."

Elliot grimaced. "Maybe, Kathy can keep her."

"Would she?"

"Not if I ask but I could call Maureen."

"You should. This cat is so sweet," Olivia petted Butterball. "I love that purring. She is so happy."

"I love that sound too. You make it when you are getting ready to come. I fucking love it," Elliot whispered against her ear as he walked to the coffee pot.

Olivia blushed bright red. She followed Elliot leaning against the counter as he poured his afternoon coffee. "Are we talking to Cragen today?"

Elliot looked in her eyes. "Do you want to?"

Olivia sighed rubbing her eyes. "We need to sooner rather than later."

Elliot nodded putting down his coffee and walking to the Captain's door. He knocked gently.

"Come in," Cragen answered.

Olivia and Elliot entered leaning against the back wall not touching but close.

"We need to talk to you, Captain."

"Both of you?" Cragen asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Okay. What is it?"

They exchanged a look.

Cragen sighed. "Olivia, go first."

"I'm pregnant," Olivia blurted to a stunned Cragen who dropped the pencil he was holding.

"It's mine," Elliot added.

"We're dating," Olivia said quickly.

"Engaged," Elliot reminded her.

"Living together and engaged," Olivia said.

"For awhile," Elliot added.

Cragen stared at them in shock.

"We're having twins," Olivia said smiling nervously. "Don, say something."

"Oh my god," Cragen said. "You couldn't just tell me you were dating first? You're still married. Or did I miss the divorce too?"

"Kathy and I filed for divorce already. Olivia and I are going to get married as soon as it goes through. I love her, Don. You have to know that."

Cragen rubbed his head. "You two are going to drive me to drink, again. First, I have to worry that you will eat Benson up as a new partner, then I have to worry you're getting along to well, then you're at each other's throats, and now you're engaged."

"It's a little more involved than that."

"I was being sarcastic," Cragen groaned. "IAB, shit."

Olivia exchanged a worried glance at Elliot who laced his fingers through hers.

Cragen looked at them holding hands. "I knew it from day one that this was going to happen. You, Benson are going on desk duty starting today. Elliot, you will partner with Fin until your partner gives birth. After that we are going to have a nice long discussion. You two do not hold hands, kiss, or have any kind of sex in this building. Any kind, El."

"Why are you talking to me?" Elliot said slightly offended.

"I don't know, Elliot maybe because I have watched you checking out her ass for the last twelve years. And maybe because you have the control of a toddler when it comes to her," Cragen replied bluntly.

"No sex boys and girls."

Elliot glared. "We got it. You said it like ten times."

"None, Stabler. If I catch you two playing tonsil hockey or your hands on her anatomy we are going to IAB."

Olivia blushed. "You're not going to tell them?"

"Intimate relationships are strongly frowned upon for obvious reasons. I am going to look into your options but you both know all bets are off when you get married. You can't even work in the same precinct."

They both exchanged a sad look.

Cragen shocked them with his next words. "This job it was never meant to be a forever job for anybody. You too have put in a lot of dedication and work to it. You have helped more people than you know. But your relationship is so much more than this job, having each other at the end of the day is so much more important. You love each other that is the only thing that matters. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Captain, "Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded. "Thank you, Don. You're right. I love her more than anything."

Olivia smiled squeezing his fingers.

"Kiss him, Benson. One time. Then the two of you get out of my office because the rules start the minute you walk out the door.

Laughing Olivia pulled Elliot toward her kissing him lightly on the mouth. "I love you more than anything."

Cragen shook his head watching them walk out the door not dropping hands until the last possible second. He was going to have his hands full until she gave birth.

A/N: Thank you for reading. The next chapter will have some more smut. This chapter is pure fluff!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 21

Olivia was sitting on the floor of her apartment when she heard the key in the door. She heard the door open and some shuffling as keys hit her entrance way table.

"In here, El." She called out.

Elliot entered the living room pizza in hand to find Olivia and Eli on the floor painting. Olivia had streaks of blue paint on her nose, left cheek, and her thigh. "What are you doing?" Elliot asked amused.

"Eli has a school project."

"Hi, Daddy!" Eli piped up.

"That requires you to be covered in blue paint?" Elliot asked leaning down touching the tip of Olivia nose to indicate the paint. "So this is a surprise. Did Kathy drop him off?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, she said she had some plans. And I said we would love to have, Eli." Olivia reached over and tickled the five year old who giggled uncontrollably.

Elliot placed a soft kiss on Eli's head and looked over at Olivia guessing there was a little more to this story. "You ready for pizza, buddy."

"Yeah!" Eli jumped up. "Pepperoni?"

"Of course, buddy." Elliot smiled. "Let's get you washed up first. We'll take care of you later, Benson." Elliot winked at her.

Olivia smiled watching Elliot scoop a laughing Eli up flipping him upside down and carrying him to the bathroom. Olivia placed the pizza box on her small table and walked around to the kitchen to get them plates. She hummed happily heading to the refrigerator to grab water for them. She paused with her fingers on the door her eyes going to Calvin's picture still decorating the refrigerator. She said a silent prayer that he was happy wherever he was before opening the door and grabbing the waters.

They ate dinner together listening to Eli's constant chatter about his kindergarten teacher, his best friend, and the pet he wanted. Olivia gave Elliot an_ I told you so_ look regarding the pet. Elliot gave her an _I don't think so_ look back. They tucked Eli into a little makeshift bed on Olivia's sofa. They cleaned up the kitchen together which really only consisted of dumping paper plates before they went to Olivia's bedroom.

"You think he is okay out there?" Olivia asked worried.

"He's fine." Elliot said his voice muffled as he removed his shirt.

"Maybe he should sleep with us?"

"Liv, honey Eli is a big boy. He is fine."

"What if he gets scared? It is a strange apartment for him." Olivia said.

"He will let us know. Don't worry." Elliot took off his pants and briefs.

"We are so not having sex, Elliot." Olivia said watching him as he approached her naked and erect. "Your son is in the next room."

"Olivia," Elliot said trying not to laugh. "Eli is the soundest sleeper in the world and the door is shut, honey."

"He could walk in Elliot." Olivia hissed.

"Liv, we are about to have two kids and we will have my kids as well. We can't not have sex because they are in the house. That's crazy."

Olivia looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Let's take a bath, baby. You have blue paint all over you."

"What if he needs us?"  
"Liv, he will let us know okay. Eli knows to call out if he needs something." Elliot pulled Olivia in the direction of her adjacent bathroom.

Olivia sighed following him. She walked over to the tub turning on the water. She felt Elliot behind her sliding his hands into the elastic waist band of her gym shorts. He pushed underneath her panties placing both his hands between her legs. Olivia hummed in pleasure as his hand gently stroked her sliding up and down her folds.

Elliot backed into the toilet and sat down making sure the lid was down. He pulled Olivia onto his lap facing away from him. He kissed gently along her collarbone to her neck placing soft open mouth kisses on the skin not covered by her tee shirt. He used one hand inside her shorts to spread and open her. His other hand stroked up and down gathering her growing moisture. He began slowly circling her clitoris with the pad of his thumb.

His touch was maddening slow to Olivia. "Harder, El."

Elliot pressed down more firmly and began to move a little faster. Olivia hips lifted against his hand.

"Oh that feels so good, El. Faster, please. I am so close!"

Elliot grunted rubbing harder and faster. He looked over his shoulder watching her rocking on his hand.

"Oh right there!" Olivia moaned trying to keep her voice low feeling the heat building in her lower body. "Oh, Elliot! So good. Oh god, please don't stop."

Elliot could feel her body shake slightly on top of him as she climaxed. Elliot gently lifted her off him. He quickly yanked down her shorts and panties not removing them entirely as they slipped to her ankles. He eased her back down pushing his cock inside her. He moaned sliding his hands up her tee shirt pushing her bra up over her breasts. "God, I have been thinking about this all day. Being inside you."

Olivia moaned moving on top of him her back against his chest. His hands were hot and eager moving over nipples, caressing. His lips latched on to her neck below her earlobe, sucking. Olivia leaned forward rocking over his cock enjoying this new position. "You're so nice and wet, baby."

"It feels so good, El." Olivia whimpered as another soft climax rolled over her.

The bathroom filled with the sound of their panting and steam from the filling tub. Olivia could feel Elliot's breathing and movements accelerating.

"Oh fuck, Liv. Baby, so good." Elliot moaned slipping his hands low. He moved them down to the inside of her thighs. "Open up, baby."

Olivia kicked her shorts and panties off the rest of the way letting Elliot spread her legs wide open. Olivia leaned forward as Elliot gripped her hips with both hands his movements speeding up. Olivia whimpered reaching out and placing her hands on the wall in front of her as he thrust harder, faster, and deeper in her. It was a precarious position but the feeling inside her was building so exquisitely.

"Yessss!" Elliot cried out spilling inside her. "Oh god yesssss!"

"Elliot!" Olivia cried out milking his cock as her wall contracted tightly around him.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am trying to vary up the sex scenes so let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 22

Olivia leaned back against Elliot's chest in the tub her eyes closed and her body relaxed in the warmth quiet of the bath. Her feet rested lightly on top of Elliot's.

"You're not falling asleep are you?" Elliot chuckled.

"Mmmm." Olivia replied her eyes still closed.

"Liv, we are going to have to get out of the tub."

"I know that but it is so comfortable."

Elliot's hands rested on her abdomen as he caressed her small baby bump gently the water not completely covering it. "I know it is. Am I going to have to care you out of here?"

"Maybe. That would be nice." Olivia replied.

"You want to tell me why Kathy called and asked you to come get Eli?"

"She had a date." Olivia said her voice slightly quiet.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"That is what she said."

"Well that is good maybe she won't be so bitter about everything."

Olivia turned over in Elliot's arms. She crossed her hands over his chest resting her chin there. She didn't look at him. "Does it bother you?"

"What?" Elliot said slightly confused his hands now resting on the small of Olivia's back.

"Her dating, does it bother you?"

"No, why would it." Elliot looked down at Olivia who was staring with great concentration at his chest hair. "Liv, I love you. I am so happy with you. I want Kathy to be happy too. She deserves this so no, it doesn't bother me even a little."

"Are you sure about that because I would understand? You know if it did bother you a little bit."

"Olivia Benson, I am in love with you and the only person that I am going to have a problem with anyone else dating would be you. And problem wouldn't begin to cover that situation."

Olivia looked up at him and rose up out of the water sending it splashing as she pressed her lips gently to his. "I love you too."

Elliot kissed her back softly. "Olivia, I love you too sweetie but I think we may be pruning in here." Elliot whispered against her mouth.

Olivia smiled against his mouth. "Okay, carry me?"

Elliot groaned. "You are so spoiled, Benson." They both maneuvered out of their comfortable position in the tub to stand up and step out. Elliot carefully dried off both himself and Olivia before scooping her up naked in his arms.

"We should sleep in PJ's."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Because Eli might decide to come in and join us."

"We'll keep something by the bed."

Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"It'll be fine, Olivia."

"Okay, if you want to traumatize your son."

"The only person who is going to be traumatized is me if you're naked body isn't beside me." Elliot smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes as he dropped her down on the bed before crawling in to join her.

The next morning Olivia got up early and fixed breakfast for Eli. Elliot came in about thirty minutes later when the pancaked where finished and made it onto the table.

"Wow, this smells really great." Elliot said slipping an arm around Olivia waist and kissing her lightly.

Olivia smiled. "Well, you better eat fast because we have to drop Eli off at preschool and get to the station and we have exactly an hour and half to do it in."

Elliot groaned. Olivia smirked watching him wolf down three pancakes and orange juice. Olivia and Eli read a little bit as they waited for Elliot to finish getting ready.

Elliot grinned when he walked out to find Olivia reading a story to Eli who was perched on her lap. She was going to be a great mom. Elliot dangled his keys. "You guys ready?"

They dropped Eli off at his preschool before heading to the precinct. When they got there Fin and Munch were already working on a case they had caught that morning.

"Where's Butterball?" Olivia asked smiling not seeing the cat.

Munch grinned. "Would you believe Huang is cat sitting?"

"Huang, seriously." Olivia laughed as put her stuff down on her desk. "That is great!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Perfect match if you ask me."

Fin grinned. "I think someone is jealous."

Elliot threw a balled up wad of paper at Fin.

"Score!" Munch said grinning.

Olivia shook her head at all of them as she sat down.

"You guys want to do some interviews? Strictly, desk type stuff on this case we caught." Munch said smiling wickedly.

"So you know everything?" Olivia asked pointedly in reference to Munch's desk type stuff comment.

"Oh yeah!" Fin and Munch answered in unison.

This time it was Olivia who hurled a piece of paper. "You guys are really lucky I am a nice person and will help you out with these interviews so tell us about this case."

"Hudson University, girl was raped at the library." Munch said.

"The library?" Elliot said incredulously. "The school library?"

"Yeah, the place was full of people at the time." Fin added.

"So who we are interviewing?" Olivia asked.

"About sixty students and faculty who were present during the rape maybe all of twenty feet away from the victim." Munch said dryly.

"That is horrible. Okay, give me the list." Olivia said sighing it was going to be a long day.

"Hey, Olivia." Munch said smiling.

"Yeah?" Olivia looked up at Munch.

"Congratulations." Munch said

"Congrats." Fin added as he walked over to her desk. "You too, Stabler."

Olivia smiled taking the list from Fin and winking at Elliot. Olivia handed Elliot the second page of the list as they both started calling up the people.

A/N: Next chapter will be more smut this is more filler fluff! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 23

Olivia and Elliot stood in the kitchen making dinner. Olivia smiled watching Elliot stir the onions and peppers in the skillet. She finished the salad and snuck up behind him slipping her arms around his waist laying her head against his back.

"You're going to make me burn this you know." Elliot said smirking.

Olivia laughed and pulled back.

Elliot groaned. "Get back here." He said over his shoulder.

Olivia smiled snuggling back up against him. "I thought I was going to make you burn dinner."

Elliot turned the heat down to low before turning around bending down and picking her up. "Dinner's safe you're not."

Olivia giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "What are going to do Stabler?"

"You, I am going to do you." Elliot grinned. He promptly placed Olivia on the counter. He lifted her shirt over her head tossing it over the counter. His hands slipped around her back undoing the clasp on her bra. Ten seconds later her pants and panties joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Elliot eased her flat back on the counter. He bent Olivia's knees before opening her legs wide open on the counter. He groaned taking in her naked body stretched out in front of him he would never tire of this sight. "You're so beautiful."

Olivia felt his fingers stroke down her ribcage tracing her skin as if memorizing the feel of it before sliding downward massaging her inner thighs. She felt his breath warm between her legs. His lips grazed her mound. "Oh god, El."

Elliot pushed his tongue between her lips licking up and down her. "Mmmm."

Olivia's back arched up on the counter as she felt his tongue slip in and out of her. "El."

"God, Olivia I love the way you taste." Elliot said lifting his head briefly before going back down on her.

Olivia moaned her hands gripping the counter her hips riding his mouth. "Fuck!" Olivia cried out as she came against his mouth.

Elliot rose up licking her fluids from his lips. He tugged her back off the counter turning her around letting her bend forward stretching across the counter top. She felt Elliot's cock rub up and down her ass before he plunged inside her. Olivia came again gasping as she climaxed again around his cock. "Oh, Oh, Oh!"

Elliot grunted feeling her inner walls convulse around his cock. "Oh god Olivia, you feel so fucking good." Elliot grinded against her ass his breath hot against her ear. "So wet and so tight inside you." Elliot slipped his hands around to Olivia clit rubbing her distended nub.

"El, oh that feels so nice."

Elliot groaned. "You feel so good." He pulled back slightly tracing his fingers down her spine to the top of her ass.

Olivia gripped the counter tightly as Elliot continued to thrust inside her. She let out a soft moan as she felt another climax approaching. "El!"

Elliot grunted feeling her inner muscles give a little warning jerk before she pulsated softly around his cock. Elliot thrust in deep and held as he came inside her. "Liv!"

Olivia gasped trying to catch her breath. Olivia felt Elliot place a soft kiss on her shoulder before pressing his lips to her neck. Olivia smiled.

"I love you." Elliot whispered his lips beside her ear.

"I love you too." Olivia said turning her head to capture his lips.

They kissed several times before Elliot reluctantly pulled out of her and reached down for his pants.

Olivia smirked looking for her clothes only to realize he had tossed them over the counter into the next room. "Why am I always the completely naked one, Stabler?"

Elliot grinned. "I like you that way."

Olivia gave him her most serious warning look and turned around to walk into the other room feeling his hand lightly smack her on the ass she walked out. "Elliot!"

"I like you that way, a lot."

Olivia shook her head and pointed at the stove. "Dinner, you promised me."

Elliot laughed and walked over to the stove to check on their food.

After dinner, Olivia and Elliot cuddled up together on the couch. Olivia sat between Elliot's legs with her head on his chest. Elliot lightly stroked and played with Olivia hair with one hand while the other stroked her small baby bump as they watched TV together.

Olivia rubbed her now bare feet against Elliot's. "My appointment is tomorrow. Do you think Cragen will have a problem with both of us going?"

"No. It will be okay. Munch and Fin can cover for a while."

"Are you sure?" Olivia twisted around to look at him.

"Sweetie, I am definitely going to your appointment okay. They might do the sonogram right?"

Olivia nodded. "I really want you there."

"I will be. Come here." Elliot reached down gathering Olivia in his arms. "Why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried just a little nervous."

"Of the sonogram?"

"No, I just want the babies to be healthy." Olivia said biting her lip.

"They will be." Elliot said softly kissing the tip of her nose.

A tear slipped down Olivia's cheek.

Elliot sat up concern on his face as he brushed away the tear. "Why are you crying, Liv?"

"I am hormonal, El. I worry all the time and my emotions are going a little haywire. I am sorry." Olivia sniffled.

"It's okay." Elliot said wrapping her tightly in his arms. "You know I love you more than I could possible put into words, right?"

Olivia nodded again. "I love you more than I could ever put into words."

"So maybe we should talk about our wedding?" Elliot said.

A/N: Sorry for the posting delay. I will be posting some updates to other stories this week. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Next up, Olivia and Elliot get a shocking surprise at their OB appointment, dealing with Kathy, a wedding discussion, and one very erotic night. Let me know what you think. Hope you liked this chapter. Again, sorry for the delay it has been a crazy week!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 24

Olivia yawned at her desk. She and Elliot had been up half the night talking about their wedding. Elliot was very insistent that they be married as soon as the divorce was final. Olivia looked over at the clock and his empty desk, frowning. It was fifteen minutes until she needed to be at her sonogram appointment and he was nowhere to be found. She sipped at her decaffeinated tea trying to stay calm since he had promised no matter what he would show.

"Olivia."

Olivia looked up at Elizabeth Stabler standing over her desk smiling swinging a pair of car keys. "Dad called and said he needed me to give you a ride to your appointment. Bad traffic, he was totally freaking out on the phone. Fin will drop him there."

"Hey, Lizzie, are you sure?" Olivia asked. "I could take a cab."

"And have my father kill me, no I don't think so. Besides, I would love to take you maybe I can see the babies." Lizzie said smiling.

Olivia grinned at her. "Okay, let me grab my stuff." Olivia reached in her bottom drawer grabbing her purse.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia and Lizzie sat inside Olivia's obstetrician's office. Lizzie was reading one of the magazines while Olivia checked the door and her watch.

"He will be here, Liv." Lizzie said reassuringly.

Olivia nodded. "You're here."

Lizzie smiled. "For the duration."

"Olivia Benson."

Olivia stood up as the nurse called her name.

"Can I come back?" Lizzie asked hopefully knowing they would do the sonogram today.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Of course."

The technician came into Olivia's room and smiled at both girls. "How are you doing today?"

"Great." They both replied at the same time laughing.

The technician smiled in reply pulling out the ultrasound gel. "This is a little cold."

Olivia nodded in understanding feeling Lizzie squeeze her fingers.

There was an abrupt knock at the door. "Olivia!"

The technician looked at Olivia.

"It's okay that my fiancée." Olivia said. "Come in, El."

Elliot opened the door looking slightly sweaty and out of breath from rushing. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing, daddy." Lizzie answered quickly seeing the concern on her father's face.

Elliot came over to stand beside Olivia next to Lizzie. "You okay, baby?"

"I'm great even better now that you're here." Olivia said.

The technician placed the probe on Olivia's belly finding the babies fairly easy. The sound of their heartbeats filled the room.

Lizzie's eyes widened in amazement as she looked at the picture and heard the sound. "Wow, tell me everything." Lizzie begged the technician. "What is that?"

The technician laughed at her eagerness. "That is the placenta."

Lizzie nodded. "Can you tell the sex?"

The technician laughed again looking at Olivia and Elliot.

"Can you tell?" Olivia asked.

"No the babies are too close to each other but whatever it is it will be a two for one special."

"What?" Elliot asked confused.

The technician pointed at the screen. "You have one amniotic sac and one placenta. It is rare and it always means identical twins."

"Oh my god!" Lizzie shrieked. "Dickie is going to be so jealous that I knew first."

Olivia burst into laughter as did the technician.

Elliot shook his head concerned. "Identical? Absolutely identical, how will we tell them apart?"

"You can mark their feet." Lizzie said. "I read some woman did that."

The technician smiled at Elliot's worried face. "You will be able to tell your children apart. They quickly develop individual personalities."

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "It will be okay, El."

"And you can always mark them Daddy." Lizzie said.

Olivia, Elliot, and Lizzie all walked out of Olivia's appointment together. Lizzie hugged them both before heading back to her car.

Olivia watched as Elliot drove in silence. "Are you really worried?"

"I don't want to have to mark my kids."

Olivia laughed. "I know you, Elliot Stabler. You will know your children apart, I promise." Olivia looked up in surprise as they pulled up in front of a bookstore. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to buy every book they have on identical twins." Elliot turned the key off heading inside leaving an astonished Olivia in the car.

Two hours later at the 1-6, Olivia stared over at her fiancée and partner who had his glasses on reading his second book on identical twins.

Munch stopped by Olivia's desk, leaning against it. "He's obsessed, Benson. I think we might need an intervention."

"I heard that." Elliot said not looking up but giving Munch a not so friendly gesture.

Fin laughed.

"Remember, I told you first." Munch said continuing to his desk.

Olivia stood from her desk and came over Elliot's pulling the book from his hand. "It is time to stop, El."

Elliot looked at her. "I just want to be prepared, Liv."

"You have five kids, El."

"Yeah but none of them look exactly alike. I am not going to mark my kids seriously."

Olivia maneuvered herself between him and the desk leaning down to cup his face. "Seriously, I promise you will be able to tell your children apart, El."

Elliot smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. "I love you."

Olivia smiled. "I love you, too."

Elliot reached for her pulling her into his lap straddling him in his office chair. "You're very smart Olivia Benson."

"You're just now realizing this?" Olivia smirked.

Elliot slipped off his reading glasses tossing them on the desk. "Oh, I have known it for a while just didn't want you getting too cocky." Elliot smirked at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes opening her mouth with a witty comment only to be silenced by Elliot's mouth. Olivia moaned inwardly as his lips moved over hers and his hands tightened on her hips.

Munch grinned across the desk at Fin. "We should get some popcorn."

"Why?" Fin asked.

"For the show their putting on." Munch cracked.

Fin rolled his eyes trying to ignore the display to this left. Elliot's hand were cupping Olivia's ass holding her flush against him while he played tonsil hockey with her guaranteeing a very embarrassing situation when he stood up. Fin eyes widened in amazement as they kept kissing not stopping.

"Damn, I didn't know that you could go that long without air." Munch said laughing again then his expression suddenly changed when he saw who entered the bullpen. "Shit."

A/N: Who do you think it is Kathy or Cragen? Remember Cragen's warning about no sex in the precinct. I thought I do something new and let reviewers pick which one. Next up their erotic night. I wanted to devote an entire chapter to it because it is gonna be smutty! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up in updates will be Fate and One Snowy Night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 25

Hearing Munch's words, Olivia looked up to see Kathy Stabler striding determinedly into the 1-6 precincts' bullpen. Olivia scrambled to get off Elliot's lap knowing this was not the best position for Elliot's soon to be ex to see them in. Elliot gripped her hips keeping her in place.

"Well, well it is so nice to see my hard earned tax dollars at work." Kathy smirked. "Don't get up on my account, Olivia."

Elliot gave Olivia a look. "Baby," Elliot whispered under his breath shifting her hips just enough to remind her that she was hiding a very prominent erection.

"Hi, Kathy." Olivia said trying to keep her tone nonchalant like she wasn't straddling Elliot's lap.

Kathy leaned against Fin's desk across from them forcing herself to smile as she had a huge request for them. "So, I need you and Elliot to take the kids for a little bit."

"Okay, that is not a problem." Elliot said. "When?"

"Monday, I am going to Cancun for two weeks with my new boyfriend." Kathy said smiling at Elliot.

Elliot nodded. "Okay. We will stay at the house."

Kathy bit her lip looking at the ceiling. "That is going to be a problem."

"Olivia is staying with me, Kathy. It isn't up for debate or negotiation." Elliot firmly replied.

"I don't care about her staying. Actually, she could stay in that house for the next two weeks just not with my kids. They are fumigating it." Kathy smirked.

Olivia held back her emotions. Great, she wanted her and her babies to die from toxic house fumes.

Elliot gave her a cross look. "So you planned on going away and leaving the kids with us for two weeks at the same time the house is being fumigated. All of us in Olivia's apartment."

"It just worked out that way." Kathy replied sweetly. "You will be cozy but I am sure you will make it work. Olivia makes everything work, she is such a trooper."

Elliot glared at her. "You're right, Olivia does make everything work. We will be fine with it, Kathy. Drop the kids off Monday. Have a great trip."

Kathy smiled. "Thank you, both. I hope you have a nice two weeks. By the way, Kathleen will be home as well." Kathy waltzed out grinning thinking two weeks with one defiant young adult, two rebellious teenagers, and a little one running around a one bedroom apartment would certainly put a cramp in Olivia and Elliot's love life.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Should we start apartment hunting now?"

Elliot smiled. "No but I am glad I made the plans I did for this weekend." Elliot leaned forward rubbing his nose against hers. "The rest and relaxation will help gear us up for the next two weeks."

"What plans?" Olivia asked curiously.

Elliot grinned. "Let's get out of here and you can find out." Elliot grinned over at Fin and Munch. "You guys okay if we cut out a little early."

They both nodded. Elliot lifted Olivia from his lap and stood with some difficultly his erection still visible.

Olivia smirked. "You sure you can drive?" Olivia whispered in his ear.

"You're not finding out that easy, Benson." Elliot whispered back placing his hand in hers as they walked out of the bullpen together.

Olivia bounced in the passenger seat watching the scenery going by. "Come on, El! Where are we going?" Olivia begged throwing him her best puppy dog eyes.

Elliot laughed. "You'll see when we get there."

Olivia growled sitting back in the seat. "I assume you want sex this weekend." Olivia said pointedly.

Elliot smiled confidently. "Oh, I am getting sex this weekend."

"Cocky ass." Olivia whispered under her breath. "How about sex now, El?" Olivia looked at him from under her lashes.

"You are so impatient." Elliot said looking at her.

Olivia undid the button on her pants sliding down the zipper. "So are you." Olivia whispered slipping her own hand into her pants under her panties. She closed her eyes sighing. "God, I am so wet."

Elliot let out a string of cuss words pulling off on the next exit. He drove down the road away from town at least a good twenty miles over the speed limit.

Olivia snickered watching him as he searched for somewhere relatively private to pull off. The car jerked to the left as Elliot pulled down a dirt road shifting the car abruptly into park. He shoved his seat all the way back.

"This is going to be quick and hard, Liv." Elliot growled reaching for her pulling her onto his lap her back against his chest. He lifted her shoving both her pants and panties off. He shoved his own off enough to free his hardness.

Olivia leaned forward over the steering wheel as Elliot eased her down on his cock. She let out a little moan of happiness and pleasure.

Elliot grunted lifting her hair off the back of her neck kissing her skin softly there. "Oh god, you are wet. It feels so good baby. Are you okay like this?" Elliot slipped one hand down to protectively cradle her distended abdomen from the steering wheel. It was a snug fit he was glad he had shoved the seat back.

Olivia moaned feeling his other hand playing in her wet folds searching out and finding her clit. He stroked back and forth gently at first then more firmly. "Oh god, El."

Elliot groaned deeply as she began to ride him rubbing her hips back and forth on his lap almost lying on the steering wheel. Elliot brought both his hands to her hips assisting her in moving quickly and rapidly as they both climaxed.

Olivia laid her head back resting it on Elliot's shoulder. "Wow."

"Wow." Elliot repeated contentedly.

"Tell me where we are going?" Olivia asked breathlessly.

A/N: This is the beginning of their erotic night. There were more votes for Kathy so that is why she appeared not Cragen in this chapter. When they reach their destination, Olivia and Elliot explore each other indulging their fantasies and private desires. One whole chapter of smut, if you want it! So where do you think he should be taking her? Any destination requests?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Chapter 26

Salvation

Olivia tried repeated alternate tactics for the remainder of their two hour drive none of which worked. Elliot continued to give her short non-committal answers to their destination. It wasn't until he turned on off onto a heavily wooded road that he gave her any real clues.

"You know my brother is a real estate agent, right?" Elliot said causally as he glanced over at Olivia smiling.

"Joe, right?" Olivia asked remembering Elliot briefly mentioning his older brother's occupation.

"Yeah, Joe is in realty. He has had this house on the market a while. It isn't selling right now. The owners won't drop the price even with the economy the way it is. They figure the house it is worth with." Elliot shrugged. "What do you think?" He asked as he pulled around the corner and the house came into view.

Olivia started to answer with the intent of questioning the stupidity of keeping property that obviously wasn't going to sell at the higher price when she looked up and saw the house. "Oh my god." Olivia's eyes widened in surprise. The house was sitting perched on top of a slight hill overlooking an expansive lake. It was all angles and glass, unbelievably breathtaking in its design.

Elliot smirked slightly. "You like it?"

Olivia grinned. "Is that a rhetorical question? It is gorgeous, Elliot."

Elliot nodded turning off the car engine. "Wait until you see inside. Joe showed me pictures. It has a lot of amenities."

"And it is ours for the weekend?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, it is all ours. I had a couple things delivered groceries and some extras." Elliot said.

"Extras?" Olivia inquired.

"You will find out later." Elliot replied stepping out of the car.

Olivia opened her car door stepping out and inhaling the scent of pines trees waffling in with the breeze.

Elliot opened the trunk grabbing their bags laughing as he watched Olivia already taking the steps two at a time to the deck which wrapped around the back of the house. Elliot took their bags around the front using his key he deposited them in the entrance way before heading toward the back entrance of the house. He opened the back French doors stepping out on the deck smiling at Olivia leaning across the railing her eyes closed the sun shining on her face. Elliot slipped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist cupping her bump. He kissed the soft skin the crook of her neck. "Happy?"

Olivia smiled. "Just a little." Olivia held her thumb and forefinger apart indicating a small amount.

Elliot laughed rubbing his nose along her neck.

"It is so beautiful, El." Olivia said opening her eyes and taking in the view of the crystal blue lake shining in front of them. "Can we swim?"

"We can do anything you want." Elliot whispered his breath hot against her ear.

"Mmm." Olivia leaned back against Elliot. "That sounds great. And El?"

"Yeah?"

"We can do anything you want as well." Olivia whispered turning around. "Anything, baby."

Elliot's eyes darkened slightly as the muscles of his throat worked. "Let me give you a tour of the house first or else we will never do it."

Olivia smiled cupping his chin. "Whatever you want, baby."

Elliot growled slightly tugging her alongside him.

Olivia marveled at the inside of the house. The kitchen was huge literally as big as the station house and her apartment. The living room was expansive with a huge stone fireplace and the biggest plasma television Olivia had ever seen. She fell in love with the master bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom was completely glassed in so that you had a glorious view of the lake from the garden bath tub which could easily seat five people. The bedroom had been done in varying shades of ecru and cream with deep scarlet accents. The bed was wrought iron with four posts and cream colored drapes enclosing it into a private oasis. Olivia slipped her arms around Elliot sliding them under his shirt stroking his taunt lower abdomen. Olivia felt his muscles tighten as her hands trailed along his skin so soft in contrast to the muscles underneath. Olivia kissed the skin exposed from his collar at the back of his neck. "Thank you." Olivia whispered between kisses.

Elliot closed his eyes reveling in her beside him. He could smell the honeysuckle of her perfume; feel her bump pressing against his back, her breath hot against his neck, and her soft lips moving along his skin, it was the indescribable. "I love you, Olivia." Elliot whispered back before turning and looking at her his eyes connecting with hers. They smiled at one another communicating without words. They silently began undressing one another.

Olivia pushed Elliot's shirt up her hands coasting up over the his abdomen continuing over the raised ridge of his chest her palms grazing his tight nipples before tugging the offending garment up and off. Olivia paused in her actions feeling his hands traveling the similar path up her ribcage her body shivering in response as he removed her shirt. Olivia smiled slyly dropping her fingers to the buttons of Elliot's jeans as soon as her shirt cleared her arms.

Elliot's eyes followed her fingers as they slowly unbuttoned his jean. Her hand tugged the zipper down slowly, slipping inside his pants. Elliot closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt her hand cup his cock stroking him slowly up and down through his boxers.

Olivia stroked his length feeling his hardness in her hands the warmth radiating from his boxers nearly burning her fingers. She moved her hand, a small smile gracing her features as she heard him moan in protest. Olivia slipped her hand back placing it inside his boxers this time letting her fingers traverse the entire length of his penis feeling the heat coming off his eager body, his cock throbbing in her hand. She ran her thumb over the head feeling the wetness already formed there, she moaned deeply.

Elliot grunted his hands tugging at her pants. His hand worked its way inside her pants with her zipper barely down his fingers faster and more eager sliding into her warmth parting her outer lips delving down to her entrance.

Olivia stroked him harder feeling his finger begin stroking her intimately inside. "El," Olivia whispered her voice laced with want.

"Yeah, baby?" Elliot said his voice a lower baritone than normal.

"God, please fuck me now." Olivia begged her body more than willingly more than ready.

Elliot opened his eyes and saw the look of pure need on her face. He quickly moved them to the bed shoving aside the drapes his hand still inside her pants. He pulled it out pushing her pants and underwear off in one motion.

Olivia had already moved her hands to Elliot's hips shoving his pants off as they both struggled kicking off shoes and divesting themselves of their clothes. Olivia reached behind her back unclasping her bra and throwing it on the floor. She eagerly opened her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on the bed on top of her. They kissed eagerly and roughly. Between kisses only breaking to catch their breath. Olivia moaned. "God, Elliot. I need your cock in me now." Olivia reached between them grabbing his cock lining him up with her entrance and pushing him in. "Oh god yes."

Elliot was mesmerized as Olivia eagerly pressed upward trying to get him deeper inside her.

"Elliot, god." Olivia moaned her body on fire for his, the ache between her legs incredibly intense all she wanted was more contact.

Elliot grabbed her legs spreading them further apart sliding his hands under her thighs catching them in the crux of his elbows. He thrust up into her hard. His eyes widened in amazement when she clamped down on him once then twice before crying out his name contracting rhythmically on his cock. "Oh god, that was so beautiful," Elliot whispered kissing her nose, cheeks, and lips. "So beautiful, baby."

Olivia panted trying to catch her breath. Olivia met his mouth with her own pressing their lips together in soft languid kisses. "So good." She whispered breathlessly.

Elliot slipped his hands from their spot to bring them up to her face cupping it softly. "I love you so much baby."

Olivia smiled. "I love you, too."

Elliot kissed her again as he began to move inside her once more. In and out his cock rubbed bare inside her against her slick tight walls. "You feel so fucking good, inside. I love fucking you." Elliot cooed.

Olivia ran her hands down his back feeling the muscles dancing beneath the skin as he moved on top of her. "I love you fucking, me." Olivia whispered knowing that it turned Elliot on to hear her talk a little dirty. Olivia pressed her hands to his chest she smiled at him as he rolled on his back taking him with her. Olivia smiled down at him before lifting herself off of him and rolling on her stomach beside him. She gave him a soft smile over her shoulder.

Elliot growled rolling on top of her urging her up onto her knees. He kissed her mouth as she leaned back against him. His hand sliding down to her clit as his cock slipped back into her. He lowered Olivia slowly down onto her hands as he remained on his knees thrusting inside her his hands resting on her hips trailing over her ass.

"El," Olivia whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you want." Olivia said softly.

Elliot slowed in his movements. "You sure?"

Olivia nodded. "Very. I want to do everything with you."

Elliot pulled out slowly and slipped off the bed.

Olivia turned leaning back on her knees watching Elliot rummaging in his bag. He pulled out a small bottle before crawling back onto the bed. He pulled Olivia into his arms kissing the back of her neck lovingly.

"Are you sure, baby?" Elliot asked again.

Olivia turned taking the bottle of Astroglide from him. She poured its slippery contents into her hands and coated his erection. "I am sure. Just go slow, okay?" Olivia softly kissed his mouth. "I trust you, El."

Elliot nodded. This time he arranged them higher on the bed so that she could hold the headboard and tucked a pillow underneath her stomach. Elliot ran his hand down the line of her spine tracing it before bringing one hand to rest on her hips, the other slipping to front searching and then finding her clit. Elliot rubbed her clit firmly back and forth letting his erection ride up and down her ass. He waited until she started rocking back against him her breathing becoming faster before he pushed inside.

Olivia gasped at the intrusion. She had never had a man inside her like that before never indulged in any kind of anal play. It was a little painful even with the lubricant at first as her body tensed a little. Olivia willed herself to relax and she moaned hearing the noises Elliot was making.

"Oh god, oh god." Elliot grunted moving in and out of her tightness. Elliot dipped his fingers down into her entrance. He began thrusting them inside her stroking her upper wall finding that smooth spot and rubbing vigorously.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" Olivia cried out as Elliot fucked her with his cock and fingers. "Elliot!" She screamed the myriad of sensations too intense.

Elliot jerked inside her feeling her vaginal muscles contracting over his fingers saturing him in wetness while her anal muscles clamped down on his cock. He thrust hard spilling his cum inside her rectum. "Olivia!"

A/N: I am trying to get my writing groove back so I may be a little rusty at the smut. Anyway, the next chapter will contain more smut if you want it. Elliot's little extras could contain some toys but I need to know how far to push the smut envelope. Let me know your thoughts. Do you want more graphic more kinky more smut?


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**A/N: Hope you like the update. Let me know your thoughts. This chapter is a little short but I wanted to post something so I hope readers are not disappointed. Thank you for reading! I will try to update sooner next time. **

Olivia gasped grabbing at the bed sheets her knuckles white. "Oh god, Elliot!"

Elliot groaned from his position between her legs as he watched her thighs quiver. He kept his hand steady. "You've never used one before."

"No!" Olivia cried out her hips lifting off the bed. "Oh, Oh god, it feels so good."

Elliot switched the speed on his little friend lower as Olivia was reaching her climax too fast. His other hand keeping her clit fully exposed. "You're so beautiful." Elliot whispered looking at her glistening pink nub.

"Oh please, god El. Please more." Olivia writhed on the sheet.

Elliot smirked wickedly turning up the vibration and working the vibrator directly over her engorged nub.

"Oh yesss! Fuck!" Olivia screamed at the sensation that built so fast and intense she could not believe it. Her body went limp on the bed as a soft contented smile graced her face. "Oh my god," Olivia whispered breathlessly. "That felt so so so good. Wow!"

Elliot laughed crawling up the bed placing a soft kiss on her abdomen. "I can't believe you never used a vibrator."

Olivia shook her head. "God, what I have been missing!"

Elliot chuckled. "Don't go getting any ideas, Benson."

Olivia smiled. "There is only one thing I love better."

Elliot smiled kissing her lips softly. "That better, better have something to do with me."

"That triple layer chocolate cake at our favorite restaurant." Olivia joked.

"That's your answer, huh Benson." Elliot brought his hands to her ribs tickling her.

"Elliot!" Olivia squealed. "Stop!"

Olivia and Elliot rolled around on the bed as Elliot tickled her neck and ribs. Elliot stopped pinning her down. "I think I can change your answer." Elliot pressed his hips forward pushing his hardness into her.

Olivia moaned still sensitive from her early climax. "El."

Elliot lifted himself up on his hands and began moving inside her. He kept his thrusts slow and deep watching her eyes close and her lips part.

"Oh, El." Olivia whispered shocked as her body clenched around him once again. "El!" Olivia cried out with a smaller but just as sweet climax.

Elliot grunted continuing to thrust in and out of her clenching core. "God, it feels so fucking good on my cock when you come." Elliot grunted.

Olivia opened her eyes winding her hands around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you baby." Elliot reached over grabbing the vibrator as he pulled out.

"No, El. I want you." Olivia protested.

"You got me baby. We are going to share this, honey." Elliot slipped back in with one end of the device on top his cock and the other nestled on top of her clit. It was a tight fit because Olivia was small and Elliot was large. Elliot groaned loudly as he began thrust again now with the tightness of her entrance and the vibrations on his penis. Elliot sped up quickly realizing he was going to fucking come in seconds from the combination. "Liv, oh honey, oh god, it feels so good! You feel so good!"

Olivia moaned wrapping her legs around Elliot's waist. "More, El. Harder."

Elliot slipped his hands underneath her shoulders to keep her in place. Elliot moved hard, deep, and fast. The sensations were unbelievable her wetness, the tight fit, and the intense rhythmic vibrations, the combination had Elliot teetering on the brink. "Oh fuck. Oh yes. Oh god, Olivia!" Elliot cried out feeling his orgasm building to its crescendo.

"Yes! Yes! Right there! Oh, don't stop! Elliottt!" Olivia screamed as her back arched off the bed and her body hummed from the sensation.

Olivia clamped down so hard on his cock that Elliot could barely move inside her. He cried out from the sensation as her climax triggered his. "Fuck! Yes! Liv!" Elliot cried out each word punctuated with a deep thrust into her as he came hard. Elliot collapsed on top of her sweaty and satiated. His breath coming in hot pants beside her ear as he rested his body on top of hers, Elliot reached between them slipping the vibrator out and off. He readjusted himself back inside her kissing the side of her neck.

"I can't feel anything below my waist, El." Olivia moaned only half joking her body felt like jello and she was pretty sure she had never felt this relaxed.

Elliot's laughter vibrated across her neck. "I know."

"Wow." Olivia laughed happily.

Elliot lifted his head slightly he rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you. I can't wait to marry you, Olivia Benson."

"Hmm. You keeping saying that but you need to get divorced first." Olivia gently reminded him nudging her nose against his.

"No longer an issue." Elliot said softly his eyes suddenly serious.

"What?" Olivia whispered.

"I got divorced. I got it finalized with a little help from Judge Donnelly." Elliot said.

"Really?" Olivia whispered. "You're not married."

"I am officially single." Elliot said a smiling stretching across his face. "Of course, that is temporary."

Olivia stared at him in stunned silence.

"You're still going to marry me, right?" Elliot whispered.

Olivia nodded silently.

"Say the words, Olivia." Elliot said needing to her say it.

"I am so going to marry you Elliot Stabler." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck tightly. "I want to marry you more than anything in the world."

Elliot hugged her tightly a tear slipping down his cheek at her words, her trembling voice, and her obvious love. "I want to marry you more than anything in the world Olivia Benson."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 28

The sun shone down on Olivia bare shoulders. She stretched languidly, her toes dangling in the water. She adjusted her sunglasses lowering them to admire her fiancée's body stretched across the wooden dock the sun bouncing off the oil coating his body making the delineation of his muscles even sexier.

"You're not floating away from me, are you babe?" Elliot raised one eyebrow studying Olivia body cozily resting in the circular tube. Her bikini did nothing to disguise the growing bump that was now her abdomen encasing their baby. She had never looked more beautiful or sexy to him. Elliot rested his chin on his forearm unabashedly staring at her.

Olivia smirked. "Like what you see, Stabler?"

Elliot grinned. "Love what I see,"

"Why don't you get in?" Olivia asked splashing her fingers in the water.

"It is too cold. You're not tricking me, Benson." Elliot said.

"No, it is just the initial getting in," Olivia encouraged.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, then why do you have goose bumps?"

"Baby," Olivia said sticking out her tongue.

"Not falling for that either, Benson." Elliot laid his head down on his arms sighing in contentment as the sun warmed his body.

Olivia smirked; she knew exactly how to get Elliot in the water. She looked around the wide scope of the lake, it was pretty private. She wriggled first out of her top then her bottoms. She balled them up and then tossed them hard on top the wooden deck.

Elliot rose up hearing the slapping sound. He reached over lifting up the material, a slow smile spreading across his face as he eyed it. He stood up and shoved down his own swim trunks kicking them to the side.

"So you're going to join me now?" Olivia asked her voice low and husky from her naked perch in the tube.

Elliot dove straight into the water coming up only an inch or two from her. He shook the water from his head after emerging. "Fuck, Liv. It's freezing."

Olivia laughed as pulled her legs back and dropped them through the hole in the tube. "I think I can make you warmer if you come in here."

Elliot dove under the water coming up inside the tube beside her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist. "That is better." Elliot smirked.

Olivia smiled kissing him softly. "Hi," Olivia whispered against his mouth.

Elliot groaned slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. He pulled her closer with one hand holding on to the tube with the other. Their kiss deepened and Elliot forgot to hold onto the tube in his haste to get Olivia closer they both slipped underwater.

Olivia emerged laughing.

"This would be a lot easier if I could touch ground." Elliot groused.

"So fuck me on the deck," Olivia whispered watching his eyes darken. Olivia ducked under the water swimming for the deck knowing Elliot was just a couple of seconds behind her. She pulled herself up the ladder and sat on one of their towels leaning back on her hands feeling the sun already warming her wet body.

Elliot hauled himself up onto the deck his eyes transfixed by Olivia's naked form in the daylight. He watched as Olivia laid herself back letting her legs part in a clear invitation, rivets of water dripping from her body. Elliot crawled over her balancing his own body weight on his hands. He lightly kissed her mouth sucking at her bottom lip then her top lip before sliding his tongue inside. He pressed his wet body down on hers.

Olivia hands slid up Elliot's naked wet back. She rocked her body up to meet his as she sucked playfully on his tongue. They broke apart panting. "El, now baby."

Elliot groaned rubbing his hard cock against her feeling the tip slide instinctively between her wet folds. "Are you wet enough, baby?" Elliot asked not wanting to hurt her with an unprepared entry.

Olivia opened her eyes locking them on his as she wrapped her legs around his back. "Fuck me, now."

Elliot thrust his hips forward rewarded by the low moan that escaped Olivia's mouth and the tight clasp of her around the head of his cock.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned her head pressing back against the towel. "More."

Elliot pushed into her resistance grunting at the tightness, the fight her body put up despite her willingness. Elliot moved in and out with deep slow strokes grinding down on her getting as deep as possible with each movement.

Olivia let her legs drop from his waist so she could leverage them against the wooden pier thrusting her body up to meet his movements. Her hands slid down to his ass pressing him deeper into her as her hips moved in the same frenzied rhythm as his. Olivia wretched her mouth free from his crying out as her muscles clenched and unclenched around his cock. "_Oh, god Elliot_!"

That was all it took and Elliot was shooting off inside her. "Liv!" He eased himself down gently on top of her keeping most of his weight on his hands not wanting to hurt her belly. He eased them over onto their sides with his cock still hard inside her. "You okay?" Elliot whispered between gulps of air trying to calm his body down.

Olivia nodded softly. "Fantastic." Olivia closed her eyes fighting to regulate her own breathing feeling Elliot's lips graze her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to look at his. She traced her fingertips along his jawline. "I love you, Elliot Stabler."

"Yeah?" Elliot said softly taking her fingers and intertwining them with his. "Enough to marry me tonight?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah,"

Olivia smiled. "I will marry you, tonight."

"I love you, Olivia Benson." Elliot kissed her softly. "Soon to be Stabler." Elliot whispered against her mouth feeling her smile against his lips.

"Soon to be Stabler." Olivia whispered back.

A/N: This story will be sadly ending soon but I need some input from the readers. Do you want boys or girls for our dynamic duo? Next up, a romantic intimate exchange of vows.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 29

"Are you ready, Olivia?" Elliot asked leaning against the bathroom door resisting the urge to check his watch again.

Olivia smiled at her reflection happiness written all over her face as she turned and opened the bathroom door. "Yes,"

Elliot swallowed hard his eyes taking in her full appearance. She had twisted her hair in the back tucking a small white flower in the front. Several little tendrils of curls spilled around her face. With their day at the lake, her complexion shined with sun and relaxation making the need for make-up minimal. Olivia was wearing a white strapless dress that just hit above her knees and a pair of white sandals that wrapped around her ankles. "God, you are beautiful."

Olivia blushed. "Thank you,"

Elliot extended his hand to her interlacing their fingers warmly as they walked down the hall to the stairs and then out to their car. Elliot opened the door for Olivia tucking her in and arranging her seatbelt low on her hips for the babies. He kissed her softly before straightening and walking around to his door.

"Are we going to the justice of the peace?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head glancing over at her. "No. We are going to a church."

"I am not Catholic, Elliot." Olivia reminded him.

He smiled. "It is not a Catholic church, sweet heart."

Olivia gave him a confused look but sat back to enjoy the ride. About twenty minutes later, Elliot pulled the car over in front of a very small very old church.

"El?" Olivia asked.

Elliot got out of car and walked to her side. He opened the door unbuckling the seatbelt and leading her up four cobble stone steps to the church door which he opened for her.

Olivia stepped inside inhaling sharply. The church was old but beautiful. There were candles lit in all the windows and white roses everywhere including along the path that led to the altar. The afternoon setting sun was casting shadows across the stain glass windows bathing the inside of the church in a peachy glow.

"Elliot, you planned this?" Olivia whispered looking to him for confirmation.

Elliot nodded as he turned to face her. "My grandparents married in this church. My mom's parents they weren't Catholic. They used to bring me to this church when I was little. They were so happy together married for sixty years. My grandmother used to say it was this place it was magical and my mother once told me she had begged my dad to get married here."

Olivia felt tears building behind her eyelids causing her to blink rapidly in order to prevent them from spilling.

"Coming to church with my grandparents was one of my best childhood memories. I was so happy here with them and I wanted to share that with you, only you. The preacher who is going to marry us is the grandson of the preacher who married my grandparents." Elliot concluded.

A tear made its way silently down Olivia's cheek.

"Before we do that we have to take care of a couple of things," Elliot reached into his pocket pulling out a tiny jewel box. "Your ring is something new but this is something old, borrowed, and blue."

Olivia took the box with trembling hands opening it slowly to reveal a blue sapphire and diamond necklace one that ironic matched Elliot's eyes. "It is beautiful, El."

"It belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me when she was sick when she knew she was dying. She said to give it to my soul mate, the person that I could not live without," Elliot whispered as he removed the necklace from the box and fastened it around Olivia's neck.

"You never…" Olivia whispered stunned that he had never given the necklace to Kathy.

"You're the first, the only, Olivia Benson." Elliot interlinked their hands together again.

A gentleman emerging from the front cleared his throat. Olivia and Elliot both looked up. "Are you two ready?"

They both nodded quickly joining the minister at the front of the church along with blonde haired women who had also emerged and introduced herself as the wife of the minister. As they started the ceremony the sun set bathing the church in candle light only.

Olivia kept her eyes locked on Elliot's barely hearing the words the minister said until her got to the vows.

Elliot slipped a platinum band of diamonds on Olivia's left finger. "I didn't know this was possible to love someone so completely. To have a soul mate someone who is your lover and your best friend. You made me believe in that Olivia. You made that a reality for me. I thank God every day for you that he brought you to me that he allowed us to find our way to each other. You are my heart and soul. I love you with everything in me, everything I have. I love you and I promise to honor what we have every day that I draw breath and beyond. You are my salvation."

Olivia felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as she took Elliot's band and eased it down his left finger. "God, you mad me so mad when I first met you," Olivia laughed. "You were so cocky and a real know it all. I wasn't sure we would last that first year as partners but we did. And you grew to be the most important person in my life. I trust you in ways I have never trusted anyone. You are my best friend and my lover. I was never a big believer in anything but you have given me faith. I thank God for you every day. You are my soul mate. My heart is yours forever. Everything I have, everything I am is yours. I love you and I will honor that every day I draw breath and beyond. You are my salvation"

The minister continued with the ceremony concluding with their union as husband and wife.

Olivia launched herself at Elliot before kiss the bride was even out of the preacher's mouth. They kissed passionately, fiercely before breaking apart leaning forehead to forehead both smiling.

"You're my wife," Elliot said grinning. "Olivia Stabler."

Olivia laughed her hands interlinked behind Elliot's head. "And you are my husband, Elliot Stabler."

Elliot picked her up spinning her around happier than he had ever thought was possible.

A/N: Next up is the honeymoon and a time jump to the birth of their twins. Maybe two more chapters and Salvation will be done. Also, one big wonderful surprise. I am sorry if this chapter disappoints I am not that great with wedding scenes though I have read some great ones on this site I fear mine may suck. Thank you for reading


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Salvation

Chapter 30

Olivia and Elliot drove back to the house. Elliot shut off the car engine and walked over to her side of the car to open the door. "," Elliot said.

Olivia smiled widely. "Thank you, Mr. Stabler," Olivia slipped her hand in his as they crossed the lighted sidewalk path to the entrance of the house before Olivia could step forward, Elliot swept her up into his arms. Olivia let out a deep low throaty laugh. "Mr. Stabler, I dare say you are going to break your back carrying a growing pregnant woman over the threshold."

Elliot leaned down softly kissing her conveniently ending any argument on the subject.

Olivia let out a soft sigh of pleasure against his lips. When their kiss broke, she realized he had maneuvered them to the staircase. Olivia's eyes widened as she stared at the white candles lining the stairs. "Elliot, how did you?"

"No way, I am not revealing any secrets." Elliot grinned at her.

Olivia ran her fingers along his cheek watching the candlelight dance off his face making her heart skip several beats. "I love you,"

Elliot turned his mouth to her fingers kissing them gently. "I love you, too."

Elliot carried her carefully up the candle lit stairs to the bedroom. He smiled watching Olivia's stunned expression as she took in the bedroom. The room was bathed in candlelight, all white candles of different heights and sizes decorated the room. The floor was covered in white rose petals. Elliot let her down at the base of the bed. He gently rubbed his nose against hers. "I know this isn't Hawaii or France," Elliot started to explain.

"Shhh," Olivia said shaking her head side to side placing her index finger to Elliot's lips. She placed her other hand on his shoulder kicking off one shoe and then the other. "It doesn't matter. All I need is you." Olivia reached behind her back to unzip the back zipper.

Elliot stopped her. "Let me," He turned her around placing a soft kiss to her tan shoulder blade while his hand slowly undid the zipper. Olivia's dress fell to the floor leaving her in a strapless white bra and white lace boy shorts. Elliot groaned looking down her back to her ass where the panties barely covered her showing that sweet skin between her ass and her upper thighs. He slipped both hands around to her belly swollen with their babies dropping his head onto her shoulder. "You saved me that night, Olivia"

Olivia shivered. "You saved me too, Elliot. I was drowning."

"I guess we have been saving each other for a while," Elliot whispered huskily into her ear.

Olivia twisted around in his arms to face him. "Partners in every sense,"

"Partners in every way," Elliot whispered as he reached behind her undoing the clasp of her bra. "God, you are so beautiful Olivia."

Olivia felt her face flush with color she would never get used to the look of rapture Elliot gave every time he saw her naked. It made her feel beautiful in a way she had never experienced before. She closed her eyes feeling his hands massaging her hips just above her panties before he delved inside pushing them down the long tan expanse of her legs.

Olivia opened her eyes as he assisted her feet up and her underwear off. Olivia smiled as he stood in front of her. She pushed his jacket off his broad shoulders shivering as she watched his muscles bulge and shift beneath the white dress shirt. Olivia slowly undid the buttons taking her time revealing just small glimpses of skin and a light sprinkling of chest hair. She brushed his shirt off his shoulders where it joined her clothes on the floor. Olivia looked down at his pants not surprised to see his erection straining to get out. She undid the top button to his pants and slowly eased the zipper down with one hand while the other guided his cock out. Olivia eased his boxer briefs and pants down his legs kneeling in front of him inhaling his scent his arousal. Her eyes roamed over his tight thighs and muscled calves as she eased his pants off his feet. She slid back up slowly her hands caressing the landscape of his legs from calf to thigh to the tight skin pulled firmly over his hips. There was not an inch of fat on the man. He was solid muscle. Olivia kissed his chest softly her hands coming up to stroke his pebbled nipples. She placed a soft open mouthed kiss over one nipple reveling in his groans of pleasure as her hand coasted around and down to grasp the firm cheek of his ass.

Elliot pressed forward insistently his erection rubbing along her lower belly. He backed them toward the bed gently turning them so he sat down first. He moved back on the bed beckoning her forward.

Olivia smiled crawling on top of him straddling him. She looked down at his cock standing straight up glistening with pre-cum. Olivia slowly lowered herself down on him their eyes never leaving one another. Once she was fully settled on him. She began to move slowly with purpose her hips grinding down on his their pelvis' meeting with each thrust. Olivia moaned deeply as Elliot's hands on her hips began to move her faster and she began to grind down harder. Her cries reached a fevered pitch. "El!"

Elliot gritted his teeth together as she rode out her first orgasm not wanting it to be over that fast. He smiled as Olivia sank down on him her swollen belly momentarily resting on top of his stomach. Elliot eased them over onto their left side kissing Olivia's head gently, causing her to lift her head from his chest. Elliot smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Mmmm," Olivia whispered contentedly.

Elliot leaned down capturing her upper lip between his as he softly teased her mouth. Their tongues danced together languidly as Elliot lifted her right leg higher his hip opening her even more. He began to gently rock in and out of her groaning as she started tightening again on his cock.

"Oh God, El," Olivia let out a little breathy moan.

Elliot rolled her onto her back and lifted himself above her. He thrust in and out, deep and hard. He felt her jerk around his cock and watched as her eyes rolled back.

"Oh God, El I am going to cum again," Olivia moaned as he increased his pace deliciously rubbing against her already sensitized tissue inside. Her body hugged his cock snugly. She gasped feeling the incredible friction. "Harder," She pleaded her fingers digging into his ass; she could feel the bunch of his muscles underneath her hands as he moved inside her harder and harder. Olivia pulsed around him every inch of her body humming with pleasure.

Elliot thrust deep and held crying out her name as he came inside her. "Olivia!"

After Elliot moved them back to their position on their sides remaining inside her he brushed her now wet matted hair back from her forehead. "I love you, Olivia Stabler."

Olivia snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Elliot Stabler."

The next morning after packing they headed down to the dock to take one last view of the lake. Olivia's cell phone beeped. She looked down frowning at the unknown number.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked curiously.

Olivia shrugged she started to ignore it but something in her gut said pick up.

Elliot watched her face as she talked a myriad of emotions crossing her pretty features before she finally hung up.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Calvin," Olivia whispered.

"Calvin, what?" Elliot asked nervously.

"He is coming home," Olivia said.

Six months later, Olivia sat up in stirrups with Elliot behind her his arms caressing hers. "You are doing so good, baby."

"I can't," Olivia cried. "I can't do this."

"Yes, yes you can." Elliot encouraged. It had been only four hours of labor and to everyone's surprise Olivia was already crowning.

"It hurts so bad," Olivia gritted her teeth together.

"Just a little more, Olivia. You are doing so great." The doctor encouraged.

Olivia felt Elliot slip his hands into hers placing them on her knees are she prepared to push never in her life had she wished more for her mother than at this moment. She closed her eyes trying to picture her mom's face.

"Come on, baby. You can do this," Elliot whispered. "I am right here with you."

Olivia opened her eyes a flash of her mom smiling at her crossed her eyes and swallowing hard she began pushing again. Olivia was stunned when a short while later she heard the loud cry of a healthy baby followed shortly by a second loud high pitched cry. Olivia's legs shook as she watched exhausted as the nurses quickly took care of both babies.

"You did it," Elliot whispered kissing her soaked hair. "I am so proud of you."

Olivia let her head fall back on his chest.

"Would you like to hold your babies?"

"God, yes." Olivia whispered reaching forward as the nurse carefully placed the first baby in her arms. Elliot stood up reaching for the second baby. They both looked at each other smiling and crying.

"Our sons, Elliot. These are our sons. I have been waiting all my life for you two and your daddy," Olivia whispered.

A/N: I am going to try to wrap up some of my stories. I hope you liked this ending. Thank you for taking time to read this story and to review. It is so greatly appreciated!


End file.
